A Voyage of Discovery
by reddawg82
Summary: Skins Big Bang entree on Live Journal. Please visit my page to view the artwork done by pennylane101.  Summary: Naomi ends up on a cruise ship for singles  after Effy sends her on it ... Emily happens to work for said cruise line. Completely AU
1. Chapter 1

**A Voyage of Discovery**  
><strong>Author:<strong> **reddawg82**  
><strong>Artist: <strong> **pennylane101**  
><strong>Link To Art:<strong> On LiveJournal  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 27,098  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R/NC-17  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Adult content, Crude Language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Skins, or the characters. I just like to borrow them to make fluffy fanfiction entrees!  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Naomi ends up on a cruise ship for singles (after Effy sends her on it)... Emily happens to work for said cruise line. Completely AU.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> I have a few special thanks to go out... first, to my artist, **pennylane101**, for the amazing art stuffs made... go check them out! Next, my beta **miss_peg**, and also **tromana**, who were both there along the way to keep me on pace. Lastly, Hyperfitched, for her assistance with the title!

Also... thank you, readers, for your support! I really do love you!

xxxxx

I don't know why I'm even here, and before you ask, no, I don't mean on this earth. I mean right now, standing on shore about to get on a massive cruise ship. It's not just an ordinary cruise ship either, well, the actual vessel probably is, not that I would know the difference, but I mean the reason behind it. It's a singles cruise for adults aged eighteen to thirty-five. I know I'm barely above the requirement, but Effy, that mysterious bitch whom I call my best mate, decided it would be fun to send me on it. She neglected to tell me it was a place for people around my age to get together and meet, and fuck, and fall madly in love.

Falling in love, well, to be honest, it's not my cup of tea. I've been fiercely independent since I was around six years of age. I suppose that's what happens since my dad left shortly after I was born and my mum not having enough time for me as a kid. It's not her fault though; she just likes to help as many people as possible. It's how she got into the whole idea of communal living. I can't tell you how many times I woke up with some strange man lying on top of my duvet. Creepy doesn't even cover it, especially since I sleep naked. What makes it worse is when I was informed that I had the same haircut as my mum, his eyes moving to the apex of my thighs. It's safe to say that I promptly moved into the loo and threw up. That is something about my mum that I just didn't need to know! He looked a bit like Jesus, or how the Christian's portray Jesus as looking. I'm sure there was some sod thousands of years ago who had the name of 'Jesus', but I have a hard time believing he was the son of God… a God that I don't even believe in in the first place. Jesus doesn't have the right skin tone though, in those depictions of him, his skin is too light for that area of the world during those times.

Sorry, I got a bit distracted there for a minute. It might end up happening often, just to warn you.

So anyway, I'm now being ushered into a line to basically walk a plank to get on board. I keep my eyes open and alert. Part of me wants to just turn back around with my bags and head home. If I had been the one paying for this trip, I surely wouldn't have even made it to the loading docks at all; I would be home, in my bed, reading a book on my week-long holiday instead of standing here.

I have to admit there are some pretty fit blokes standing around. Some women have already started to flirt with them. Honestly, I can't really be bothered. I wouldn't admit this to anyone, but I'm a bit nervous to even be going on this cruise. I put up a front to scare people away, there have been very few people that have made it into my heart and even less who can be considered friends. Drunken one-night stands satisfy (well, sometimes satisfy) my libido, and I can always just take care of myself if there isn't a guy handy. Handy… ah, I am rather clever.

I make contact with a few of the men and smile politely, and they do the same. One of them in particular, a well dressed, clean-cut brunette seems to be about to walk over to me before a cruise employee stops him and starts to ask him for his ticket. The things I notice most about the man, even from the distance we are from one another, are his bright emerald eyes. They're gorgeous; then again, he's gorgeous. I look up at the ship and notice the people working on getting passengers and their bags safely up the plank to their rooms. I don't know why they set the time up for us leaving at two, especially since I've been here since twelve-thirty (after grabbing a bite of lunch). It's now one-thirty and I'm still not on the vessel.

A flash of vibrant red goes across the deck, though I can't see the rest of the person it belongs to from my position down on solid ground. My gaze fixes on crimson tresses blowing softly behind a woman's rather quick pace across the deck. I snap out of it when a guy in a white collared, long sleeved shirt and black tie stands in front of me. He has a messy mop of dirty blond hair atop his head and he gives me a huge brace-faced smile.

"Hello Miss, do you have your ticket, and I can get you to your cabin?"

I hand the young man, who looks more like a boy, the paper and he nods his head as he takes my two bags and leads me up the ramp.

I find out the boy's name is JJ, well, Jonah Jeremiah Jones, but JJ for short. He's kind of… different. He has his own sort of charm and he goes off on random tangents as he leads me through the corridors, pointing out the way to the dining room, and also that the men's rooms and women's rooms are in opposite areas of the ship. I find that slightly funny seeing as this is a dating cruise. Maybe it's just easier that way. JJ also informs me that at four there will be a meeting on deck for all passengers, and that later dinner would be served to our rooms.

We get to my room and he hands me a key-card to my room, letting me know that if I do lose it to see any of the workers there and they can make me a new one. I take the small plastic rectangle and put it into my purse, which is buried in my bag.

I plop myself down on the bed. It's a modest room, which is fine with me. I never have been into fancy belongings; they're just things, after all. The duvet and the bed are soft, but springy at the same time. I reach up to push into the two pillows at the top of the queen sized bed, and they feel like how a cloud must feel. My two bags get thrown into the closet. I'll take care of them later. My eyes continue to comb over the room, a small personal bathroom with a shower, there's a bunch of drawers inside the closet. What I know I'm going to enjoy most though, is the small balcony. I find myself drawn to it and I step onto the small landing with two chairs. I'm not sure why there would be two chairs when there's only one person per room, but I let that slide. I take a seat and pull out my fags and spark one up. What I wouldn't give for some spliff right now, but I didn't bring any. The only person I know is JJ and he didn't seem the type to take drugs, except maybe a prescription.

The nicotine starts to flow through me, sufficiently calming me enough until I actually want to go out of the cabin. Maybe I will go for a walk to get to know the layout and actually explore the ship in more detail than JJ could offer at the time. It's only a quarter to three, so I have plenty of time to get to the correct deck for an introduction or whatever it is that will be going on at the time.

The moment I exit my room, there's a group of five women all standing around in a circle chit-chatting. I don't usually get along with most women and after a quick look at the open doors I can only assume that these women are staying on my corridor. I smile, or I try to at least. The women are assessing me, just as I'm sure they did to each other before I came out, we're all each other's competition on this little trip. They barely get a once over from me. I couldn't care less what they look like.

I make polite conversation with them, and by the time I walk off I've already forgotten their names. Harsh, I know, but that's just how it is with me. They obviously weren't worth the space available in my mind to remember. The only thing I do recollect is that every single one of them is older than I am. I'm probably the youngest one on the ship, though JJ looked to be about my age. At least I wasn't alone. Not that I can't keep up with those who are older than I am, in fact, I'm usually cleverer than most people twice my age.

I've come to the gathering as I was instructed and a man is up on stage with about twenty employees standing behind him. They're all dressed alike, just like JJ was when he picked me up on the dock. My eyes see the same vibrant red hair that I saw earlier, and soon the man in charge introduces her as Emily. I notice the girl beside her looks similar, like twins, but definitely not identical. The other girl has a sort of purple tint to her brunette tresses, and she's dressed a lot sluttier than Emily, which I didn't think would be possible since they're all wearing the same uniform. I find out the other girl is named Katie. JJ is also introduced and a bunch of others whom I have had no interaction with so I don't think to try to remember their names.

I surprise myself when my eyes keep lingering on Emily's form. She has somehow made herself look different than all the others. Most of the cruise ship employees have their ties on, but Emily and JJ seem to be the only two who actually have them tied properly.

We're given a syllabus of events and happenings whilst on the cruise and also some basic guidelines to follow. There's not many at all, I'd have thought there'd be much more, but apparently not. I tear my eyes away from the vibrant redhead for what seems like the hundredth time that hour, and by five we're told we can go, and that dinner will be delivered by six.

I get back to my cabin and after nearly being cornered by my neighbours wanting to talk about the fit males; I closed the door behind me. Seriously, I just can't be arsed. I grab my book and head back out to the balcony, leaving the door cracked so that I can hear if anyone knocks, not that I really expect that to happen. I light up a cigarette, inhaling it deeply, just listening to the water as it moves around the ship. It's calming me, and once my fag is out, I let my eyes close and just listen. If I listen hard enough I can hear the dolphins playing out beside the vessel, jumping from the water and back in with small splashes and noises of contentment.

Apparently I was more tired than I thought, and soon I hear a sweet raspy voice calling my name, "Miss Campbell?" I snap to attention, my eyes flashing back inside and I quickly follow my gaze as the vibrant redhead nearly runs into me. I glance over her shoulder to see the cart containing my dinner along with various different types of wines, beer, and liquor. My eyes flick back to her, she's looking at me expectantly. I try to part my mouth and say something, but I find my mouth has gone dry. She chuckles, a wonderfully melodic sound and it actually makes me feel lighter. I smile at her; it's a genuine and happy smile, a content smile. I don't actually know where it came from.

"Something to drink with dinner?" she inquires, and I nod.

Shit, she's expecting a response. Why has my voice left me? She's a woman for fucks sake. It's not like I have the worlds fittest bloke inside my cabin chatting me up, just an attractive, fiery haired woman.

What? Attractive? Where the hell did that come from?

"Something alcoholic?" I push out and I smile shyly to her.

"Anything in particular?" her voice sends a shiver down my spine. She really shouldn't have this kind of effect on me. Why am I acting so strangely?

I shake my head, "Something that goes well with what's being served for dinner?" I ask and she nods and starts fixing up something on the other side of the cart. I start to get nervous, what's taking her so long. She hands me a drink, with ice, and it appears to be pink in colour. I glance from her to the drink, then back again. She nods.

I take a sip.

To say that it's strong would be a massive understatement. Before I can ask her what's in my drink or what it's called she answers my question, "It's a Dirty Shirley… basically a Shirley Temple with vodka in it." I can do little but nod my head and I fish out the cherry with my fingers and pop it in my mouth, thankfully the redhead had already removed the stem, because I probably wouldn't have remembered to do so. When I glance back over, I find her milk chocolate eyes staring at my lips and I take another drink to try to distract her. It works. She hands me my tray of food and excuses herself.

That was ridiculously difficult. I did get a damn good drink out of it though, so I can't be too upset with what happened. The food smells lovely as well, and I don't plan on leaving my room for the remainder of the night.

My plan is a success.

xxxxx

I'm up and moving as the sun starts to peek over the horizon. I silently thank Effy for picking the side of the boat that lets me see the sunrise. It's beautiful. Radiant, really. I sit and have a fag as I watch the ball of fire rise up over the water, sending magnificent colours in every direction and reflecting off the water. It's calming, both the view and the nicotine.

I travel up to the dining area, my stomach feeling a bit queasy as I do so. My eyes scan the room looking for the crimson locks, though I don't understand why. I don't see her, but I do see the one who looks like her, Katie, and also I recognize JJ. Those aren't the only two familiar faces, however. The man with the brown hair and piercing green eyes is there. I contemplate sitting with him, but decide otherwise, though I do send a charming smile his way, which he returns. It brightens my morning, but it isn't as if I started to feel butterflies in my stomach or anything. I've never even spoken to the guy for fucks sake. See, I need more than just a physical connection, I need an emotional one as well, and I need them to be intelligent enough so that I can carry on a conversation and be intrigued.

I end up with a bowl of cereal and a cuppa, sat by myself. I figure the light breakfast will quell my aching stomach, but after finishing, it didn't have the desired effect, in fact, I felt a bit worse.

I didn't have very much time before the speed dating exercise was set to begin. I managed to take the quickest shower ever and throw on a pair of tight jeans and a rather conservative blue top. The blue did bring out my eyes though, so it was one of my favourites.

The room was set up in a huge circle with a chair on either side of the small table. I see the fiery haired Emily standing on one of the outside chairs with a microphone.

"Ladies, please enter the circle and take a seat, gentlemen please take a seat on the outside of the circle," she instructs, and I couldn't suppress a shiver that runs down my spine at the sound of her raspy voice. I don't have time to dissect why before I'm following the women inside the circle and taking a seat. I end up at the seat a table over from where Emily is. "Now, you will each have three minutes with each person and I will whistle indicating that the women need to move to the next seat. There's one less guy than girl, so for three minutes you will sit at my station."

I don't know why the idea of sitting with Emily seems so exciting to me, but there's something about her that draws me in like a moth to a flame. Perhaps it's that vibrant red hair, or her deep brown eyes…

A whistle pulls me out of my line of thought and I turn toward the bloke. I assess him for a moment as he starts to speak, asking general questions. It's boring, and I really must seem standoffish. The guy appears nervous, and I feel like the epitome of calm and collected. He spends half the time stuttering and stammering through his questions, trying to make a proper conversation. It is torture.

Emily blows the whistle, thankfully ending the first bit of torture. "Ladies, please move to the next table to your left." With that said we all stand up and move to our left, which regrettably moves me further from the intriguing redhead.

All of these guys are the same. It isn't until I sit down opposite the handsome brunette with the emerald eyes that I actually feel interested in going about this circle. My azure blues take in his nametag, which reads _Alexander_. I wonder briefly if he actually goes by his whole name, but before I can continue on that track of thought he holds his hand out toward me. I take it and look up into his face. He's rather good looking, after all. His hand is much larger than mine, and is tough and soft at the same time, which is a very odd combination.

"I know my nametag says Alexander, but I usually go by Xander, or sometimes Alex, whichever you prefer." He pauses and I just keep looking at him, "you're Naomi, right?"

I pull my hand back quickly, and I'm sure he noticed. My walls start to go up. How does he know my name? We've never spoken before. Who the fuck does he think he is?

"You know, you really do fit your name's meaning…" he starts and my eyes snap back up to his. This is getting freaky, not only does he know my name, but he's had the time to look up my name somewhere. Okay, Naomi, calm down. You do have a nametag on, so he could have just read it from there… whilst ogling my tits, I'm sure. That still doesn't explain… "You are beautiful and so far pleasant as well," he again interrupts my train of thought.

"W… what?" I manage to say, shock evident in my voice.

"Well, you are beautiful, Naomi," he says in his smooth tone. Who says that kind of thing? I mean, does that actually work on other women… wait… he couldn't possibly know the name and meaning of every woman in this room, there's just too many to remember. "Alexander stands for defender or protector of man, which seems rather fitting in the line of work I do."

Okay, so he's got my attention, at least so far, but I can't seem to get passed the fact that he knew the meaning of my name, "Did you learn the meaning of every woman's name in this room? Is that your way to draw in the ladies?" That wasn't the most polite way to ask that, and I almost wish I could take it back, but he starts to laugh, rather loudly.

"No, Naomi, I only learnt yours," he says between chuckles, which only brings about more questions. He would have needed the foresight to have known my name to be able to look it up to pull that on me. He must be able to read the confusion on my face, because before I could voice my question he elaborated, "I ran into a few of your neighbors outside your room whilst I was roaming the ship."

The more he speaks, the more I seem to enjoy his company.

I can't help but laugh and let a smile form on the very tips of my lips, "So you were kind of stalking me, a bit much, isn't it?"

"I don't think so," he replies simply, his lips turned into a gentle smile, his eyes bright and captivating. I wait for a moment for him to respond, but he doesn't. I shift awkwardly in my chair, crossing my legs under the small table.

"Well, you were outside my room inquiring about me…"

He laughs again. "I didn't know it was your room until the ladies informed me that it was," he said in his defense. It does sound like a valid reason. Maybe I'm being a bit hard on him. He did try to find out my name, which meant he thought I was something more than just a pretty face, because he doesn't seem like the shallow kind of guy who would do that sort of thing.

The whistle blows.

"It was a pleasure chatting with you, Naomi. I hope we can do it again soon."

I stand up. "I'm sure we will, it isn't that big of a ship," I say and he chuckles.

I don't have any more excitement until the very last round, my round without a man in front of me, but Emily instead. All thoughts of Alexander are wiped clean from my brain the moment I go to sit down opposite her.

"Looks like you have an easy round for your last one," she says with a bright smile lighting up her stunning features.

What… did I… I did, didn't I? I just call her stunning?

Shit, I'm meant to reply and my mind is blank, "I'm Naomi," I say dumbly. I'm really striking out with this one, all of a sudden I feel like a pimple-faced teenage boy, complete with braces, trying to talk to a girl he fancies.

There's that melodic laugh again that tickles my insides and makes me laugh softly. "I'm Emily, nice to officially meet you," she holds her hand out and I lift mine to take hers.

Electricity.

That's what I feel when her soft hand grabs onto mine. My blue eyes shoot up to her brown orbs and the look in her eyes tells me she felt it to. We both pull back, a bit miffed as to what just happened. I just sit there, lost in the pools of milk chocolate. Time stands still, for me at least, and by the looks of it, it does for Emily as well.

Before I know it, JJ comes into my field of vision, and he shakes Emily, whispering about it already being five minutes and that she should probably blow the whistle to end the round. I look away sheepishly… how we just sat there, staring, for a full five minutes and not even realize it is beyond me. She clears her throat after she blows the whistle and she announces that we are free to enjoy lunch and that dinner will be brought to our rooms again at six.

I stand, my legs feeling a bit wobbly and I can't tell if I'm feeing nauseous or if I have butterflies. I'm at a loss for words. I know I want to say something to Emily, but my brain isn't able to think of anything even remotely intelligent, in fact I'm fairly certain that the only thing I could say would be unintelligible grunts and other noises that don't resemble speech in the least. I nod to her and smile, and her answer mirrors my own. I rush out, not even noticing that Alexander is walking toward me. I need a fag and I need to try to get some lunch in me.

After my cigarette I sit by myself at lunch, tucking into my food rather quickly. Lunch tasted good, but my stomach keeps protesting. My legs start to force me back along the side of the boat. My hand slides along the guard rail, my steps slow, calculated. I think I'm going to be sick.

I feel the bubbling feeling as my lunch makes its way back up and I heave over the rail and into the water. I'm sure my face is pale, or even green, because that's about how I feel right now. My stomach continues to empty its contents, over and over again. My eyes glance around for long enough to notice that I managed to find a part of the boat where people weren't coming to frequently. Thank fuck.

When a hand comes into contact with my lower back as I'm leant over again, I jump, not just because whomever it is must have snuck up behind me, but because I feel a jolt.

Emily?

What's she…

I stop my own line of thought as my body convulses again. Her hand softly runs along my back. I try to take a step out of her reach, but she just follows me over a step. It's soothing, it really is, and my body relaxes for a minute against the cool rail. The wind feels good blowing against my body, pushing my peroxide tresses back off my glistening face.

Before I can turn around to thank Emily for helping me, even if all she did was rub my back, I feel the electricity cease and I turn my head slightly to see that she's gone. "Fuck…" I whisper to myself.

Moments later the feeling along my back is there again and I turn my head to see that she's holding out a small patch toward me. I recognize it; I had stubbornly decided that I wouldn't need a seasickness patch on the cruise. My arms feel like they've been weighted down and I can't even lift them enough to grab the small item to place it behind my ear.

"I'm just going to…" Emily's raspy voice whispers behind me. Her fingertips run through my hair, pushing it aside. Her touch feels like fire, fire that reaches through my whole body. I feel her press the patch a little below and behind my ear. My breath hitches, it shouldn't have, but it did. Her hand moves back down to my back whilst her other hands me a bottle of water. I can barely hold onto it. She must notice this and unscrews the cap for me. I manage to lift it up and lower my head at the same time to be able to get some of the cool water. It feels good, tastes good, though I'm sure the hand rubbing in soothing circles and patterns on my back is helpful as well.

"Let's get you back to your room, okay, Naomi?" Emily says softly, and I can do little but nod my head in agreement. My body is rather limp, and she puts one of my arms around her shoulders and wraps her own around my body. She's much stronger than I would have given her credit for, but with my body exhausted from expelling the contents of my stomach, she's doing a damn fine job of not letting me fall. She takes me to an 'employees only' area and we take a service elevator down.

I feel the walls starting to close in on me in the dim lighting of the lift. My eyes close to stop them, and I just continue on breathing deeply. I bring the water up to my lips, finishing off the water in the bottle.

There's a jolt and the two of us lose our balance. She manages to keep me upright by pressing her body against mine, and I can do little but put my arms around her shoulders to keep me steady. Once we're both sure that the unsettled sea is calm again she looks up to me and I find I'm stuck in her gaze again, unable to pull away. I hadn't realized just how close we were until I straighten my legs to find one of hers between mine and her hands on either hip, pushing me up into the wall.

My breathing is shallow and I can taste her lip balm and spearmint gum with every inhale of breath. I can't help but look down to her lips before they flit back up to her eyes.

*DING*

She steps away from me as the doors open and she half carries me to my room. I manage to pull the key card from my back pocket and push open the door with the one arm whilst the other still lies softly across Emily's shoulders. She brings me to my bed and I plop down.

Emily moves over to the bedside table and starts to scribble something down. I watch her, probably too intently, my eyes moving over her soft curves. Even with the uniform on I can see the swell of her perky breasts, her tapered thighs…

Why…

Just…

What?

I shake my head as the redhead moves back toward me, handing me a piece of paper with a number on it. I look back up to her, a look of confusion evident on my face. She smiles, "My room's phone extension. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank you," I manage to say as I stand up. I know she's about to leave, but I don't really want her to. I take a step toward her, suddenly wanting to give her a hug, or a kiss, or some other kind of 'thanks' that would let her in on the depth of my appreciation. I don't though. She walks out with a smile on her lips and a cute little wave as she closes my door behind her.

I can do little but sit back down and let the patch work so I don't feel like absolute shite. I end up lying down, my eyes staring up at the ceiling of the cabin. My mind wanders, even though I attempt to make it rest. It's not working, not how I'd like it to. I even try to read to keep me from thinking about the redhead, but I'm too nauseous to read, it's also too difficult to focus in on the print without making my head throb that much more. I even try to think of Xander, or Alex, or whatever it is he wants to go by.

Alex's intense emerald orbs made their way into my mind, and I breathe easier. It's a safer thing to think about. It doesn't take long before the mint swirls into milk chocolate and once again I'm getting lost in them in my mind. How pathetic is this? My eyes close and I feel myself starting to drift into an uneasy sleep.

My eyes open to check the clock. It's five-thirty and I'm feeling much better. I move about my cabin with ease once I wake up, feeling much better now that the patch has been on for long enough to take away the sick feeling. I smoke a fag then take a shower. I realize I'm actually primping, which is something I never do. My hair is straight and I've put a bit of eye-liner and mascara on to bring attention to my eyes, and a small amount of lip gloss on my lips.

At two minutes past six there's a knock at the door and I try not to be quite so excited about answering it. As I open the door I realize that it isn't Emily at all, it's the brunette one who looks like her, Katie. I try not to deflate too much and let her in.

"What would you like to drink with dinner?" She says, and I realize right away that Katie and Emily may look similar, but they are not even close to being alike in personality. With just that one question I can tell that she's an irritable bitch. I try to smile at her, but she's got this fake scowl-smile on her face and it's rather difficult for me to read.

"A Dirty Shirley, please," I request politely.

She doesn't respond, just goes about making the drink, her head shaking smiling. If I'm not mistaken, she might even be mumbling to herself. I find my eyes looking out the window waiting not very patiently for my drink and dinner.

"Anything else?" she all but snaps at me as she hands me the drink and platter. I shake my head and she walks out closing the door a bit too forcefully on her way.

The first thing I do is take a sip, and honestly, I think horse piss tastes better than this drink.

Lucky for me Katie didn't make my dinner as well, because that would have possibly been disastrous!

xxxxx

Morning comes way too soon. I step out on the balcony and sit down, letting the early morning sun move across my skin. It is warm, and I allow myself to reflect on everything that had happened since I'd arrived on the boat. It all makes me smile, which is strange, because I just don't make a habit of doing so.

I know my smile should have been for Alexander, and maybe it is a little bit, but mostly it is reserved for the redhead. Emily. What is going on there, anyway? I don't get locked on with anyone, about anything, unless it's a heated discussion, definitely not just staring at someone. I light up a fag and start to relax my body in the warmth provided. I'm daydreaming about the girl, about her porcelain skin, her soft brown eyes, her warm, inviting smile, her easy personality. Then again how could I really know if her personality was anything just from the few times we've been around one another? If I think about it, though, she did help me out when she could have walked off, and I wouldn't have even known she'd been there. Plus, just looking into her eyes… I just… there was no way she was a bitch like her sister seemed to be.

Just no way.

There is an innocence about Emily, a wholeness, a beauty that shines from inside her that just fascinates me. It makes me want to get to know her more, to learn more about what makes her tick. What makes her act so much different than her twin sister, Katie? It's obvious that they're totally different, not like a lot of twins where they have semi-comparable emotional traits to go along with their physical similarities. Katie and Emily don't seem to even have been raised in the same universe. I wonder what it's like to spend time with Emily, I mean some proper time.

'What are you thinking, Naomi, where is this line of thought bringing you?' I ask myself in my head as I take another drag of my cigarette. I shake my head. "Proper time," I say aloud as I laugh at myself. I pull out my phone and check to see that it's half passed nine, and if I want to actually have some breakfast, I should get moving.

I don't bother showering, just pull my hair up into a messy ponytail and walk up to the dining area in some sweatpants and a t-shirt (yes, I do have on knickers and a bra… pervs). I scoop myself up some food and end up sitting with Alex, who waves and smiles to me the moment he saw me. I decide that maybe he can distract me from the thoughts that are continually revolving around red tresses and chocolate brown eyes. I'm friendly to him, and we fall into an easy conversation. I wondered if it would seem awkward with him, but it's not in the least. He's actually decent company.

"Are you looking for someone?" Alex asks me.

I didn't realize that I started scanning the room for her. I caught myself doing just that earlier whilst walking through the different levels of the ship to get to breakfast. I really need to figure out what it is about Emily that seems to draw me to her. She's beautiful, sure, but there are plenty of beautiful women out there, and I have never wanted to get to know them better. It's just such a mystery to me. I'm not gay, never had a gay thought enter my consciousness until I met Emily, and now all of a sudden I'm actually questioning my sexuality.

Getting a bit ahead of myself, I know, for no reason really. It's not like I'd pursue her, I just find that I'd actually not mind having her in my life. I know, that's a shock in and of itself. Effy's the only one who's managed to get beyond my steely barrier to really know who I am, and sometimes my friend Cook. For some reason I could see myself opening up to Emily, as if it was meant to happen that way. Of course I don't believe in all that romantic garbage, like love at first sight. I don't really believe in love by itself, not really.

Fuck. Who the hell mentioned love? I don't love the girl, I barely know her.

Shit. I haven't responded.

My azure blues look over to meet his and I smile and shake my head, "No, just spacing out I guess," I laugh lightly and take a bite of eggs.

"I do that sometimes… you seemed like a thinker when we officially met yesterday," he chuckles back at me.

I smile at him, my eyebrows raised in a teasing manner when he used the word 'officially'. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about you stalking me, Xander," I say with a smirk.

Alex guffaws at that and takes a sip of his cuppa after he's calmed himself down enough he speaks back to me, "I wouldn't dream that you'd have forgotten, Naomi."

I freeze then, my eyes on my plate, at the eggs to be more precise. I didn't like the way my name sounds when he says it. It isn't as if he said it incorrectly or anything, it just sounds so much better when Em…

Fuck.

Now I'm comparing voices.

Who compares the way their name is said between two different people. Apparently… me.

I feel a touch over the top of my hand and although it's slightly rough and warm, "Naomi?" he says, but the contact doesn't send jolts of electricity up my arm and through my body. My eyes snap up and I pull my hand away slowly, not wanting to seem rude or anything. Alexander is a nice guy, but I just don't really think of him in that way. Sure he's attractive, funny, has a good easy-going personality, but I can't seem to get vibrant red and coffee brown from swirling around in my head. It's a beautiful mix of colours.

"Naomi…" he says, more insistent.

It snaps me from where my mind was taking me. She's like a drug.

A drug I haven't even taken and yet I crave more of it already.

This could be dangerous for me. I fear that if I let her in then I will remain open and vulnerable. I can't, I won't, do that. She'll end up hurting me because I'll push her away. I've had this story happen over and over again. It's why I just vowed to stop looking for a guy and just be and not expect or look for love. If love found me, then fine, but I wouldn't go searching for it… and I was doing well with that until Effy sent me on this sodding cruise.

"Earth to Naomi…" Alexander all but yells at me whilst waiving his hand in my face.

It seems that I wasn't fully brought back to earth the last time, but now I'm here. At least, I think I am now. Can I possibly be held accountable; I mean… has he SEEN Emily? I'm sure he would have left me by the wayside if he had.

Shit.

I look into the green orbs in front of me, "Yeah, I'm here, sorry."

"You sure about that?" He jokes.

I have to admit to myself that I'm only halfway with him. "I probably should go, actually."

He smiles and nods at me and I give him an apologetic smile as I get to my feet. I'm in a daze as I make my way back to my room, not really seeing the people whom I'm walking by. One could almost say that I looked to be walking on air. I was light, my mind consumed with thoughts of red, brown, and soft porcelain skin.

By the time I get back to my room, I have a smile on my face that is possibly the largest one I've had in my life. It's peculiar, but it doesn't feel bad, just strange. I'm sure my face is going to be hurting tomorrow after not using those muscles in so long. We don't have anything planned until tonight, the dinner dance. Well, lunch, obviously, but nothing else.

xxxxx

I've smoked and read the rest of the day away, only leaving my room to grab a plate for lunch. In all honesty I'm actually too nervous to really eat, but I tried to just get little finger foods that I could quickly pop in my mouth, like fruits, vegetables, meat, and cheese. The bite sized foods make it easier for me to read and slip some food in at the same time. It's for that fact alone as to why I'm actually able to stomach some down. The fruit is surprisingly fresh with strawberries, green grapes, and raspberries amongst some others, and when I picked up vegetables, I picked out mostly carrots… anything that would make it all easier for me.

By two-thirty, I've already laid out my dress and heels.

At three pm I get into the shower, making sure I'm shaved in all the right places, if you know what I'm saying. I rub on some sweet scented body lotion and change into a deep navy blue thong. My dress is strapless, so I don't plan on wearing a bra at all, even though I do have a matching satin pushup that usually compliments the thong. They're my favourite set, actually.

I'm walking around my room, all but naked, doing my hair and makeup. I set my hair into soft ringlets that hang just below my shoulders. I've never been one to go too far out with my makeup; I prefer the soft and subtle approach. Foundation and a small amount of blush touches up my features as well as some black eyeliner, and then I give my eyes a smoky effect that, according to Effy, makes my eyes that much more piercing and utterly irresistible. That's what I'm going for, however my target has no idea that she's in my line of sight. My problem will be if I'm brave enough to pull the trigger.

It's now five past four. Technically it all started at four, but I didn't want to be too early. Effy always told me that if I really want to get noticed, that I have to make a grand entrance, which usually means walking in late. I slip my dress on and my heels, but I can't seem to get the zipper up in the back. No matter how I try, I can't get the fucking thing up, and the dress is too tight to twist it around, zip it, then put it back on straight.

"Fuck…" I curse to myself. Usually Effy is around to help me with the zip, and I didn't think of that when I brought this dress. It is my absolute favourite though, and I didn't bring another to change into. I'm starting to panic. I peek my head out the door to see if there's anyone out there, but I'm fairly certain that all my neighbors are already at the dinner dance.

I go back inside and brush my teeth, then apply some fruity lip gloss. Fear starts to make me even more nervous than I already was, and I'm now pacing around the room. I know I don't have many options, so it's not until four twenty-three when I decide to call the one person on this boat whose number I have. My fingers are hovering over the keys on the internal phone and I'm shaking a bit. "Come on, Naomi, it's not like you're asking her on a date, you're fucking asking her to zip up your dress for you."

Without my permission my fingers dial the number and then my arm brings the phone up to my ear. I swallow, once, twice, my breathing is shallow and I swear it might stop any moment now.

"This is Emily Fitch, I'm away from my room right now. If you require immediate assistance, please press zero to be sent to the ship's directory, or press three to be automatically routed to my mobile."

Without conscious thought I press the number three.

"Hello?" I hear her husky voice on the other end of the line with soft music playing in the background. I can't speak. I'm stood in the middle of my room with my gob hanging wide open. "Is someone there?" she asks.

"Yeah, Emily?" I say, my voice just steady enough to not give away how tense I am. She doesn't respond right away and I start to wonder if there's something wrong. I part my lips to try to say something else when she interrupts me.

"Ms. Campbell, is that you?"

I cringe a little at the fact that she's being so formal. It isn't as if she's never called me Naomi before. "Yes, it's me, Naomi." I reply, trying to let her know that it's okay to use my name. There another silence and I can't decide if she's waiting for me to say something or if she's going to ask what I want. Either way I can feel a swarm of butterflies wreaking havoc on my insides, and it's not all that comfortable.

"Is there any way you could come to my room… I mean… if you're not busy," I spit out all at once.

I hear a soft chuckle on the other end of the line, "Anything in particular you need, Ms. Campbell?" If I didn't know better (and I probably do) I'd think that she was being a bit flirty with me, or at least she had a flirty tone in her voice.

"I um… I'm having some issues, with my dress," I say modestly.

There's a silence on the other end of the phone before I hear a knock on my door. I look up, slightly confused. I take a step toward the door, and then think against it. I wouldn't want for it to be Xander looking for me or something.

"Are you going to open your door, Ms. Campbell?"

My eyes open wide. She sure arrived quickly. It takes a few short steps, my heels clicking against the floor and I throw the door open and end the call. I watch as her jaw drops, her eyes grazing over my form before I pull her into my room, closing the door. She falls back against it and my body takes a step forward (I most definitely did NOT tell it to do this). I hear her breath hitch and I awkwardly clear my throat and take a step back and turn around. "I couldn't get the zip up," I explain, pointing to the middle of my back.

She doesn't say a thing, but I hear her take a step forward. Her fingertips trace down my spine to grasp the zipper. I have to say, it is the most agonizingly slow zip ever known to mankind. I hold my breath in, not daring myself to let it go because it would mostly likely be uneven and ragged. Once her fingers leave my skin, indicating that she's finished her task, I fix the material around my breasts and turn around. "Do I look okay?" I ask, and I'm positive that she can hear the nervousness in my voice.

Her gorgeous brown eyes look darker as she lets them travel again over me… looking at the dress, I'm sure, it is a lovely dress. It isn't until she meets my eyes that I realize they look darker because her pupils are dilated to the point where there is just a thin ring of brown surrounding the obsidian. I can't seem to breathe. The look in her eyes is enough of a response for me, or it should be, but she answers anyway,

"You look positively radiant, Ms. Campbell."

"Naomi," I correct, though my voice is soft and timid.

"Naomi…" she repeats, and I feel a flood of desire run through my body.

I want her. There's no other way to describe it.

I'm brought back from the fantasy inside my head when she clears her throat and I realize that I've been checking her out. She's dressed only slightly different than usual, wearing a black vest over her usual attire. For a girl she sure looks hot in a vest and tie.

"Sorry," I say out of habit.

Her lips curl into a smile, "I believe you have a dinner to get to, and you're already fashionably late, would you mind if I escort you there, Naomi?"

I shiver and nod my head, then pick up my phone and key-card, trying to figure out where to put them. It wasn't as if I brought a mini purse that goes with the dress. I'm not much for accessorizing, and a bag is definitely an accessory. My eyes are darting around my dress, the only place I can think of putting either would be in my thong or between my breasts.

"Would you like me to hold those for you?" Emily asks. Without a hesitation I hand them to her, except instead of pulling my hand away, it's sat on top of the items, on top of her hand. Our skin is barely touching around the items, and I'm staring down at my hand as if I have no control over it. Her hand pulls away and mine falls to my side. I watch as she slips the items into the left pocket of her black slacks.

I hold up a finger and head into the washroom. I lean over the water basin for a few moments and pick up my favourite perfume, Versace Woman. I spray it once on each side of my neck, once on my left wrist, then rub my wrists together, then once on each ankle (duh, scent travels up… so if I want it to last all night, I'd have to put some there). My lungs take in a deep breath and then let it out, I'm ready, or … I think I am.

The door opens when I push it and I'm met with a bright smile. She offers her arm to me and I slip my hand around to grasp her bicep, which I notice, is much more solid than I thought it'd be. Not a hard solid, but a soft solid. Right, I know that doesn't make any sense, but I can't really describe it. It's like I know it's strong, but gentle. Christ, I'm going around in circles now.

Emily closes the door behind me and I follow her lead. I'm glad, because the map of the ship that I had in my head has suddenly gone blank. I notice she's not walking too fast, or too slow, and our footsteps are matched perfectly. I have to concentrate on my breathing, because I found myself not breathing a couple of times and by the time I take a deep inhale in I am gasping for breath. Neither of us say much on the way there, which I'm silently thankful for because I'm not sure I can say anything intelligent anyway.

Her opposite hand stretches out to pull open the door for me and I feel the loss immediately as we walk inside the large room and my arm drops from hers. It's decorated immaculately. Fairy lights dip down providing enough light to be able to see, but still give it a 'romantic' atmosphere. I notice quite a few heads turn to look at us, but I notice Emily slinking away, mumbling something about needing to assist other guests. I can't even describe how badly that makes me feel, like a punch in the chest.

I smirk, making eye-contact with every set of eyes that turned my way. Alexander gets to his feet and walks over to me, offering his arm and a smile. I can't help it when my eyes flash over to Emily, whose back is now to me as she talks to JJ, who is pulling out two silver platters. I take Xander's arm and he leads me back to his seat, pulling out my chair like any gentleman should. A "thanks" slips through my lips as I sit down and I notice his dinner plate is already half empty. Maybe my late entrance is a little too late.

"Vegetarian or Lamb, Ms. Campbell?"

My eyes turn up to see JJ stood there with a plate in each hand, "Vegetarian, please, JJ," I say with a smile. He sets the plate down.

"Emily said you'd want the vegetarian platter. I don't know how she knew that, really. She seems to amaze me sometimes. I suppose it was a fifty-fifty chance that she would be correct, unless she had some insider information that I am not aware of, and then the percentage could have been higher, but I couldn't have known unless she told me, but she hasn't, and so I will continue to go with my original assessment..."

"Uh, thanks JJ," I interrupt, not knowing what was going on with him, but I reach my hand out to his arm and he seems to come back to earth from whatever corner of his mind he just went into.

His face flushes to a light pink colour and he looks over to Alex bashfully, then back to me, "Sorry about that, got to rambling, didn't I?" I nod my head, but I keep the smile on my face until he walks away.

Now my mind is thinking of the redhead again, how would she have known that I would have wanted vegetarian? It's not like I don't eat meat at all, I'm just not a huge meat eater, plus the fact that it was lamb turned me off. I'm sure it's veal, and I don't ever want to think about eating a baby animal of anything. I mean, I'm a huge believer of animal rights, and I'm positive that this cruise-line could care less where they receive their meat from. I care though, which is why I only get meat from places where I know they don't add growth hormones to their feed and they house them in a way that doesn't cause the animals to suffer.

Well, that was a good distraction for a moment.

I tuck into my food. Alex and I talk sparingly between bites, and I honestly didn't realize how famished I was until I start to eat. I end up finishing my plate at the same time as Xander does.

Music plays softly in the background and my eyes seem to continually catch glimpses of vibrant red tresses. I try not to make it so obvious that I'm watching her, especially with a perfectly nice bloke sat across from me.

"Would you care to dance?" I hear Alexander ask me and I stare at him for a moment and shake my head. I don't really dance, you see, I'm usually too stiff and I can never seem to follow like I should. "Awe, c'mon, Naomi, live a little," he says with a charming smile on his face.

"I would, but I don't dance. I mean, I can't really dance," I say quietly to him, feeling a little embarrassed. He starts to laugh softly, trying to stifle it behind his hand. My eyes flash up to him, ready to rip into him for his laughter, but the expression on his face causes mine to lighten up slightly.

He gets to his feet and offers me his hand, "Just one dance, and if you don't want to dance after that, I won't pressure you to." I squint at him and he nods to his hand, a huge smile across his face. I let a huge sigh pass my lips and I slip my hand into his.

No sparks.

I feel no sparks.

He leads me out to the dance floor where a number of couples are already swaying together. Xander stops in the middle and turns towards me, slipping his arms around my waist, and pulling me closer to his body. My arms automatically move up around his neck. I can't help but smell the musky scent of his cologne, which isn't bad, but not really something I enjoy either. I guess it just reminds me that it isn't Emily. I glance over Alex's shoulder as we spin slowly in a circle, and when I catch her gaze, she has a look on her face that is hard to distinguish in the dim light. She spins around and heads out the door toward the deck. I want to follow her, but I can't.

"Not so bad, is it?" Alexander says to me, pulling me away from my Emily worries by distracting me.

"No, not really," I say to him. Apparently this response gives him permission to pull me closer; his body is now pressed against mine. Don't get me wrong, his body is amazingly fit. Muscles in all the right places, strong, but not soft, not like Emily. He is nice though, and intelligent, and now I feel like I'm talking myself into something. Something that I don't really want.

"Do you want to take a moment to go out on the deck? The stars have been amazingly beautiful at night."

I don't really have time to respond before he's pulled away and is leading me out one of the side doors into the cool night air. He took off his suit jacket and put it around my bare shoulders. It's a nice gesture. I should be lucky that a guy like Xander is showing interest in me. I should feel… something… but I don't, not really. I mean, I like him, but I couldn't really see him as being anything other than a friend.

His strong arm around my shoulders distracts me from my thoughts. I look over to him to see that he's looking up at the blanket of stars easily visible in the darkness. He has such a serene look on his face. It doesn't dawn on me until it's too late that he was trying to make a romantic move on me. He softly turns me to face him and he leans down to softly press his lips against mine. I'm stunned for a moment before he presses his tongue through my lips. It's not all that unpleasant, to be honest, but I just don't feel it, and I fucking adore kissing. His hands move to my hips, pulling me closer to him. It's then that I can feel his hardening cock pressing against me, and I pull away, pushing my hands against his muscular chest to put some distance between us.

I feel a burning sensation at my back and I turn around to see Emily spin on her heel and re-enter the dance hall. She saw it. I feel guilty, though I don't have a valid reason for it. Her hair flows out behind her and it's the last I see of her before I turn back around toward Xander, my face is stoic. He's not apologizing, but he's not trying to go in for another snog either. We're at an impasse.

"Didn't feel a thing, did you?" he asks as I go to turn around.

My head snaps back around to look at him, my eyebrows furrowing as I look up into his eyes. I shake my head, "I'm sorry," I say as I turn and head back inside. I need a fucking fag, but to get that I'd need to have my keycard, which is in Emily's pocket, along with my phone. Fuck. Could things get any worse than they are right now?

Apparently.

I walk into the room and I immediately search for crimson tresses. I can't seem to see Emily anywhere. I notice JJ clearing the table that Alexander and I were sat at and I quickly move over to him. I'm not sure how I can word this, so I decide blunt and to the point would be the best course of action. "JJ, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction that Emily went off to."

The young man stands up straight, his face looking anxious as he reaches into his pocket. I don't think anything of it really; until I realize the items he has sat in the palm of his hand. My phone and keycard. I tentatively reach to grab the proffered items.

My cerulean gaze flashes back up to his face, "Emily asked me to give these to you." I pick up the untouched glass of wine and down the entire contents in one go before I seize the bottle from the middle of the table. JJ doesn't say anything to me, but his eyes have a sadness to them. I almost feel the need to apologize to him, but I don't know what for.

I stalk off, my pace slower then I'd prefer because of the heels I've got on. I stop once I get to the elevators and whilst waiting for it to arrive I slip out of my shoes. They're dangling from my fingers with the bottle under my arm and my other hand clutching the items.

I don't see anyone on the rest of my trip to my room, and I let myself in and take a long swig of the wine. I grab my cigarettes and go out to sit on the balcony. The nicotine does little to calm me.

xxxxx

I don't realize that it's now half past one in the morning. I'm not sure where the missing time went, but I notice I've been through nearly half a pack of cigarettes during that time. I look down at my mobile, and the only thing I can think of is to phone her. I don't have her number in my phone, but I have the internal extension.

Somehow I end up picking up the phone and dialing Emily's extension.

"This is Emily Fitch, I'm away from my room right now. If you require immediate assistance, please press zero to be sent to the ship's directory, or press three to be automatically routed to my mobile."

Fuck… not this again. I press three and the phone rings, and rings, and rings. I'm just about to hang up when I hear, "This is Emily," I hear the monotone voice on the other end of the line and it makes me flinch. My mouth has gone dry. I can't speak.

"Hello? Can I help you?" I realize she sounds tired.

"Yeah, Emily, it… it's Naomi," I manage to push out.

"Yes, Ms. Campbell, what can I do for you at this late hour?" Her voice is steady, but I'm sure I hear a hint of bitterness in it.

There's another silence because I can't think of a single excuse, so for the second time tonight I've decided to be to the point, "Can you come to my room?"

"If there's something you require, Ms. Campbell, I will send JJ or Katie down to assist you…"

"No, please…" I interrupt my voice clearly desperate, "… I need to see you, talk to you. Please, Emily."

It's this silence now that's deafening. I can only assume that she's weighing her options, and I can hear my heartbeat pounding loudly in my ears, and feel it thumping against my ribs and pulsing through my neck. I swallow, once, feeling a knot in my throat.

"Give me a few minutes, I will be there shortly," is her response. I let out a breath and the line is dead before I can thank her.

I start to pace around my room, staring at the bottle of wine. I know I could really do with some liquid courage, but I don't want her to think I'm drunk. Oh fuck, what the hell am I going to say? I move into the bathroom and rinse out my mouth and re-apply the lip gloss. I'm just checking to make sure I don't have food stuck in my teeth when I hear a light knocking sound. I rush to the door and throw it open, a shy smile plastered on my face.

"You got here… quick," That smile fades when I see that the occupant at my door isn't the redhead, it's Xander. He tries to say something but I hold up my hand, "Look, Alexander, you're a great guy, but I'm honestly not interested. I'm sorry."

"I know, I just wanted to apologize…"

I cut him off, "Accepted, now fuck off, yeah?" I close the door in his face. A few moments later I hear his footsteps walking away from my door. I sigh deeply. That was rude, I'm well aware of that, but I don't want Emily to think that he was here, in my room, when he clearly isn't welcome.

Another five minutes goes by and I swear I'm wearing a trail in the floor from my uneasy pacing. I'm sure if I still had on my heels it would be making a difference, but my bare feet won't do much damage at all. My hand reaches for the bottle of wine just as a knock at the door sounds. I set the wine back down and look through the peep hole this time.

Thank fuck.

I pull open the door and Emily's stood there, shoulders back, head up, and arms held behind her back. It almost appears to be some kind of military stance. "What is it, Ms. Campbell?"

I don't think.

I can't.

My hand reaches forward, pulling her inside my room and then push her back against the closed door. My lips are so close to hers and I want to lean in, but what if she doesn't want that. She's not struggling against me like someone would if they were in a situation that they didn't feel comfortable in. I can feel her ragged breath against my face, and mine is just as irregular.

I feel the electricity bouncing between our bodies at every single connected point along my form. She makes me feel so alive. This was what was missing from Alex.

"Can I help you?" Emily whispers, her voice shaking slightly. I find it cute that she's still trying to show an ounce of professionalism even when I have her pinned against my door.

I have no response, my mind is filled with red and brown and a need that I've never felt in all my life. I lean down, hesitating before my face reaches Emily's. I'm nervous; scared to death may be a more appropriate term.

She closes the gap.

It's like an earthquake rumbling through my body at just the soft touch of her lips to mine. I feel her simply everywhere. She doesn't press further, but slowly our mouths start to move against one another. I feel a flood in my knickers as her tongue traces along my bottom lip, and when I part my lips to give her entrance, I feel her hands slide up my body to cup my cheeks. My hands move to her hips, then around her back.

She pushes me back a few steps so she's no longer pinned against the door. I want to tell her how radiant I think she is, how her voice sends me into a frenzy, but all thoughts cease to exist when one hand slips behind my neck, sliding through my peroxide blonde mane whilst her other hand reaches around to slowly unzip my dress.

Let me tell you, having her unzip my dress is twice as tormenting compared to how it felt when she was doing me up earlier. My breath hitches as her fingertips move down my spine until the zip could go no further. The dress is being held up only because Emily's body is so tight against my own.

I'm passed the point where rational thoughts will help me, so when I start to unbuckle her belt, I decide that my mind will just have to take a back seat whilst my body and heart explore all the wonders that are Emily Fitch. I fumble with the latch for a moment, but once it's done, I rip the belt through the loops. Still holding on to the belt, I unbutton and unzip her trousers. Her lips are still hot and moist against my own, and I realize that her hands aren't actively moving on my body. Maybe she's letting me catch her up to my state of (almost!) undress. Honestly all I'd have to do is step away from her and my dress would fall, leaving me in my knickers.

Frantically I unbutton her vest and push it off her shoulders, and then I loosen her tie and begin down the buttons of her shirt. It's at this time that I finally drop her belt to the floor. I pull the bottom of the shirt up and out of her trousers before pushing that off of her as well. My eyes chance a look down to her bra clad breasts and my breath hitches at the handfuls of flesh being restrained by black lace.

My feet pull me away, and I hear a groan of disappointment coming from the redhead. That groan of hers soon dies in her throat when I let the dress fall to the floor. Chocolate browns take in my pale skin, and her eyes dart around my body, with special interest given to my tits and the thin material that can barely be called knickers. I kick the unwanted dress away and go to my knees in front of the girl, tugging on her tight pants and slowly pushing them down her legs until she steps out of them.

My eyes open wide at the lacy black material, and I can't help but bite my lip.

I freeze then. What the fuck am I doing? I don't know how to make love to a girl, to have sex with a girl, to fuck one. I feel a hand under my chin, pushing my gaze up to look into fiery brown orbs. I must look a fright because she easily pulls me up into a standing position again, her hands moving to my cheeks. I want to tell her that I'm scared, that I want this, but that I'm not sure I'm ready for it. I'm about to tell her that I'm no good, that I don't know what I want.

"I know…" she responds to the myriad of thoughts racing through my head, and I don't have long to wonder how before her lips tenderly move against my own. The kiss is different than the frantic, heated snog moments before. It's much, much softer, and it's much less frightening for me. Her hands start to trace along my sides and my body shutters. "It's okay to touch me," she whispers into my lips, and I hadn't realized that my hands were hanging by my sides.

My fingertips slide up her forearms, over the soft strength of her biceps, and up over her shoulders to the sides of her neck. I can't even contemplate just how soft her skin is. It's like velvet, satin, and silk all mixed into one, and quickly I'm finding that I want to keep feeling more of her. She pulls me closer to her by my hips, and I can taste the hitch in her breath when the skin of my torso makes contact with hers.

I can feel the wet heat soaking my knickers. I don't think I've ever been this turned on before. I notice one of her hands leaving my body and I hear a soft snap and she leans away from me for long enough to toss her bra away. Her body is back against mine, pushing me slowly backwards until the back of my knees connect with the bed and I'm forced to sit. Our lips continue to tease and every once in a while our tongues would dance, but never did our mouths part, even when I start to scoot further on the bed, she simply follows me, crawling her way on top of me.

She didn't stay on top of me long; instead she shifted to the side, pulling me to lie on my side as well. Everything was so beautifully tender. I don't think, of any of the blokes I've been with, that I've ever had my body touched with such… care. It really is a brilliant feeling. I can only imagine that this is what it feels like to be made love to, and I scare myself a little when I realize that I'm okay with that. I'm okay that it's Emily who's making love to me.

My hands gently explore all the available skin, noting the spots that cause her breathing to change, or a moan to reverberate into my mouth. I want to remember so that later I can explore these areas further. I'm positive she's doing the same as one of her hands comes up to cup my fleshy mound, her thumb brushing over my painfully erect nipple. When her hand leaves to pay its twin a visit I can't contain the, "Christ, Emily…" that whispers its way through my lips. I hear her hum her approval of my reaction, but that gets caught, then turns into a groan when my hand slides over the curve of her shapely arse and over the lacey underwear.

I want her everywhere, need her everywhere at once.

Her lips leave my own and start to leave a trail of fire along my jaw line. "You're beautiful," she husks into my ear as her kisses change direction to move down my neck. Before I know it she's kissing along my collarbone and then her lips hover over my right nipple, breathing her hot breath onto it. I want her to take hold of it, suck on it, nip it, lick it, fucking anything but what she's doing, because it's driving me mad. My darkened eyes look down at her and I notice that she's looking up at me, as if asking permission to continue. I nod my head and the moment her lips envelop my nub my back arches into her. It feels like an explosion through my body, like nothing else I've ever experienced.

Her tongue flicks across my nipple and my body trembles. She moves to my other breast and repeats the actions on the one previous before nipping as she pulled away. Her lips are back on mine; sweetly caressing them while her hands push me onto my back.

I comply. I'm a slave to her will.

Emily moves between my legs, leaving kisses down my stomach as her hands slide down my sides, hooking into my knickers. My hips rise of their own accord as she slips the last shred of material from my body. Again she looks up to me, silently asking if she can go on, and I respond with, "Please."

Her lips curl into a smile, and I just can't get over how radiant she is. Her tongue makes a deliberately slow trail along my slit, and I hear her moan before she reaches my clit.

To be honest I've never been one to get off on anything but penetration (and even then I'm hard pressed to get off), but the way her tongue is working my clit, I feel no need to feel her inside me, not yet at least. Her talented tongue continues to bring me higher and I find my right hand has moved into her scarlet tresses whilst my left is pulling and teasing my breasts.

She speeds up, bringing me to the brink of my orgasm before she slows down her movements. I'm aware I'm making all sorts of unintelligible noises, begging for her to push me over the cliff into oblivion. I'm at her mercy though, and she continues to tease me until I simply don't think I can stand anymore without losing consciousness.

"Emily… fuck… don't… stop… " I call out my request to my lover. My vision goes white and my hand subconsciously presses her head harder between my legs, my hips lifting off the bed as the white fire works its way through my body. My body tightens, my clit throbbing between her lips. Emily keeps softly stroking my nub with her tongue as the waves continue to pump through me.

When my body relaxes I can feel her mouth leave my sensitive bundle and she gently starts to lick along my slit, groaning, I can only guess, at the river she created. My hips buck into her every once in a while when her tongue parts my lower lips to dip between them. I'm tired, my body is tired, but I need to feel her lips on mine again. I gently take a handful of her hair and pull on it gently. She understands, wiping her chin clean of my juices before connecting our lips. I can taste myself on them, which is a new experience for me, and I know I'm turned on all over again.

She pulls away, against my protests, and looks down at me, her eyes bright and shining, "You should sleep," she whispers.

"But I…"

"No… not now. You need to rest," she explains.

I don't like her answer, but my body is still exhausted from the energy expelled to argue with her. Emily's body goes to rise off mine and I feel unbridled terror start to find its way through my body. My fingers dig into her, and she looks down at me again. She's still smiling, and I feel my own lips twist up into one as well. "Don't go…" I hear myself request.

Her grin widens. "I have to be up early to tend to breakfast," she says quietly, and I feel my panic rising. I don't want her to go; I want her to stay with me. I want to fall asleep with her in my arms. I want to wake up and see her dazzling face. I need it.

My mind is searching for a reason for her to stay, for any kind of excuse. Hundreds of thoughts go through my head, but none of them seems quite good enough. Most of them, I suspect, Emily will be able to shoot down in a heartbeat.

"Set your alarm on your mobile, and I'll do the same… I'll… I'll make sure you're awake in time…"

"At four in the morning?" she questions me.

I hadn't realized that she had to wake up so early, and if my calculations are correct, it's sometime after two, which means she'll have less than two hours of sleep, and that's if she gets to bed right now.

"If that's what it takes to get you to stay, I'll do anything," I answer honestly.

Emily leans down and pecks my lips, then pulls away from me. I'm about to protest when she puts a hand over my heart, "I'm getting my phone, not leaving, yeah babe? Where's yours?" I point over to the table next to my key card and watch as she leans down to retrieve her phone from the pocket of her trousers and also picks up my mobile on the way. My eyes blatantly perv at Emily's arse as she bends down. I nod my thanks as she hands it to me, and I quickly set my alarm for four am, then for fifteen minutes after that (just in case).

She must do the same thing before she snuggles into my body, tucked under my arm with her head laid on my chest as I lie on my back. Emily's hand moves across my bare middle, and I feel the fire start to boil the blood in my veins all over again. Any shred of weariness that was prevalent a few minutes prior has completely disintegrated. In its place is a yearning that I simply must…

Emily takes this time to move her soft touch lower until her fingertips are brushing over my pubic bone. My arm tightens around her shoulder for but a moment before I flip my body on top of hers, my thigh slipping between her own, and pressing up against those erotic, black lacy knickers she's still got on. Her lips are holding a smirk, and I know now that she knew exactly what she was doing… the little minx. My upper body leans forward and I tease her lips with my tongue before sitting halfway back up, letting my azure gaze move over her delicate skin.

It hit me, like an arrow to the chest… I don't have a fucking clue what to do. I should have been paying more attention when Emily was taking me up the mountain and over the cliff. That would have been a bit counter-productive though, I think. I mean, I've taken care of myself, but it's different when it's someone else. They have different likes, different needs.

I feel two soft hands press against my cheeks and I look up into the mostly obsidian eyes, "Just relax, yeah babes?" I try to nod, but even that is proving difficult. "Look, I should get at least some sleep, so can we just lie here together?" My lips part, an argument on the tip of my tongue when she continues, "We still have a few nights before the end of the cruise, so you're more than welcome to repay the favour." I finally manage to move my head up and down and I slide from atop the red headed debonair.

Emily cuddles into my side, her arm once again going around my middle, but this time she keeps herself from stroking my stomach. Probably a good thing if she actually wants to fall asleep. My eyes feel heavy already and I feel myself slipping into unconsciousness, but not before I hear the husky whisper from the woman cambered into me, "you taste amazing by the way, have sweet dreams."

How the fuck am I suppose to fall asleep now?

Damn it!

xxxxx

It's bright, and the first thing I do is cover my eyes with the pillow to block it out, but it does little because now that I'm half-way awake, I can feel the rest of my body starting to wake up. The first, of course, is my bladder. It isn't until I sit up that my brain proper wakes up, and my head swings to the other side of the bed, which is empty, save for a little note. I pick it up and smile at the bubbly print, _'Emily slept here_', complete with a little arrow to her side of the bed. I turn the note over to see that there's more written on the back, the print smaller so she could fit more in. _'I'm glad you set that second alarm on your mobile or I wouldn't have woken up… and you obviously didn't wake. I'm sorry I have to leave you, but I do have to work. See you at breakfast, or maybe lunch if you sleep in that late. xx E'_

I feel… lighter. I know that's physically impossible, but my chest, my heart, my head, everything seems to have received a shot of helium, and I'm actually nervous that I may float away. Alright, so I know that's absolute bollocks, but that is the feeling I've got, one of euphoria, and I have Emily to thank for that.

"Shit," I curse to myself as I hear my ringtone start up, followed by the vibration on the hard surface. I lean over and smile a bit to myself as I look at the caller ID. Before answering I get out of bed, grab my fags and lighter, and head out to the balcony. I hit the answer button, "Hey."

"So how goes the quest for love?" I can't help but chuckle a little bit, of course Effy knows. I'm not quite sure how my best friend is able to do that, but she can. I don't answer. "So it's going well then?" she quickly assesses because of my silence. "What's her name?"

"W… what?"

I hear Effy's version of a laugh on the other end of the phone, which could kind of sound like a hiccup. "I asked," she starts slowly, as if I'm some child and she needs to annunciate herself especially slow, "what's her name?"

I start feeling the need to be defensive, and I've just mounted up my response when Effy interrupts me, "You're not going to try to tell me that it's some bloke you've found interesting, are you?"

"No," I respond before I've thought better about it, then I try to quickly correct myself, "there is this guy called Alexander. "

I don't even need to see her face to know that she's got that all knowing smirk on her lips, and that she's already dismissed the guy's name that I gave her. "So… what's her name," she prods again. I sigh. I don't know what I was thinking when I thought I could keep it from her. I might as well call her God, or Goddess Effy, because she just knows everything. "You're not really going to make me guess, are you?"

"Uh… no… I just…"

"Emily Fitch?"

My face goes blank, my jaw drops. Okay, so I know Effy freaks me out a bit with her uncanny ability to know what's going on, but how the actual fuck did she know…

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Effy, how did you… I mean… what… when…"

I hear a single laugh again through the receiver. "I took the liberty of looking at the crew before I booked your ticket. She's the one that I thought would catch your eye. Though, admittedly, I did think it was going to take a bit longer for you to suck it up." I just know she has that look about her and I know she can feel the scowl I'm throwing her through the phone. "Have you fucked her yet?"

I'm outraged, "That, is none of your fucking business!"

"Another yes… wow, you're moving quite a bit quicker than I thought."

I just wish I could strike her right now. I hate and love her at the same time. "Oh Christ, Eff, what the hell do I do?"

"Have you got her number?"

"Well, kind of, I have the number to her extension…"

"But, you never got her mobile number?" she says in that monotone voice of hers. I don't answer her, and she continues, "So you've fucked her and yet you didn't think to get her contact information."

"I wasn't exactly thinking of that while she was…" I leave the sentence unsaid, knowing that Effy would know what I mean, because, let's face it, she already knows anyway.

There's an uncomfortable silence. Sure there's plenty of silence when I speak to Effy, but this one is horrible, as if she's sorting something out in her head. I don't like it, but I don't have anything else to say. I can't even ask her about what's going on with her, because she knows that it would be because I'm trying to change the subject and not talk about this thing with Emily.

"You better get up to breakfast to see about your girl."

"Fuck off," I halfway laugh into the receiver before the line goes dead.

Fucking Effy. Sometimes I wish she would just let me in on what she's got going on in that mental brain of hers. It would make everything so much fucking easier.

xxxxx

It doesn't take me long to shower and slip into some comfortable clothes, just a blue skirt with a white top (complete with white knickers and a bra), and some white, semi fancy sandals. I brush my hair down and leave for the dining area with my peroxide hair still wet. I walk confidently up to the self serve table, at least I look confident. Effy's little conversation has shaken me to my very core.

"Ms. Campbell," I hear the husky voice behind me, sending tsunami shockwaves through my system. I turn around politely, my face unreadable, but it slowly brightens at the sight of Emily a metre away from me. The gap between us soon shrinks until she's obviously within my personal space, but not touching me.

"Ms. Fitch," I grin at her as I take my plate and sit down at a nearby chair.

The hairs stand on end when I hear her whispering to my seated form, "You'll be on land this afternoon, if you don't care to go sightseeing, we could meet to perhaps learn a bit more about each other." Even that sounded sexual, and it took no time at all for me to respond to her by nodding, not trusting my voice. "Or…" she starts, her voice so quiet that I have to strain to hear her, "… I have the afternoon off and into the late evening, we can go sightseeing together."

I bite my bottom lip, a whirlwind of thoughts all trying to be the most prevalent in my brain at that very moment. My eyes close tightly as I try to clear my mind, though I'm not successful at all.

"What would you prefer?"

She sets a dish in front of me: strawberries and whipped cream. "I think," Emily begins, her lips so close to my ear that I swear I can feel them brushing along the shell of it, which makes me shiver. "… you and I should have a nice picnic…"

"Naomi!"

I glare up to see Alexander coming towards me and Emily takes this moment to stop speaking and stand straight up behind me. I miss feeling the heat radiating from her form.

"Xander," I drawl, clearly agitated that he's ruined the little thing that Emily and I had going.

"So what are you going to do on land?" he asks cheerfully. Did he not remember what happened just last night? Maybe he's just a glutton for punishment.

I turn around to see that my flaming red head is busying herself at the nearby table. I can see, even from the brief glance I permit myself that she's just trying to look busy, but she's really just moving items around. It's cute, and I, regrettably, look back to Alex.

"Not sure, I haven't decided yet." He is still smiling at me, and my eyebrows rise in question. I'm not sure what exactly I saw in him, because I can't even stand to be sat at the same table as him.

"I thought maybe we could go exploring together, that is, unless you're bringing your girlfriend along."

My eyes go wide for a moment before I contain my utter shock. "I'm not sure what you mean," I reply coolly.

"Naomi, you realize you're not fooling anyone. You have that 'just sexed up' look about you, and there's been talk that you and Emily are an item," he responds with a smirk on his lips. He leans over and picks up a strawberry from my plate, dipping it into the whipped cream and offers it to me. I go to grab it from him. He shouldn't be enjoying the treat that Emily so thoughtfully brought to me. Alex pulls the fruit back slightly, shaking his head, "No hands Naomi," he grins as he holds it back toward me.

He's got to be fucking mental if he thinks my lips are going anywhere near that morsel that he's offering me. "No thanks, I can get my own." I grab up another berry, dip it, and then take a bite, all but moaning at the taste with my eyes closed.

When my eyes open I notice that Xander's mouth is slightly open, and I quickly deduce what it is that put that look on his face. My actions were rather sexual, and the sound of contentment probably just added to the affect.

"Excuse me," Alex says as he gets up, his face red, "I'll get back with you about traversing the town later," he says almost as an afterthought as he walks away.

Not two seconds after he's walked away, I feel that chill running down my spine again, "Jesus, Naomi, that was a bit harsh, wasn't it?"

"He didn't seem to take the subtle cues I gave him to fuck off," I state factually.

I hear her giggle, "So, are you going to take him up on his offer, or have you decided on other plans?"

I stand up, grabbing a strawberry and dipping it in one fluid motion. As I turn I realize just how close Emily is to me, and we're nearly on top of each other. Her hand reaches forward to my wrist, and she brings the sweet berry to her lips. Her piercing coffee orbs stay locked with mine as she takes a bite. Some of the cool juice drips onto my fingers and it's my turn for my gob to hang open. Now I see how teasing it was for Alex, because I want to jump Emily's bones right here in the dining area. I snap out of my daze, slipping the remainder of the fruit into my mouth, making sure she's watching as I lick my fingers clean.

She laughs, "You still haven't answered."

"What was I answering?" I honestly couldn't remember after that sensual display of hers.

"Once we hit land…" she offers to assist my sex-addled brain back into the conversation.

Right. I still don't have an answer for her though. I'm about to try to say something when the other twin comes into my vision, grabbing Emily by the hand and whispering rather loudly that Emily needed to "fucking start working, lazy cow."

"Um, Katie, is it?" I say and she whips around to face me with Emily stood behind her.

"Yes," she says shortly. A chortle is teasing the back of my throat and it's taking all that I am not to just let it go. I figure laughing isn't the best idea at the moment.

"I was actually asking Emily if she knew of any special places I should visit when we hit land," I smile at her in a friendly fashion, but the other Fitch twin isn't buying it.

Katie pulls out a brochure and shoves it at me, does what is halfway between a curtsey and a bow and then strides off with Emily following along helplessly. Emily mouths 'sorry' over her shoulder as she's pulled into the 'employees only' section. I look down at the pamphlet in my hands and laugh as it's all about the port we're about to pull into. It has restaurants and shops that are popular. The other twin has spunk, that's for sure.

xxxxx

The ship has been docked for nearly an hour and a half, and I'm not sure if I should go find Emily or wait in my room, which is where I am currently. I end up chain smoking four cigarettes, staring down at my mobile every now and again. Effy was right, I should have gotten her number. Sure I could call her extension, but what if it didn't give me the option to be forwarded to her directly? My phone starts to buzz in my hand and I look down at the screen. It's a text from an unknown number. I feel excitement start to flow through my body as I open it.

'_Hey Naomi, have you left the ship yet? I'm still open to meet you if you're not doing anything. Alex'_

I frown down at the text. Definitely not the person I was waiting to hear from. I quickly thumb in a response.

'_No thank you.'_

I'm not sure exactly how he got my mobile number, because I know I sure as fuck didn't give it to him. I sigh down to my phone, hoping that Alexander would get the fucking message this time. A few moments later my phone vibrates again. I growl in frustration and I click into it, not bothering to notice the number.

'_Gorgeous Blonde, I wonder if, perhaps, you'd like to get off this fucking ship now. ~E'_

I look down, slightly confused as to the response that I was expecting from Alex. A laugh erupts when my mind catches up to realize that it is in fact that red head of mine… mine, eh? Not sure when I started considering her mine, but I'm not about to argue with myself over that fact either.

'_My Stunning Red Head, come and get me. Take me somewhere… anywhere. XX N'_

A smile forms on my lips as I go back inside and start to primp, knowing that my girl is sure to arrive shortly. I brush through my mane, and brush my teeth. My make-up is quickly touched up, just eye-liner and a bit of concealer, nothing too heavy as I don't know what sort of plans Emily has for us. I pick up and set down my sweater six times before a soft knock on the door steals my attention from my dilemma.

I open the door and, while I'm not surprised to see Emily, I am surprised to see her in anything other than her uniform. I know I'm stupid to have thought that she'd be wearing the same type of outfit she's been forced to wear the entirety of our voyage. She has on a white sun dress with bright green flowers, complete with green slip-on shoes.

"Your stunning red head?" the woman says to me as she steps into my room, closing the door behind her. It took me a few moments to realize that that was exactly what I had put in my text to her. My hand goes up to the back of my neck, rubbing it slightly as my eyes look down at the ground between us, feeling rather foolish, and wishing I had actually thought about my response before sending it. I swallow, the nervous butterflies swarming relentlessly.

"Naomi," her melodic voice whispers as I feel her silky fingertips pushing my chin up to meet her gaze, "it's not a bad thing, I was just surprised." She's smiling at me and it is as if she provided a net to capture the anxious tension in my stomach to be replaced by a warm satisfied feeling.

That's all it takes for me to feel better, to feel more confident. All I need is her. How crazy is that for me to even be thinking that? I'd have sworn up and down that I would never feel like this, never feel so connected to someone that I would do anything for them. Emily came into my life and washed away all my preconceptions of love.

Emotion is burning its way through me. I lean in, my hands cupping her rosy cheeks and I place the softest of kisses on her lips. I could lose myself in her, and with that in mind I pull back. She lets out a disapproving groan and I smile down at her. It's nice to know that it goes both ways, not that Emily hadn't shown me, rather brilliantly, exactly how she felt. I quickly start to go into the perverse section of my brain that is playing out the exchange between Emily and me the night before. My knickers are drenched in a second.

"Naomi?"

Shit. "Yeah, babe?" I smile sweetly to her as if I wasn't just lost in a sea of my own lust.

Emily smiles cheekily at me, grabbing my hand to lead me out. I manage to grab my bag, shoving my phone and keycard inside it as we go. "You're horrible, you know that right?" Emily says to me over her shoulder as I close the door to my room. Confusion must fill my face as she continues, "You're perving, and by the look on your face, fanaticizing."

Busted.

A blush, I'm sure, covers my cheeks, "Can we just go?"

"You're still caught, babe. I'll teach you to be subtle… though I'm horribly turned on wondering what it was that brought that look to your beautiful face."

My throat clears, my voice low, "N… nothing."

"Also a bad liar," she teases.

I pout slightly as we start to walk off the ship, down the thin walkway that I swear I'm going to fall over. My hand squeezes hers whilst the other is sliding down the guard-rail. If I survived making it off this boat, I suspect that Emily knows all the great places to see.

xxxxx

It wasn't the events, or the places that made the outing special, it was the girl who kept my hand firmly in her grasp almost the entire time. She made everything so vibrant, like the colours seemed so much brighter, the lights more illuminated, and the exhibits more fascinating. This trip out would have meant absolutely nothing if I had been with, say, Xander. The music that floated on the air was more beautiful as it swirled around Emily and me as if it created colours of shining jewels all around us, and I owe it all to the girl whose hand I didn't ever want to release again.

I should have brought my camera, but of course that blasted device is still tucked away in the front pocket of my bag. I never was a good one with pictures. If I really need to, I can take one on my phone. It wouldn't be the greatest of quality, but it would suffice.

Emily leads me along the shoreline and I am in some kind of blissed out state. My body is warm, like Emily has planted a burning ember deep within my soul, and as long as she's around, it will continue on. That's a frightening thought for me though. I don't rely on anyone for anything, and all of a sudden this red head comes into my life and I feel this pull towards her, this… knowledge that everything will be alright.

It's actually a pretty fucking fantastic feeling. Don't get me wrong, I swear that at any moment that a tub of water will be poured over Emily's ember, but I will try my hardest to keep it going. I have to.

We dance at a little tent on the beach after she feeds me bite sized pieces of shrimp. There is more food laid out on the table, almost looking like a buffet. Luckily I don't see anyone from the cruise here, not that I'm ashamed, but I really can't stand any of them. I have only one drink, and Emily doesn't have any. She states that it's because she has to work later and for that reason alone she can't drink in excess, so she decides not to tempt herself with any. I don't push it.

We had dinner at a small hole in the wall restaurant that looked disgusting from the outside, but warm and inviting once inside. The food was flavourful and the dishes large enough for me to be pleasantly full without feeling like I had eaten too much.

We walk around, not doing anything much but letting our hands swing serenely between us in a completely comfortable silence, and I would steal kisses from her every once in a while. There's a light breeze coming off the water. I think it feels nice as it cools down my heated skin, since my body is mere moments away from being in flames. Emily, however, is all but shivering. I release her hand only to put my arm around her shoulders. She snuggles into my side, slipping her arm around my lower back.

My newly perverse mind starts imagining her body underneath my own, my hands leaving a trail of heated goosebumps in their wake as they move along her skin. Her raspy voice calls out my name when my lips suck softly on her pulse point. I can feel her excitement simply by the thumping artery against my mouth. Her back arches into me as my hands cover her glorious tits, and she moans when my thumbs brush over her nipples. Emily's hands take handfuls of my peroxide tresses and pull me back up to connect our lips…

"Naomi?"

My eyes snap out of my fantasy and over to the red head, who was staring at me.

"What?" I mumble sheepishly.

She chuckles, which soon turns into a full fledged laugh within a few seconds. "I'd ask what you were thinking of, but I'm fairly certain of what it was," she says lightheartedly with one hand coming up to try to stifle her laugh.

I look at her in confusion. How had she known? Maybe she's trying to drag the answer out of me by pretending she already knows, but in reality she has no clue. Am I that transparent? The only person who can properly read me is Effy, or so I thought. I can't really go off of that though, because she knows everybody, and all their history, and secrets, and everything just by looking at them for three minutes. I swear if there's such thing as a God or Goddess on earth, Effy would be one of them. I don't know how she does it.

I wish I had Effy's powers right about now so I could deduce what it is that Emily is thinking. I wish I could be inside that pretty little head of hers. Wish I knew if she was feeling all the things that I am, or if I'm just some tourist on a cruise, a conquest.

My face falls at the thought and I feel the arm around me tighten slightly. "Naoms, what's wrong?"

I suppose I should be glad that she dropped the previous subject, but it's short-lived with the way my chest is constricting as I conjure up thoughts that I'm just her bitch for the week.

"Naomi," she says with the faintest hint of panic evident in her milky voice.

I look over to her. There's so many things I want to say, so many questions I want to ask, but my tongue has grown in my mouth and I can't seem to formulate a single word. Emily moves around until she's in front of me, both of her arms now encircle my waist and she's pressed softly against me. There's worry and fear in her big beautiful coffee pools. She's searching my azure blues intently, and I have no idea what they're telling her, but soon her body relaxes and a smile starts to form on her lips.

I'm expecting her to say something to me, because that's the impression she gives me, but that isn't what happens at all. She's up on her toes, her breath moving slowly and softly against my mouth.

"You're not some floozy that I've picked up for the week. I don't do this. I never have. That's why I don't work the gay cruises. If the girls are straight then I can admire from afar and not be involved…"

I'm sure I'm meant to hear every word she says and digest it, but I can't seem to concentrate on anything but her lips that are so close to mine. I wet my lips with my tongue, and the back of the muscle swipes along her bottom lip in the process. Emily's breath hitches; I can feel it against my mouth. Christ.

She recovers quickly, "… and I thought I was safe this time around too, until I saw you."

I look into her eyes, and I know she's stating nothing but the truth. I'm elated to hear this, and I show her by the grin that soon graces my features. Warmth spreads through my body; it's a feeling that I'm sure I've never felt before with the exception of when the vivacious ginger is around. Along with that warm feeling, however, is a heat that is pulsating out from my heart to every last nerve ending in my entire body. It's almost as if my body knows something that my brain doesn't, or at least something that my brain is only starting to admit to itself. Of course my heart knows about it, because I'm positive that's why I get this feeling of euphoria just by looking at Emily.

Still, my mind keeps trying to tell me that it's not possible.

I love her. I love Emily. Emily Fitch. I don't just love her though, it's deeper, and it's all encompassing. I'm _in_ love with her.

Emily is magical. I have no doubt in my mind that she is. Everything she does and says screams to my heart in a way that can only be described in fairytales. She is the yin to my yang, the salt to my pepper, the light to my dark… she completes me. She is all that I need in my life.

Christ, what has she done to me?

Everything I knew is rubbish I've thrown in the proverbial bin of life. Of course my morals are still intact, but so many other things are no longer valid, and in their place is a softness I didn't know was possible within me. I feel warm when she's near me, and I can tell she feels the same way, not that she's said, really, but she's given me clues as to how she feels. Soft brushes across my skin, the look in her eyes, the smile that adorns her lips, and I can't forget the tender passion when she kisses me. She makes me feel valuable, loved, needed, wanted, desirable, intelligent, and so many other words… words that had meant nothing before she came into my life.

I will be sure to thank Effy. If it wasn't for her, then none of this could have been possible.

These thoughts run through my mind at hyper-speed and I fear that everything I'm thinking is playing out like a movie across my face, through my ever expressive eyes for Emily to take in.

Bless her if she can read the look I'm giving, because she doesn't mention it. She does lean up to place a kiss that's way too short on my lips before taking a step back. Her hand finds mine and she starts walking back towards the ship. I notice before she turns from me, that the chocolate of her irises is nearly covered completely by the obsidian of her pupils. Her pace is much quicker, less leisurely, as we trek back.

"Where do you live?" I find myself asking after our momentary gaze lock.

Her harmonic laugh forces a shy smile to form on my lips. "Bristol," her voice is soft.

What? "How have I never seen you before?"

"My sister and I did home schooling. Our mum didn't think that traditional schools were good enough for us. It was horrible. This job was what I needed to move out, and Katie didn't want me to do anything without her."

"Is that why she's kind of a bitch? She's protective of you?" I interrupt.

Emily smiles, "Yes, that's exactly why. Well, that and she never wants to be left out of anything. I was kind of the doormat when I lived at home. Katie's the older twin, by only six minutes, but she was the favoured twin. I didn't care to make a fuss so she dubbed me her shadow, taking me everywhere she went. I gave her some kind of power or something."

"I can totally understand that," I say without thinking.

Her eyebrows furrow, which is utterly adorable as she asks, "What do you mean?"

I sidle up to her, my hands slipping around her hips to her lower back as I pull our bodies closer together, "I mean, I understand how she would want you around, Ems," the nickname slips out, but she doesn't correct me, so I continue, "you're brilliant. You're more than that. You make me feel a confidence, a self-worth that I've never felt in my life."

"You had that all along, Naomi, you just couldn't see it," she counters.

"No, Emily, don't discredit yourself. I know who I was. I was an unhappy sarcastic bitch." I chuckle to myself as I remember Effy telling me the same thing weeks before when she presented the ticket for this cruise. "You unlocked something in me, Emily, and I'll never be that way again, not as long as I have you."

Her hands slip up my arms to settle around my neck, her fingertips teasing the nape of my neck, sending electricity down my spine and I'm fairly certain I'm about to short-circuit. I feel the familiar ache settle at the apex of my thighs, and I find that the closer we get to the ship, the more frantic we become. Our kisses more demanding, our hands searching out more, and there's an obvious desire that's almost combustible, and I would willingly explode, or implode, as long as Emily is right there with me.

My red head stops before we walk across the plank to get on the boat. She drops my hand then, and I instantly feel the debilitating loss. I can't help but look to her, a look of pleading in my eyes.

"I can't lose my job, Naomi, please."

How can I really argue with that? I nod my head, though I don't want to and follow along behind her like a puppy that is in trouble. My eyes are downturned as I walk over the water and step onto the ship. Once I feel the sway of the water under the boat I look up, my eyes running up Emily's legs, then over her arse, and up her back to the crimson locks that are softly blowing in the sea breeze. She's beautiful.

I continue to follow along behind her, staying about ten paces behind until she reaches the door to my room. She's impatient. Her hands are fiddling with each other and I decide to take my time with my last few steps, really letting my hips sway with each step I take. Emily is eye fucking me, and she's not being subtle about it at all. I pull out my key card and accidently drop it. She's picked it up and shoved it in the slot before I can even think of leaning down. I stand there for a moment as she takes a step into my cabin and turns toward me, and there's no doubt what she wants to do to me.

A smile graces my lips, a predatory, seductive smile. I lean against the door frame, not fully inside until she reaches forward, grabbing the hair at the back of my neck to pull me inside, slamming me into the closing door and attacking my lips. I lose myself in them, in her. She's so soft, so supple, even in her ferocity.

She's an animal, and I love that about her.

My hands are pulling up her dress as she's stripping me of my clothes. I get her naked first, and I'm left in my knickers. I step into her, and she follows my steps backward until she hits the bed and has no choice but to sit down on the edge.

Fire. Flames. That is all I can feel as I look down on her. She reaches forward to pull me to her and I bat her hands away. Not this time, Emily, this time it is I who will devour you.

I'm not sure where this sudden surge of courage came from, but I roll with it. I get to my knees and spread her legs wide. I reach my hands forward to take her wrists and I pin them behind her, causing her perky tits to sit out on display. I glance down between her legs to see the evidence of her desire. She's soaking wet. I apprehensively lean forward and swipe my tongue the length of her slit. Then I move it back up and look at her.

"Fuck…" she groans at me as she struggles to free her hands.

I let her wrists go and dive forward. I honestly have no clue what I'm doing, but she tastes like honey, and that's what pushes me to continue. It's a need, now, a purely carnal need to feast upon the offering of Emily Fitch.

Her hands move into my tresses and she pulls me more roughly between her legs. A feeling of rapture washes over me, and the only thing in my world right now is this feisty red head.

I move my tongue against her, and I must be doing something right because her groans and moans seem to be increasing in volume. It's like the most gorgeous song playing in my ears. In between her noises of pleasure she calls out my name. I find her clit and suck softly on it. Her hips grind and her hands guide my lips over the bundle of nerves and she lets loose a deep-rooted guttural growl.

I can only assume she's getting closer to her imminent climax by the way her hips are moving into me and the sound of her uneven breathing. At times I wonder if she's going to start breathing again after she holds her breath, letting it out with a whimper.

My chin is dripping with her juices and I relent on her clit to glide my tongue through her wetness again, taking all that she has to offer me into my mouth and swallowing it lustfully. I believe I've found my new favourite thing to eat… Emily.

I reach up to palm her tits, taking her nipples between my fingers and rolling them as she guides me back to her throbbing clit. I oblige her gleefully as I flick across the engorged nub.

"Fuck… Naoms… just like… don't stop…" she half screams half groans at me.

I follow her instructions and continue my ministrations and take her higher and higher. I can feel my jaw and tongue starting to tire and cramp, but I persevere, and everything in my life is nothing compared to how I'm feeling right now, with my head between the Fitch twin's legs, her hands in my hair with the universal sounds of fucking coming, rather loudly, as her head tilts back.

A scream of passion moves through the air as her torso falls back on the bed. Her hips lift off the bed and I follow her up, half because I can't stand to let go, and half because she's still holding me securely to her centre. I can feel her clit throbbing between my lips, but I don't stop my movements, wanting to drag it out as long as possible. It's only when her body stops trembling that I slow and release her. I blow softly at the wet heat and her body shivers.

She pulls me up roughly and she hungrily takes my mouth with hers. I moan into her mouth and she answers my call with one of her own as she tastes herself on my lips. Her tongue and mine fight for dominance before she slows it down and my heart swells with emotion.

When she finally pulls my mouth from hers, she looks deeply into my eyes for a moment before looking to the clock beside the bed. "Fuck," she says, "I have to go to work. Just… fuck…" she pulls me back down for a scorching hot snog, one that tells me that she doesn't want to leave me.

I pull back, unable to let this continue on if she will only get in trouble by being late, or completely absent, from work. My body is on fire, and I know that she is the only one who will be able to make me explode into a glorious climax, but she needs to go. I understand. It doesn't mean I have to like it. I crawl off of her and stand, holding my hand out to her. When her hand wraps around mine I pull her up and I suddenly have a Fitch wrapped around my torso. I pepper her ruby red locks with soft, undemanding kisses until she moves out of my embrace.

"I want to stay."

"I know," I say sadly, which accompanies the sad smile spread across my face.

"Can I nip in to take a shower?"

"Of course."

I want to follow her, and I almost do. It would have been completely counterproductive, and if there's one thing I know (besides the fact that I'm utterly in love with Emily), it's the fact that I never want to hurt this tiger of a woman, and losing her job because of being indecently exposed in my bed would surely do just that.

Instead I go out on the balcony after slipping a top on that doesn't quite reach the top of my knickers. I light up a fag and try to quell the fire in my veins. It helps, but only a small amount. I'm smiling a little too large out at the sea with a tsunami of emotions filling me from the tips of my toes, out to my fingertips, and up to the top of my head. I come to the conclusion that Emily is my natural, beautiful disaster. She has the power to completely obliterate everything I've ever known, and everything in the future.

As I'm contemplating my fate I hear the door open to see a wet Emily wrapped in a towel. Her hair is hanging down in tendrils around her radiant face, and I can't keep the smirk off my lips at what I would like to do to her.

She looks shy, and a bit guilty. I feel it in the pit of my stomach. This isn't good, that look isn't good. "You um… you ripped my dress when you took it off me…" she starts out and I'm standing up and apologizing before I let her finish. "Naoms," she whispers and covers my mouth with her hand. I concede, only because I don't have a choice in the matter. "Do you have something I could slip into? I need to get to my room and I don't think wearing a towel is very acceptable."

"Oh fuck… yes… I do…" I mumble as I pass her into my room and throw open my suitcase and grab a pair of pyjama bottoms and an oversized shirt with a pig on the front of it that I got at one of my mum's protests against the cruelty of animals. It's my favourite for some reason.

Emily giggles as she looks at the picture on the front of the shirt, "Cute," she remarks and my face reddens. She turns her back to me and lets the towel fall.

My gaze immediately goes to her supple arse and I'm reaching for it before she bends down to step into the bottoms, and pulls them up. I stop and pull my hands back as she turns around with a filthy, erotic look on her face. She doesn't bother to cover up her magnificent tits and I glance at them briefly before moving to look back at her face. She slips on the shirt and I have to admit that it does look humongous on her.

"Thanks for the clothes."

"Mmmmhmmm," I hum back to her. She steps into me and places a kiss on the corner of my lips. She doesn't back up, and I'm having a hard time not reaching out to her in such a close proximity.

"If you decide to come out of your room at all, make sure you wash your face, because you smell like pussy," she jests, then turns on her heel, grabbing her belongings in her arms, and heads to the door. Her face softens when she turns back to me as she reaches for the door. I want her to stay. "You are amazing Naomi… not just… not just what you made me feel, but the way I always feel when I'm near you. Please remember that." She opens the door and takes a step before turning back, "Oh, and you probably should stay away from Katie. She's a bit overprotective, and doesn't really agree with my 'lifestyle choice'." She punctuates the last two words with air quotes and smiles to me. "I love you, Naomi Campbell."

I'm left speechless as she strides out, closing the door behind her. My knees give out and I'm thankful that I'm close enough to the bed so that I don't fall to the floor. The sound of her voice is echoing in my head, _'I love you, Naomi Campbell.'_ It plays over and over in my head.

She loves me. I think I'm the luckiest girl in the world. No, I don't think… I know.

xxxxx

The bed is cold without my fiery ball of Fitch under the duvet with me. It isn't like I expected her to come back, but I miss her. My chest actually hurts… feels constricted, as if Emily took all the oxygen with her when she left. I know I'll see her soon, but honestly, it's becoming increasingly difficult to be away from her. She's my heroin, and I need a fix.

As if by some kind of telepathic powers that I'm starting to believe Emily has, my phone vibrates, and I'm so positive that it must be her that I don't even check the name and just open it up.

'_Come meet me on the deck.'_

I'm up and dressed in no time at all, pulling my hair back into a messy bun on the back of my head. My smile is huge and I nearly skip to my requested destination. As I walk though, I look at the message again. That's strange, I swear I saved Emily's phone number in my phone.

"Fucking lezza bitch…"

My eyes flick up to see a very angry and aggressive Fitch twin, and it is definitely the wrong one. "Pardon?" I say back with plenty of conviction, letting her know she can't just walk all over me.

"She's mine," she growls, and I can't keep the smirk from my lips.

"Who?" I probably shouldn't be baiting her like I am, but it's just too tempting to resist doing so.

"My fucking sister, you ignorant cow!"

I laugh. Hard. My hands move to my stomach and I'm doubled over with my eyes tearing up. For this reason I didn't see the older twin move toward me and shove me. I end up with my back against the railing and a very predatory Katie Fitch against me with her hands grasping at my throat. My guffaw ceased immediately when my airway was partially blocked.

These Fitches were deceptively strong. I knew that from being with Emily, and it's confirmed now that Katie was trying to either end my life completely, or just scare the shit out of me. Either way, I'm Naomi Fucking Campbell, I don't just cower, not to anyone.

I lift both my hands and I press my thumbs into Katie's eyes, not too hard, but hard enough until she releases my neck and takes a few steps back.

"Do you realize how much work goes into my eye make-up?" she screams angrily at me.

I just about start laughing again, but hold it back this time. I'm sure I have Katie sized hand prints reddening around my neck… I don't need to give her more ammunition.

"Stay away from her," Katie states to me.

"I can't."

"Why the fuck not?"

I smile at her, my whole exterior relaxing, "I love her."

"You don't know what love is, and neither does she!" the older twin exclaims with a huff of agitation.

"Maybe you're the one who doesn't know what love is…" I leave the sentence open, not finishing what I want to say. I don't want to be on this Fitch Twin's bad side. I'm sure I'll lose points with Emily if I do.

Katie's fiery gaze flicks out to the water and she leans against the railing. I'm trying to read her expression, but her profile doesn't give me much to work with.

There are a few minutes of silence, and in this time I turn to look out at the massive sea alongside her. She's concentrating a bit too hard, and when I glance over I can almost see the cogs turning in that burgundy head of hers.

"You're right…" she whispers so softly that it's nearly inaudible, and I almost ask her to repeat herself.

"About?" I say, keeping my voice soft and unthreatening. I don't know what I'm getting myself into with this, but I have to try. She loves Emily, and Emily loves her… somehow in my brain that means I have to love her too, in a way.

I wish Effy to be here, right now. She would know what's wrong and she'd say a few words and probably have Katie nearly falling over herself.

"Love…" Katie says a little louder than previous so I don't have to strain to hear her.

"You should meet my friend Effy…" I start before Katie shoves me, and I stumble a few steps, because I didn't see that one coming at all.

"Cunt licker… I'm not gay…" she hisses at me.

I really can't win with this one. I hadn't meant for it to be some kind of set-up, "I didn't mean for a date, Katie," I struggle to keep my voice even because I want to lash out and laugh at the same time, which I'm sure would turn out to be some kind of snort. Definitely not something I want to ever do in public again… Effy already teases me enough when it does happen. "I just think she could help. She's fairly brilliant, in a mental sort of way… I mean…" I pause when I feel the angry brown eyes on me again. I hadn't meant for it to sound like Katie was mental, I mean that Effy was, in her own way. "… She has an interesting way of thinking, and she seems to know how to quell the feelings of anguish within people. I really think she could help you." I finish off with a small smile of encouragement.

Without thinking I reach my hand out to Katie's shoulder. At first she cringes, but I don't remove my hand, and she finally relaxes into it. "Better?" I inquire.

"Your friend better have fit friends if I'm going to meet her," Katie states.

I have to chuckle at that. "She does have a few, yeah… but I'm sure Effy will have you in a trance with her knowledge. You may even ignore all the male company, even if they will be drooling over the two of you."

"Yeah well, of fucking course they'd be drooling over me," comes the very self assured Fitch twin as she snapped back into Fitch Bitch mode. "Well, you do have my number now, yeah? I expect a fucking invite."

"Noted."

I stand up and look around at the now steady stream of people passing by. My voice is wistful, "Our time on the boat is almost up, and I have a few things to solidify before we get off… so… where's Emily?"

I know I was beating around the bush a bit, but I was trying to at least seem like I had heeded her warning about Emily. In honesty, I'd hurt myself before I'd ever hurt my redhead. Katie pointed off towards the room we had used for the round robin of 'get-to-know-you'.

"Thanks Katie, and please don't worry about Emily and me. I'll take good care of her…"

Katie interrupts me, "I don't need to know how you're fucking my twin fucking sister, yeah? So just, fuck off and do some gay rainbow dance or something."

I tease her by doing a little shimmy before heading off in the direction she had pointed with a smile plastered firmly on my lips.

xxxxx

I round the corner to go into the room and run right into a tall, definitely male, body. My eyes flick up to the emerald green orbs and I frown slightly. I really don't have time to be playing around with Xander, especially right now.

"Excuse me," I find myself saying flatly to him as I try to walk around him, but he steps in my way. I push away from him, probably a little too roughly, by putting my hands on his sculpted chest and giving him a shove. I have to admit that he does have a nice body, but it doesn't even compare to the soft strength of my redheaded lover.

"Easy there, Blondie," he says with a smirk on his lips as he lifts to bring his hands to my biceps.

I brush his calloused hands from my shoulders and again try to walk around him into the room he just exited… the room that should have Emily.

"She's not there," Alexander informs me, and for only the briefest of moments I wonder who it is he's talking about. Of course I know that he's speaking of Emily, but I still have to look in the room to be sure.

I look over his shoulder to see the desolate room and my shoulders and body slump slightly at the fact that she isn't there. I turn to walk off, but I find my forearm is grasped by those same hands that were on my upper arms a few moments ago, twirling me around to face him. "What the fuck?" I all but scream at him, ripping my arm away.

"It's really too bad, isn't it?" He asks me, and I haven't the faintest clue as to what he's talking about. The look of confusion on my face must tell him that he needs to elaborate, and he does so, much to my horror. "Well, let's just say that one can learn quite a bit of information whilst inside someone…"

My face falls, and part of me still wonders what he's on about, but I'm still standing there, waiting for him to continue. When he doesn't, my steely blues burn deep into his pools of green. "What… are you talking about?"

"Katie… she doesn't seem to like the fact that you've gone and gayed up her twin, and the fact that their mother is severely homophobic means you won't have a happy little ending with Emily."

Before I know it my hand has shot out from my side, connecting squarely with his cheek, the slap echoing enough to draw the attention of JJ, who happened to be walking by. I glance at him only briefly before I turn back to Alex to growl at him under my breath, "Don't fucking touch Katie again, do you understand me?" I'm not quite sure why I became so protective of the brunette Fitch all of a sudden, but I assume it's because she and Emily are family, and as deluded as my idea of family is… I don't want to fuck theirs up.

He laughs and JJ comes up to us, "Is there a problem? Judging by the sound of the slap I heard, and the reddening of Alexander's cheek, I can only assume that the two of you were having some kind of disagreement. Is there something I can help you discuss?"

I can't help but smile at JJ, he is a sweet guy, in his own special way. "No, I was just leaving, have you seen Emily?"

JJ eyes Xander for a moment before he discreetly slips a card into my hand as he speaks, "No, but surely she's around here somewhere. We are on a boat, after all, and we have man-overboard sirens that ring out if someone tries to jump. Not that Emily wants to do that, I'm just saying that if she or anyone else did that we would quickly be alerted, and…"

"Thanks JJ," I say to stop him from his ramblings. The boy looks at me with an apologetic expression on his face, but I just smile at him. I want to look at the item he slipped secretly into my hand, but I don't want to do it until I'm out of Alexander's eyeshot. I stride away quickly back in the direction I came and quickly curl around a corner to see the keycard with a room number on it. I can only guess it's from Emily, because there isn't anyone else who would have JJ deliver me something like that.

I wander along the corridors trying to find room number one thirty-two. The employees must be on the very bottom of the boat, because I hadn't seen any numbers that low until now. I didn't even consider where Emily could be staying. I take the elevator down that clearly states that it is for employees only, but I'm not really in the mood to follow stupid rules. I take it down to the bottom floor and step out, looking right and left to see that I must be on the right track from seeing the room numbers 101 on the left side, and 102 on the right. It shouldn't be that difficult to find… just keep walking until I find it.

As I walk, I notice that the rooms on the right are even numbers, and the ones on the left are odd. I focus my gaze on the right side and I start to worry when I nearly get to the end of the hallway and I still haven't found the room on the card.

I sigh thankfully when I realize it's the last room on the right. Should I knock? Should I just walk in with the card JJ provided me? After a few moments I realize I will do both. I slip the card in and turn the handle to push it open as I rattle my knuckles on the door. "Hello?" I call out nervously.

There's a silence that deafens me. I feel a shiver racing up and down my spine. I take a few more steps into the cabin that doesn't look like it's been used in days, maybe even months or years. It even has the smell of moist, rotting wood. I bring my hand up to cover my nose and mouth. Who the fuck would send me here? There's only a handful of people who I've even had a proper conversation with, and two are sisters and the other two I just left up on deck.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" I cough after saying that, having taken in a huge breath to call out again.

I don't like the feeling of being so far down below the surface of the water. It reminds me of the Titanic and the huge blunder the captain had made so many years ago that caused the death of way too many people. Then again, we're not even close to an iceberg, so I shouldn't have so much to worry about. Another shutter runs through me and I wrap my arms close to my body to try to fight off the sudden chill.

I walk in further, my eyes looking at the small window that I hope is a couple of feet thick, that is situated on the other side of the bed. I find myself stood in front of the small circular glass and I look out into the dark of the sea. A fish is barely visible, and he is really swimming as hard as he can, but moments later he falls from view.

"Sorry I had you come down here to meet me. This room is never used, obviously, but it does have the best view of the underwater," a raspy voice says behind me, and I nearly jump out of my skin. I didn't realize anyone else was in the room with me until just then. A smile graces my lips and the redhead flips the light on and closes the door behind her.

"This isn't very romantic, Emily…" I chuckle and smirk at her.

She returns the smile and walks toward me, taking my hand in the process. She doesn't stop though, rather, she continues to walk further into what I would guess is the washroom. It's not though; instead it's an entire wall of glass. My jaw drops a little and I look over to her.

"This any better?"

I nod my reply, too amazed at the view. I take a step closer, "Is it safe?" I whisper. I'm not sure why I feel the need to lower my voice, but I feel as if I speak any louder that this wall of glass will break and we will inevitably end up drowning.

Emily guffaws beside me, her voice light as she answers, "Yes, completely. This has been reinforced many times to ensure the safety of the guests and crew. Every time she's brought into port, she's examined, and every time she passes with flying colours."

I tentatively reach my free hand forward until it's pressed along the near frigid surface. My hand stays there for a minute as I look into the depths of the sea, not that I can see out very far, but I can see enough currently to last me a lifetime. When I pull back my hand I realize I've left a hand print, well, not exactly a hand print, but the outline where my heated hand, contrasted with the cold of the glass, created the silhouette. I move to rub it away but Emily holds me back.

"Leave it," she says simply, not offering me up any kind of explanation as to why I should do so.

I nearly ask why, but I look over at her and she's reaching her free hand up, placing it right next to where mine had been, and making an outline of her own. It's terribly adorable and I just want to squeeze her. I refrain.

Silence descends upon us and at first it's comfortable, but soon it's laced with something. Laced with the unknown, with fear, with questions regarding the future. I have no idea how to broach the subject, and I don't even try.

Emily lets go of my hand and slides her arm around my back and leans into my side. My arm automatically lifts to sit over her shoulders. I lean over to place a kiss on her head. This all seems so surreal. I'm tempted to pinch myself to make sure I'm not sleeping, or asking Emily to do it for me… but I don't. We both just stare into the darkness of the ocean, seeing fish and porpoises moving by us.

I bask in her, in everything Emily. My memory brings me back to the highlights of my time on this ship: the wave of red I saw before even boarding, the dinner and Dirty Shirley that Emily brought and made for me, the round robin where I got lost in her eyes, and also the more… intimate moments. I felt full, in a pleasant sort of way.

"I don't want to lose you," the redhead says quietly, her voice quivering, and her eyes staring forward.

I want to make light of the subject, and I have a clever retort teasing my tongue, but I realize this is the conversation we need to have, one I want to have but was too afraid to bring up. Instead of my quick response, I let that thought marinate for a few minutes before I speak up, "I don't want to lose you either."

I feel and hear the girl beside me sigh in relief. Had she honestly thought that everything between us had been a fling? If I think about it, though, how well do we really know one another? We've talked some, we've fucked, and we've gotten lost in each other's eyes. I've felt a myriad of different emotions filter through my body, invading my senses like poison running through my blood… infecting me. I suppose I should use more positive ways of explaining that, but it's terrifying just as it is wonderful. This has been a captivating journey, a journey of discovery.

"So what happens when we get back to reality?" Emily says, her voice quietly shaking. "Do you go back to your life and I to mine? Is that what will become of us?"

Her words seem oddly melodic, but in a heart wrenching kind of way. I know exactly what I want to happen, and I know exactly what I will do to get that.

"No…" I hesitate for only a moment, "… at least, I don't want us to part ways. We live in the same town, it's doable… right?" I'm not as confident as I was only a few moments before I responded.

She's silent… too silent. I feel my anxieties starting to overtake my conscious thought. Christ. My heart is beating erratically, and I can feel sweat starting to roll out along my skin. I swallow a lump in my throat. Why isn't she saying anything? She obviously doesn't think that it's possible for us to work outside the confines of this ship.

I find myself considering becoming a career cruise rider, or maybe even getting a job on it. I know I couldn't though. I am not one for customer service. I can actually see myself acting more like Katie. The only person I want to be nice to, the only one I would willingly serve is the redhead stood beside me. I'd do anything for her. I'd do anything to keep her.

My whisper cuts through the silence, like a hot knife through butter, "I love you, Emily."

She's holding her breath, I can tell because her body has gone statuesquely stiff. Her arm tightens around me. I want to look at her, but I fear what I will see, I fear that everything that we've been through these past few days mean absolutely nothing to her. I don't want to believe that it's true, but there's an eerie lack of a response from my normally talkative redhead. My chest is constricting painfully as I wait for a response that I now assume will never come.

My arm starts to fall away from her shoulders, but as I try to turn away, her arm is steadfast in its grip around my waist, holding me as I turn away from her. Her other arm slides around me and she presses herself into my back. A jolt of desire shocks its way through my body, but I quickly push it down. Now is not the time for an overactive libido. I don't even attempt to put my hands over hers that are sat on my lower abdomen.

I feel her soft, supple lips brush along the nape of my neck. I can't suppress a shiver that runs down the length of my spine. "Please…" I whisper and reach down to peel her hands away from me. I take a step from her embrace and spin around to face her, but my eyes are looking down. I can't look up at her. I know my heart is showing through my eyes, and I've already made myself vulnerable enough, and if all Emily wants to do is fuck… well, we're not going to work out anyway.

The touch to my cheek is so soft that I almost think I'm imagining it. My knee-jerk reaction is to look up, and I do so to find shining brown orbs looking deep into my own, so deep that I can almost feel her inside of me.

"I love you, Naomi, don't ever doubt that. This… we… us… it won't be easy. I travel for weeks at a time. Can you stand to wait for me?"

I ponder her question. I had never considered it, not really. I suppose a part of me had imagined us going off into the sunset, like some sappy romantic flick. It wouldn't happen like that, I know, but all sense of reason seems to have vacated the premises of my brain. All that remains is my want and need to be with Emily.

"I can," I state more positive than I feel.

"I can't see you for the rest of the cruise. I have so much stuff to take care of before we make it into port. But I then have a week off. I suppose this is goodbye for now."

I see her perfectly white teeth shining lightly and I return the grin, though I don't like the thought of not being able to see her when she's so close. Sure, it's a large boat, but still. Not being able to touch her, speak to her, and feel her naked body pressed against my own. Emily is a drug, my heroin, and I can't get enough of her. Even if it's only innocent touches, I still need them, desire them.

"Okay," passes through my lips. It's really not okay, but there's not much I can do.

She leaves me with a sweet kiss that crushes everything that I am and rebuilds me at the same time. Her lips are warm and soft against mine, her hands tangle in my peroxide mane. I set my hands on her hips. It isn't enough. I want her now.

My tongue glides along her bottom lip, requesting entrance to the hot, wet cavern of her mouth. Instead of opening to let me in, she pushes me back and steps from my embrace.

"Naoms…" she says pathetically, but I know why she says it like that. I drop my head slightly to look at the ground between our feet.

"Sorry."

She comes into my body and presses a kiss to my cheek. I can't move or else I will pull her further into me, harder, more possessive and animalistic.

"I'll see you on shore," Emily's voice wisps into my ears as she turns and walks from the room.

"I'll miss you," I say desperately.

The redhead opens the door and then turns to me and blows me a kiss. "Enjoy the rest of the cruise." With that said, she's gone, the door closing softly behind her.

I'm at a loss.

I don't know what to do.

Slowly I make my way toward my room, and as I do I'm telling myself that what little time I have left on the boat will be spent in my room, coming out only to feed my stomach. If possible, I wouldn't leave the confines of my cabin at all, but I wouldn't want to starve either. Not that I'd do so anyway. I doubt that Emily would let that happen.

Will she even look for me during meals?

What if she realizes after we're back into port that I'm not what she wants?

A beep on my phone echoes through the desolate corridor just before I put my keycard in the door. I pause to look at the screen and a smile forms on my lips as I open the message.

'_I can't wait to see you again. xoxo E'_

I can't wait to see her, either.

xxxxx

The remainder of the time on this massive ship is spent reading and chain smoking, usually at the same time out on my balcony. I try to deter all thoughts of red and deep brown, but it isn't easy. I don't get much reading done, though (I'm reading 'The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'), even if it is a rather intriguing story. I am a lot like her, or was, before I met Emily. She's a loner, incredibly intelligent… though Lisbeth blows me out of the water with her photographic memory and genius intellect. It isn't so much that we're shy, but that we just can't always make a connection with others. Of course I'm not to the extremes like she is, but I can see the similarities.

I try to find a character that reminds me of Emily, but there isn't one.

Mealtime is spent looking around for the vibrant ruby tresses, but I never see them. I see Katie and JJ on occasion, but not enough to even have a proper conversation. I have noticed that Xander is finally leaving me alone, and I even saw Katie smack him away when he was trying to grab her arse. It made me smile.

xxxxx

At my last meal, breakfast, I follow my routine of looking about the room, searching for the one person I want to see, the one that causes my heart to flutter. Depressed at not having seen her for entirely too long, I push the food around on my plate, not hungry, but knowing that I should eat.

It's been hard, which is pathetic in and of itself. It's strange for me to have this… this… need to be around another person. Even Effy isn't someone I need to see. Then again, she's infuriating with her omnipotent personality.

A flash of red comes into my field of vision. I almost don't turn, figuring that there isn't any way that it could be my pint-sized fiery supernova. I have to blink twice before I realize it's actually her. She's staring right at me, waiting patiently for me to believe that it's her. Emily holds one hand up and curls one finger, beckoning me to come to her. As if I was a fish on a hook, I let her reel me in, my body getting up from my seat and walking toward her. I try not to show all the excitement by running to her, and instead, casually walk to her.

Most of her body is hidden behind a sheet that says 'Employees Only'. The moment I am close enough, she grabs me by the front of my shirt, pulling me into hiding with her. Her lips are hot on mine, and she's whispering things like, "I couldn't bare it" and "God, I love you" and I'm sure there were a few curses sprinkled in there, as well as my name whispered against my lips.

I want her.

I want her now.

My hands have already found their way under her top, my fingertips running along her lower back. She pushes me away slightly, but still doesn't let go of my shirt completely. I know my eyes are as dilated as hers are.

"Once you get off the ship, there's a little café up the road a bit, meet me there?" she says sweetly. Her voice is like honey.

"Mmmhmmm," I hum my agreement to her and lean back in to taste her lips again, but she doesn't let it happen. I groan unhappily for but a moment before I admit defeat with a sigh.

"Good, now go, so I can watch your body and think of all the ways I will take care of you later," Emily says with a giggle.

I shake my head, laughing quietly at her perverse words before she shoves me back out into the world. I do as she says, walking slowly, deliberately shaking my hips from side to side with each step I take. I lean forward to pick up my juice and drink the remainder before turning around to see my red bombshell staring with her mouth ajar. I let a smirk flit over my lips before I head back to my room. I can't wait to be off this cruise!

It doesn't take me long to shove my belongings into my bags, and I ascend to the deck to wait for my turn to descend down the plank to the dock. It's still scary, the way it moves softly from side to side, but I know I'll be alright.

I follow Emily's directions and head to the café, and I'm surprised to see Effy there, sat with Cook, having a cuppa. Effy looks up, knowingly, but doesn't even attempt to get up. Cook must see her eyes glance my way and he's up and bouncing toward me almost before I can release my bags. His arms envelop me in one of his famous Cook hugs. It feels good to be home.

"Good to see you, Blondie," Cook laughs to me as he sits me down at their table.

I wonder, albeit briefly, if there is some kind of conspiracy. Did Effy know that Emily and I are to meet here? "Good to see you too, Cook… and Effy…" I say as my eyes turn back to my best mate.

"Good time, then?" she smirks to me and I laugh. Cunting all-knowing bitch.

"Yep," I state, deciding not to elaborate.

She looks down at her wrist, but she's not wearing a watch, so I'm not sure what she's actually doing. "Give it… thirty minutes…" Effy says mysteriously.

I frown. Definitely a conspiracy.

"Any fit birds on that there ship for me, Naomikins?" Cook interrupts. Got to love that guy for trying.

"Yeah, Cook, plenty. I'm sure there are still some singles out there too. Maybe you should go check them out."

He didn't need to be told twice. Cook did give me a look and a wink as he headed from the shop. That was one of the good things about him; he understood when I wanted him to go.

Once he was gone my eyes shoot over to smug azure blues. "Fuck off," I say flatly to Effy.

"I figured I should meet this girl who has broken down your icy barriers and has you all sappy and in love."

I frown again. I really want to strike her sometimes.

"Gonna tell me about her before she gets here? Or should I just learn everything then?"

"I suppose you'll have to wait," I say as I cross my arms over my chest defiantly.

"Suit yourself… but I…" Effy pauses and her gaze moves over my shoulder to the entrance. I'm just about to kick her under the table when she speaks, "… I hope that's not Emily."

I turn to see the burgundy haired twin. "Nope, that's her twin…" I whisper as I turn back around. By the time my head moves back to where Effy was sitting, I realize it's now vacant. I stand up and make a complete circle before I see Effy standing next to Katie, chatting softly.

Gobsmacked.

I watch in utter fascination as Katie starts to chuckle, then giggle at whatever it is that Effy is saying to her. Katie reaches out to run her hand down Effy's bicep, which is strange seeing as Effy's not really a touchy type of person. Most people get the Stonem death glare if they even THINK about making contact.

I don't have much time to contemplate the inner workings of my best mate when my Fitch twin comes in and I walk over to her, somewhat shyly. "Hey babe," I say softly.

"Hey yourself…" her chocolate browns flick over to her sister and Effy, and Katie is talking animatedly whilst my mate actually looks interested. "Do you know that girl that's with my sister?" Emily asks.

I nod, "Yep, that would be the mysterious Effy."

Emily looks to be contemplating something before she starts laughing. It's a joke that I apparently do not understand. My gaze flicks back and forth from the pair, back to my redhaired goddess.

"Is the mysterious Effy trying to pick her up?" she guffaws.

I didn't even realize that Effy went the gay way. Then again, she was always into sex. She had actually propositioned me once. I had declined of course… sex with a girl hadn't even been something I wanted to experience at the time, or ever, really, and especially not with my best mate. I distinctly remember her muttering something about me being too tall and blond for her anyway. I didn't think anything of it at the time… but now it was making much more sense.

I wonder briefly if Effy had some kind of premonition about the twins.

That train of thought is swallowed up when Emily's fingers thread through my own.

"I'd wish your friend good luck, but she doesn't seem to need it," Emily grins, still watching the two flirting shamelessly with one another.

"She doesn't need luck… but then again… I don't either… not anymore," I smile shyly down at the girl beside me.

"No… I suppose you don't," she says as she steps in front of me to place a soft kiss on my lips.

No… I definitely don't.

xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I finally finished VOD from Emily's POV. Originally I had planned on posting it as it's own stand-alone story, but then figured I could just add it on here, that way they are all in one place! **

**First, I want to thank my beta, Miss_Peg! She got this monster back to me in a very short period of time! Thank you so much!**

**Next, I'd like to thank FitchSwitch, who put it in my mind shortly after I posted the original story that I should do another piece, from Emily's POV. Well, here it is!**

**Also I'd like to thank Iwy'sAshes, who's pushed me and cheered me on to get this finished! Thanks babes! If you haven't read her stories, you should really do so, they're fucking fab.**

**Since I have you all here, I am going to take the time for a shameless self-plug. Iwy'sAshes and I have started to write a collaboration fic, and have already posted the first chapter. I have a link to our joint profile, Red'sAshes, on my profile. Go and have a look and let us know what you think.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this long second part to VOD, don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**

xxxxx

It's been a beautiful day, well, with the exception of the time spent with my family. Dinner at the Fitch household is always an interesting event. Tonight's was no different. Mum was a complete bitch, as per, and my father just let her go at it. First it was against James, my younger brother, about his foul and often hilarious comments at the table. After that she calms down enough to talk to my twin, Katie, about her love life, or lack thereof. She seems to be in between men at the moment, and this gets mum started all over again. Jenna saves the worst of her sparkling personality for me. Me and my sexuality.

Yes, I'm gay. I have been for a while, and if I think back to when I was younger, even then I had girl crushes on my friends. I hadn't realized it at the time, but it was what it was. Of course my mother tried to avoid the subject, tried to ask me every night if I had found a nice boy like Katie to date. I always informed her that no, I hadn't, and no, I never would. At first I was scared to come out at all, but even my twin started to ask me questions. It was her that I came out of the closet to first. She let me know that she already knew and that she had been waiting for me to come clean. Thankfully she supported me, but that doesn't mean she doesn't make digs at me... and she's very protective regarding the girls I fancy. Then again, so did James. He was more than excited to know that one of his sisters was a fanny licker.

My dad didn't much care, that was the good thing about him, he just loved us kids, just wanted us happy. Rob was the epitome of a good parent. He more than made up for my bigoted mother. She didn't take the news quite as well. She spent the next six months trying to hook me up with random sons of her friends. Of course she never succeeded. Even Katie had tried to tell her to stop with the matchmaking routine, and that it was getting old. Jenna had nearly exploded on the spot. She tried to have a go with Katie, but her protective streak over me caused her to put Mum in her place. I was slack jawed when I stared on as my twin laid our mother open bare. It was a thing of beauty. I had never been more proud of her.

So anyway, that's a bit about my history. I suppose I should also mention that I'm a hopeless romantic. I expect to feel an electric current just by entering the same room as the one I am destined to love. As of now, I've never felt that way. Don't get me wrong, I'm no virgin, but I'm not a slag either. I've slept with a few women whilst high and drunk on whatever I could find at the time. It was never lasting, and I would make sure of that before even getting started with the girl I would pick out to seduce. God, that makes me sound like an adulterer or something. I'm not. As I said, it's only been a few times. Think of it as a mutual releasing of tension. There were no numbers exchanged and by the next morning I wouldn't even remember their names. I don't think I've won over any fans by telling you that, but I just wanted to set the stage.

xxxxx

I love my job. Spending days and weeks at a time out on the water is brilliant. Sure, being a servant to the rich and snobby isn't always fun, but I live for the cruises for the young and in love. I revel in it. Even more so, though, is when I'm lucky enough to be assigned to the singles events. It's always fascinating to watch people get to know each other, to watch the petals of love bloom before my very eyes.

Katie and I get picked up by JJ a day before we're set to sail off into the sunset with fifty or so guests. Oh, JJ, I suppose I should mention him. He's the one boy I've been with. We were both young, and I did him a favour. I guess you can say that we helped each other. I needed to feel comfortable with the fact that I was gay, and he needed to get laid, badly.

Back to the story, my apologies.

The preparation of the ship before the guests arrive is always my least favourite part of the job. It's tedious, and repetitive. Setting the rooms up, carrying and pushing crates of supplies from the dock into the storage units, making sure every inch of every surface is absolutely spotless... see what I mean, I'm already bored just by mentioning it all.

It's the next day, thankfully, and the guests are slowly arriving. Katie and JJ, along with a few other crew members, have the task of bringing the guests aboard. They try to have the male workers bring up the women, and vice versa. Of course it doesn't always work that way, but for the most part, that's how it happens. I have been assigned to make sure everyone is put in the proper rooms. I finished off my day yesterday by assigning names to the rooms. I always use last names as I place people, going in alphabetical order so as to not miss anyone. For the most part I'm behind the scenes on this cruise, with the exception of being in charge of the round robin, as I like to call it. I suppose it's a good thing though, with it being a straight singles cruise. It's safer though, seeing as I'll know the boundaries.

I'm walking along the hull of the ship and it's these moments alone that I enjoy before the journey, with the wind blowing through my hair and the scent of the ocean filling my lungs. It's beautiful. The sea is so majestic and vast. If I'm honest I'd stay on the water indefinitely. Hard to do college and stay out on the ocean. Luckily I do mostly online courses, so it's easier to do my homework from the ship.

Once the ship leaves the dock, I busy myself doing small, tedious tasks. The customers get acclimated to their new surroundings. Not everyone can handle the constant tilting of the ship on the waves, and usually it takes a day or so to be completely settled in. I've long since become used to the natural movement of the boat, and honestly I sleep better, like I'm being rocked to sleep by Mother Nature's own unlikely crib.

Enough about sleep, though. I can't think about that, not really, not when I have to get to the common room to be introduced to the new group of people that will be searching for their other half. It doesn't take me long to get there. I walk up to JJ and untie his tie, then set about redoing it for him. He's even more nervous and jittery than usual, and once I've tightened the knot and straightened it, I lean up and place a kiss on his cheek. "It's ok, JJ. Just breathe and relax."

"You want me to tie yours?" he asks shyly.

I smile to him, but shake my head and go about getting my own tie sorted out. I tighten it and turn to face my mate, "How's it look?"

He smiles at me and nods his head. We walk out together after running into my twin and stand in our predetermined spots so we can be called out in front of a bunch of people we don't know. It isn't long until I hear my name being called and I give a shy little wave. I look around and I can't help it when my gaze locks on shiny peroxide tresses. I feel my breath catch in my throat. She's fucking beautiful, no, stunning. Actually, I can't think of a word that truly captures her essence.

I force myself to look away and I feel the rush of blood covering my cheeks. Katie elbows me after she gives her own grand wave.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" she whispers harshly into my ear.

I take a few breaths to calm myself before I whisper back, "Nothing, it's just a little warm in here."

I can see that she's sceptical about what I've just said, but she doesn't press the issue. Apart from loading the vessel, standing in front of the crowd is the other ordeal that has become one of my least favourite parts of my job. It just seems silly that we all need to be introduced by name. It isn't like we can't be picked out as workers on the ship by our uniforms, and we also wear badges with our names scrawled across them. I highly doubt that they would be unable to tell the difference between myself and someone that isn't on the staff.

I am finally able to breathe easy when the group of people disperse and my co-workers and I head to the kitchens to finish the preparations for dinner. I get assigned to one of the female corridors. I usually try to stay away from them, simply because I know they're off limits for me. I decided I would try to switch with JJ, but he had already gone out on rounds, and so had Katie, leaving me with no choice but to serve the women.

Most of the women were utter cunts. So rude and up themselves, thinking they're God's gift to men, but they're not. Their personalities made them ugly, which is a shame because some of them were easy on the eye.

I knock on the next room, and then check the name schedule. Naomi Campbell. I affix my eyes to the name for a minute. Sure, I remember her name from when I was assigning rooms, but I think I had mainly paid attention to the last name. I look to the door and knock again, but still no answer. I check the list again, and she was listed as checked in, I recognized JJ's initials next to her name as doing so.

After one more knock and more waiting, I decide to just walk in. I pull the master card from my back pocket and slide it in and pull it out. "Miss Campbell?" I call out as I open the door slowly, pulling my cart inside with me. I turn around after hearing the sounds of the ocean coming from the open sliding glass door that separates the room from the balcony. I nearly run right into the blonde goddess I had seen in the meeting just a short while ago.

I know I'm supposed to say something, but I can't seem to sort out what that is. I'm looking at her and she flashes me a brilliant smile, and I can't help but mirror it with one of my own. I finally find my voice, and even I can hear how raspy it sounds. "Something to drink with dinner?"

There's silence as she seems to be tripping over possible responses in her head. Her lips curl into a shy smile after she blurts out, "Something alcoholic?"

I keep a smile on my lips, not that it was actually difficult to do. In fact, it seems like this smile is permanently splitting my face nearly in half. "Anything in particular?" I say with a slight quirk to my smile, and I know my voice has a flirty undertone to it. I hadn't done it on purpose, but I just feel drawn to this woman.

Her head shakes and she says, "Something that goes well with what's being served for dinner?"

I nod my head and I start mentally assessing what I think she would enjoy. My fingers dance over the tops of several types of beer or ale, and I don't doubt that she would enjoy them, but it seemed too simple. She really doesn't seem like the type of girl to enjoy the fruity drinks, but there was one that was standing out in my mind. I picked up the glass and filled it with ice, then went about putting in vodka and mixing in some lemon-lime soda and then a splash of grenadine on top. I swirl it around a couple times and then pull the stem off a Maraschino Cherry and plop it into the drink. It comes out as a pink colour.

I can see the questioning look in her eyes as I offer her the drink. Her cerulean gaze moves from the drink, then up to me. I nod my head, asking her without words to just try it. I wait in anticipation as she takes her first sip. Her eyebrows lift slightly, but not in a bad way. "It's a Dirty Shirley," I explain after seeing the unasked question in her eyes, "basically a Shirley Temple with vodka in it."

She nods and then her fingers dip into the clear-pink liquid to pull out the blood red cherry. I know I should look away, or busy myself with getting her plate for her, but I'm transfixed. I watch as the small fruit makes its way up to her lips. I know I've stopped breathing when her lips part and as if in slow motion, the cherry disappears into her mouth. That has to be one of the sexiest things I've ever encountered, and my body agrees, sending white-hot flashes of desire straight between my thighs. My eyes stay glued to her lips, only diverting away when she brings the glass up to take another drink of her Dirty Shirley, effectively cutting off my line of sight in the process.

Wordlessly I hand her the tray containing her dinner, then let myself out. It isn't until I'm outside the room, in the empty corridor that I let myself breathe again. My heartbeat is racing out of control, and I feel the all too familiar flush on my cheeks coupled with the tingling at the apex of my legs. I shake my head and move back to the kitchen.

Of course I have to run into Katie with my cheeks still showing the evidence that Naomi Campbell unknowingly had on me.

"Emily, like, what the fuck? Did you put too much blush on or something?" she snaps at me.

I laugh, because after all this time, she should know that I don't use blush at all. I do use a bit of make-up, but not to the extreme like she does. "No, I didn't," I say in reply to her question.

She scoffs and shakes her head, leaving her cart for me to put away. I growl a little bit but start to put all the unused drinks and extra silverware away from both carts. JJ nearly scares me half to death when he comes up behind me. I jump and turn around to glare at him.

His playful smile turns into a full on smirk as he takes in the look on my face. "Oh Emily, you haven't..." he says.

"Haven't what?" I reply ignorantly.

"You know exactly what I mean," he states whilst crossing his arms.

I have a fairly good idea what he may be talking about, but I'm not about to give in that easy. "Not really, JJ."

He takes a step closer to me and does a quick glance around us, as if he's about to reveal the most precious secret known to mankind. His voice is soft, "You get this look about you, Emily, when you're... um... enamoured by someone. You've found a lady on this ship that tickles your fancy. I'd be wary though, it is a straight cruise, and with regards to the small percentage of women who may be bisexual on this boat with us, the chances that the girl that you've got your eye on..."

"JJ... stop..." I say insistently as I grab his arm and give it a shake, bringing him out of his little rant.

He looks up at me guiltily, "Sorry Emily, I got a bit carried away there, didn't I?"

I smile at him and rub his arm comfortingly and I can visibly see him calming back down to a more normal level. "Just a little bit," I say teasingly, which causes us both to break out in wide grins.

He's silent for a few moments as he picks up two plates for the both of us so we can have our own dinner in his room. I grab us some drinks (Sprite for me and Ginger Ale for him) and follow him down to the employee quarters. We sit back on his bed and eat in relative silence. I know he has more to say, because he keeps zoning off into his plate before snapping out of it to take another morsel of food.

"Spit it out, JJ," I say somewhat calmly after finishing my plate.

He looks at his still half full plate to my now empty one and shakes his head. "I don't know where you put all that food, Emily. There's no way that someone with a petite stature like yourself should be able to consume so much food without being the size of a Blue Whale."

I laugh at him. He is right, I do have a rather healthy appetite, but I assume I stay as fit as I am because of how my father raised us. Going to the gym every day or doing pull-ups on the naughty bar were regular occurrences for all of us Fitch kids. All of us seem to have the same lightening fast metabolism.

"I have hollow legs," I smile at him.

He looks down at my legs crossed underneath me, and then up to my face before he drawls me, "That's physically impossible."

I look at him for a moment with a blank look on my face. Sometimes I forget just how clueless JJ can be when it comes to jokes. "It's just a saying, JJ. I know I don't really have hollow legs."

It's like a light bulb goes off in his head and he laughs awkwardly. "Yeah, sorry about that," he mumbles.

I clasp him on the shoulder and give him a little shake until he looks up at me. "Not to worry, JJ. Just trying to broaden your horizons," I say with a smile.

"Thank you."

With that said and done I collect our dishes and walk to the door. "Have a good night JJ, see you tomorrow," I say as I pull on the handle and let myself out. I deposit the plates and silverware in a cart that we have sat in the employee corridor and make my way to my own room.

It feels good to relax a little bit. The first thing I do is strip down and take a shower. Our showers on the ship aren't extremely hot, but warm enough that if it's cold outside, it would chase away the chill. Luckily I wasn't cold at all; in fact I find that I'm still a bit warm from my encounter with the blonde beauty earlier. I try to remain calm as I lather my body with the sweet scented liquid soap. It just feels so good though and my already sensitive nerve endings are screaming out for a rapturous release.

I hesitate over my twin peaks, teasing around them with my soapy hands. My eyes close and I dip my head under the stream of water, letting it cascade down my body. I stop my hands when they cross over my navel, keeping them from dipping where I really want them to be. I growl a little to myself and finish my shower, not letting my touch wander to where I need it to be.

I know I've just frustrated myself to no end, and as much as I'd like that climax, I also know that the build-up will make things that much more powerful. Okay, so maybe it's presumptuous of me to think that I can nail Naomi Campbell. Right, so I can't lie to myself, it isn't just about fucking her through the bed. I swear I felt something, a connection. Maybe it's naive of me to think so, I've seen her twice and it isn't like our conversation was out of this world. It's hard to have a proper conversation anyway when serving dinner.

Of course the moment my head hits the pillow all I can think of is bleach blond hair and ice blue eyes. I just know my dreams are going to be good tonight, especially if they keep on the same subject that I've been thinking of**f** since this afternoon. Pleasant dreams for me.

xxxxx

I find myself waking up later than I expected to, and I'm thankful that I took a shower the night before, because I don't have time to do so this morning. I rush to get some breakfast and then I'm off to the round robin room. I start to set up, pulling chairs into two circles. I then check the sound system to make sure the microphone is working properly. I probably could go without if worse comes to worse, but I was glad that it was alright. A bit of feedback and static at first, but nothing too difficult to take care of, especially when JJ walks into the room a few minutes before the guests are set to arrive.

He mumbles something to me about the sound system and the volume control and fixes my problem in about thirty seconds.

"Thanks, JJ," I respond happily into the microphone. He returns my smile.

Both our heads turn when we hear people beginning to walk into the room. I stand on one of the chairs, knowing that my short stature makes it sometimes difficult for anyone to see who's speaking to them. My eyes catch blonde tresses once again and I pause for much too long before shaking myself back into the task at hand. My voice betrays me as I sound a bit raspy as I speak my instructions into the microphone, "Ladies, please enter the circle and take a seat, gentlemen please take a seat on the outside of the circle."

I give the men and women a few minutes to get settled in. I can't help but notice that Naomi is sat one station over from me. I think I'm a bit too thankful that there is one more female than male, and that I will get to have the blonde at my station for one entire turn. I know that JJ is going to kill me. I've already planned on making the inside circle go the opposite way than it usually does so I can have the goddess at my station for the last round.

"Now, you will each have three minutes with each person and I will whistle indicating that the women need to move to the next seat. There's one less guy than girl, so for three minutes you will sit at my station," I say clearly, indicating the direction with my hand for the way they should move when the time comes.

I blow the whistle, indicating the start of the first round. I smile at the woman who got stuck with me in the first round. I say she got 'stuck' with me mostly because I'm keeping my eyes on the clock whilst also trying to listen in on the conversation that Naomi is having to the bloke beside me. She's obviously quick witted, and by the sounds of it... utterly bored out of her mind. I have to give the guy credit, he is trying, but if he would just stop fumbling on his words and slow down, he might do better. Then again, Naomi's tone of voice sounds like she couldn't be bothered with him. I start to wonder if my first assessment of her was incorrect. Maybe she's just another pretty face with a horrible attitude.

I blow the whistle after the aforementioned time and speak into the mic, "Ladies, please move to the next table to your left."

I hear JJ behind me starting to move toward me and he bends down behind me, whispering into my ear, "Emily that isn't the way we usually have the circle go."

I know he's starting to proper freak out and so I grasp his hands and I look him right in his eyes as I speak softly to him, "JJ, it's okay, I've got it all under control. It won't ruin anything; it's just a change of pace for me, yeah?"

I see him mentally calculating in his brain, trying to decide if this slight difference in our normal routine will cause any kind of major ramifications. He nods briefly and takes a step back and I pat him on the arm and sit down. I'd be completely delusional if I continued to try to hear Naomi's conversation, but I'm just mental enough to try and do it. I'm not all that successful. Once she's three people away I can't hear her voice over those closer to me or the natural noise being made by so many pairs of people trying to talk to one another.

Instead I stealthily watch her body movements. For the most part she leans back in the chair with her arms across her chest and her right leg crossed over her left. She's so disinterested in these guys that it's almost comical to watch, until she sits down opposite of a bloke Katie had been going on about called Alexander, or Xander, or Alex, or whatever the fuck he actually goes by since he can't seem to stick to one. Okay, I know I sound a bit hostile, and maybe I am.

Katie had told me about this guy, how charming he was. Now, my sister, unlike me, goes on these cruises to get her pick of fit blokes to fuck her. She's been in relationships since she was around seven years of age, and while she does claim to have a boyfriend back on shore, all bets are off whilst on the sea. My twin had prattled on about his deep green eyes and chiselled face, and his 'completely fuckable bod' and how she couldn't wait to feel his muscles holding her to him. I nearly gagged when she assessed that she figured he was well hung due to the bulge in his pants. I had no care or interest in his package and so I tuned my sister out at that point so I didn't actually vomit, though right now I wish I had paid closer attention.

I can see Naomi's shoulders loosen and her body become less rigid. I can't see her face, but I can see his. He's absolutely charming the knickers off her, I'm sure. It's the first time all day that she's actually had any kind of interest in a bloke, and it has to be the same guy that my twin is currently trying to shag. Automatically I don't like him, and I can't discern if it's because he's playing Katie, or Naomi. Either way, I manage to keep my cool for long enough to blow the whistle to get her away from him... so maybe it was fifteen seconds early, but it needed to happen.

I turn my head and say sternly, "Leave it JJ," because I know he's following the clock just as closely as I am and I'm positive that he knows I just ended that round early. He backs away and sits back down near the sound system.

I try and be polite to the next few girls that sit at my station, making small talk about how they're enjoying the trip or anything else that I truly didn't give a shit about. There was one girl that terrifies me. She's as tall as a mountain with olive coloured skin and deep brown hair and eyes. She would be pretty except she has this aura about her that makes me absolutely uncomfortable. The moment she's sat down her eyes rake down my face to ogle my tits.

I'm so flabbergasted that I can't even think of a proper reaction or response to her obvious perverse gaze over my body. Instinctively my arms come up to cover my breasts and I furrow my eyebrows at her. I try not to say anything to her, but she starts talking to me, her eyes like lasers burning through my skin. I concentrate on the time, how has it only been twenty-five seconds?!

"Do you like the beach?" she asks, and I can't keep being rude to her, so I look up.

"There isn't much of a beach out here," I respond politely, and with a smile.

Her face turns into a smirk, as if I've just given her a key to my kingdom by answering her question. I keep my face as neutral as possible. She leans in towards me, which makes me awkward because all I want to do is lean away to get from being close to her. "Oh, the things I would love doing to you on the beaches of Goa," she whispers at me, her tongue slipping between her full lips to swipe across them.

I think it was suppose to be a sexual gesture, but it was nothing compared to the cherry being placed between Naomi's lips, and I'm fairly positive that that was an innocent gesture. "I appreciate the offer, but no thank you," I say as politely as possible. Her eyes squint at me and I shuffle under her intense gaze. I glance down at my watch and end the round with a blow of my whistle.

"I'll see you around, Emily," she purrs and I feel my stomach drop in what I could only describe as fear. "Oh, and I'm called Mandy... don't forget it... you'll be screaming it later," she smirks back over her shoulder and starts speaking to the stuttering nervous bloke beside me.

I'm in too much shock to realize that Naomi is only a few seats away from me, so that if I wanted to I could probably eavesdrop on her conversation. In fact, it isn't until she's sat at the station before mine that I am able to get my wits about me to act as if nothing's wrong. That woman, Mandy, is fucking creepy.

I blow the whistle for the last round and can't help it when all thoughts of Mandy evaporate into thin air when Naomi sits down in front of me. I can physically feel my face lighting up into a smile and I find myself speaking without my permission, "Looks like you have an easy round for your last one."

Her face is kind of blank for a moment, and I can't read exactly what the look on her face means, but soon enough she introduces herself as Naomi. I did already know that, and I think she realizes that as well when her face goes a bit red and she starts to stumble over a sentence that never comes to pass. I chuckle at her lightly, she seems so shy and the bravado that I heard her carry with her speaking to the men in the room is gone. I lift my hand up over the table for her to take and decide to introduce myself, "I'm Emily, nice to officially meet you."

An electronic current races from my palm out toward the other extremities of my body the moment her hand clasps around mine. I don't pull away immediately and my gaze jets up so quickly I feel light headed from the movement. The look in her eyes tells me that I'm not the only one who felt it, in fact, she's in such a state of shock that I have to gently pull my hand away before it becomes too obvious to anyone what was going on.

As I look back up into the most beautiful crystalline blue orbs ever, I lose all elements of time and space. When I say I'm lost in her eyes, I mean I am utterly and completely enraptured by her, and willingly so. It's a connection I've never felt with another human being, and even the 'twin connection' I have with Katie is nothing compared to this. This is earth shattering to the point where I'm sure that the end of the world is going to happen any minute. Or maybe as long as we keep this connection going the world will continue to exist. Either way, I don't want to ever stop looking into her deep blue oceans.

My shoulders shake and I hum automatically. I am shaken a little bit more forcefully this time, followed by JJ's concerned tone, telling me it's already been a full five minutes and that I should blow the whistle to end the round. I blink my eyes and it brings me back to reality. I blow the whistle and slowly bring up the mic to speak into it, and I know my voice is shaking slightly, "Thank you for participating! You have a free rest of the day and lunch will start shortly. Dinner will be delivered just as it was last night, at six."

I watch as the blonde gets to her feet and I push up unsteadily. She looks at me as if she's going to say something, but nothing comes out. Instead she smiles and nods to me and I do the same. I watch the smooth swing of her hips as she walks to the door and up towards the deck for lunch. I amfinally able to exhale a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and start to move in an azure fuelled haze to clean up the chairs and small tables. Of course JJ is there helping me, but I can't even have a conversation with him like I would usually. I'm so lost within the confines of my own mind that I don't even realize that he has been talking to be. I mean, I think in my mind I knew he was, and I would hum and agree at the appropriate places, but soon he stopped altogether. He looks at me, leaning on the next chair I am going to pick up.

"Was that her, Ems?" he says quietly.

I look up to my best mate as if he just brought me back to life after being unconscious. "Was who, her?"

He gives me a small glare and then laughs slightly. "The girl you fancy." My eyes open up wide. Am I really that transparent that even JJ can notice such a thing. He continues, "Well, there are two options, actually. There's the tall one with long dark hair, and then the blonde you ended the exercise with. Though judging from your distinct lack of time control I have narrowed it down to Miss Campbell. You didn't seem to be having much of a good time with the tall girl, Mandy is her name, yes?"

"Yeah, it's Mandy, and no, it's not her. She's fucking freaky, Jay. She was blatantly checking me out," I say with an uncomfortable shiver as I remember how her eyes raked over my fully clothed body. If I didn't know better, I'd have thought she had x-ray vision or something, because she would have been through every layer of clothing that I have on.

"So it's Miss Campbell, then?" JJ hesitantly asks me.

I laugh, "Is it that obvious?"

"It wasn't so obvious, until you and Naomi just sat there and stared at each other. I kept checking the clock and after two extra minutes I just had to put a stop to it. I'm sorry I ruined your moment, Emily," he said, regret tinting his tone.

I pull my socially awkward mate into a hug and sigh into his shoulder, "Don't be, JJ, it needed to happen." Not that I wanted it to, obviously, but if it's in the cards for something to happen between us, I'm sure it will manifest itself.

JJ hums at me in response and we quickly finish the task at hand, giving us just enough time to have lunch. I'm halfway through eating when I reach into my pocket to pull out my mobile. It's not there. After a few seconds I remember that I left it on the charger in my room. I sigh to myself and let Jay know that I'm going to go run and get it.

Most of the guests are still eating their meal, so I don't expect to see anyone. I stop dead in my tracks when I see the beautiful blonde hunched over the guard rail spilling her guts into the ocean. Shit. My body goes into overdrive and before I know it I'm stood behind her, softly rubbing her back with my hand to try to soothe her motion sickness.

After being on boats so often I don't get sea sick any longer, but a lot of the guests do, and even if they are offered a patch to help quell the feeling, most don't take it, saying it isn't needed. I let my eyes linger on her pale, kissable neck as I search for a patch near either of her ears. I don't see one on either side... looks like she's a stubborn one. I hold back my laughter at her unfortunate situation and keep caressing her back.

She tries to take a step back from me, as if my touch is causing her strife, but I take a step right along with her, keeping my hand at her back to try to help her have something solid against her. It usually makes the constant swaying of the boat more manageable, and it seems like this time is no different. Once I feel her body start to relax under my touch I decide that maybe now is the time to get her some water, and a patch.

I take a step away and move into one of the many first aid cabinets hidden around the vessel. I pull out a patch and turn to walk back to her, nearly forgetting the water in my haste to get back to Naomi. I circle back around and grab a bottle, closing the kit and securing it. I'm back at the blonde's side within thirty seconds, which to me was entirely too long.

Upon my return I slide my hand along her lower back again, tracing small patterns on her shirt. I get lost for a brief moment, wondering what her skin feels like under the material. A shiver races down my back and I swallow a lump that has somehow formed in my throat. I hold out the patch toward her, but I can see the exhaustion in her eyes. She looks weighed down, as if her limbs have strings attached to anvils, keeping them from moving properly.

The water bottle gets tucked between my thighs so I have both hands free. I probably should have thought about my actions a bit more, but I'm reaching out toward her before I can stop myself. "I'm just going to..." I start to say, my voice raspy, but the sentence never is finished. I peel the back off the small square and use my left hand to brush her hair to the side. I know I'm failing to just put the patch on, because I'm revelling in the beautiful feeling of her peroxide locks against my fingertips. I breathe out and affix the patch right below and behind her ear so that it will be covered by her tresses.

I swear I hear her breathing hitch, but I figure that that is just a figment of my imagination. My whole body is tingling from the brief contact. Now that I've brushed through those gorgeous locks, I would be lying if I said I didn't want to do it again.

I try to keep a semblance of control and move my hand back to her lower back whilst simultaneously offering her the water bottle. She manages to lift her arm to grab it, but the other arm doesn't move to the cap. I reach forward and unscrew it for her.

I watch as she struggles to lift the bottle and lower her head so that she can take a much needed drink of the cool liquid. I give her a bit more time to get her bearings about her, keeping my hand gently moving along her lower back. With each movement I can feel her body relaxing into me, and I know she's feeling better when she takes another sip of the water.

"Let's get you back to your room, okay Naomi?" I ask gently. She nods her head and I go about moving myself so that my arm is around her waist whilst hers is over my shoulders. Her body is weak, and if I didn't think she'd be totally humiliated, I'd have offered to carry her. Of course with the height difference I'd have had to throw her over my shoulder to let my legs take in the added weight, but I doubt she would have allowed that.

We stagger forward and the closest lift to her floor is one for employees only. I figure this is enough of an emergency that I wouldn't get into trouble for bringing a passenger into it. In actuality, I don't give a fuck if I get in trouble for it, which unnerves me slightly because I really do enjoy my job.

Once the doors close the lift begins its decent into the lower region of the ship. I watch the blonde close her eyes and then finish off her water. I didn't even think to ask her about enclosed places. She doesn't seem to like being in the lift, and if her increased breathing is anything to go by, I'd say I'm correct in my assessment.

I feel the boat beneath my feet start to rock and I move forward on instinct as it whips back. My body presses into Naomi's to keep her steady, my leg slipping between hers and my hands pushing her hips into the wall. I hold back my moan when her arms circle my shoulders. Heat races through my body at the feeling of her body against mine. Even as the ship evens out, I still don't want to let her go, but I know it could already be obvious as it is if I don't step back from her. I do so moments after she straightens her legs, just after our eyes catch, and I'm momentarily unable to move. I quickly gather myself though, and take a step away, but not too far.

I chomp down on my gum to keep myself from lunging forward to connect our lips. Each exhale caresses my mouth and my body tries to step back into her to do just that. I become lost in her yet again.

*DING*

The lift breaks my concentration and I take a full step back so I can help Naomi the rest of the way to her room. Her legs are still shaky and I'm nearly dragging her down the hallway. One would think she was drunk from the way she was having trouble moving one foot in front of the other.

Once at the door to her cabin, she pulls her card out and opens it. We struggle through the doorway as I escort her inside to her bed. She all but collapses onto the mattress. I smile to myself and take two strides to the bedside table, writing my phone extension on it. I rip the paper from the pad and I get the distinct feeling that she was just perving on me as I was bent over writing. She has a wide-eyed look and I brush it off as I hand her the paper. I smile gently at her as I explain, "My room's phone extension. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." Somehow her legs gather the strength to let her stand and I hear her thank me, which only makes my smile grow.

I seem to turn into a statue, as does she, whilst we're stood facing one another. I take a deep breath and turn around. Once I get to the door I flash a smile and offer her a small wave. I exit hastily. I know if I am in the same room or general vicinity for much longer that I will hop into her arms and snog her within an inch of her life. My legs nearly give out on me once the door is closed behind me. What is it with that woman that just turns me into a school boy with out of control hormones?

I shake my head and sigh as I walk from her room, looking back only once to see if she has decided that she wants me to stay. Of course she doesn't. I'm a bit let down by that fact, but it isn't like she's even gay. She did come on a straight cruise, and with Mandy taking up JJ's percentage of bisexual girls, I suppose I'm just out of luck with that one.

As I walk back to the dining area, I completely forget that my whole reason for leaving lunch in the first place is to get my mobile. I make my way to my room and grab the electronic device. No calls, no texts, not that I had anyone to expect one from.

"That took a long time," JJ says, looking from his empty plate to my full one that I left sat next to him.

My cheeks flush and I bite down on my bottom lip. "I... I ran into Naomi…"

"Oh giddy giddy... Emily, you didn't..." he says, interrupting me.

My mind obviously isn't on to what he's talking about until his eyebrows lift. Oh he thinks I... shit. "No... NO. JJ, she was getting sick over the side, I just helped her to her room and left my extension in case she needed any more help."

His eyes narrow at me but his lips are upturned into a smile. "Sure..." he teasingly responds.

We both laugh, then, because my story does seem like it would be a cover up rather than the truth. He does believe me though, and I'm glad he's getting better at teasing instead of being so literal all the time.

"So, was she good?" he jokes again.

I sigh loudly and start to finish my full plate of food, hearing him, but choosing not to reply. Honestly, I just wish I could be in Naomi's room, holding her until she feels completely better again. I have about a snowball's chance in hell that that would happen, but it is a nice thing to think about. The way her body feels pressed against mine, my hands gliding under her clothes, slowly stripping away layer by layer, as if opening a present that I know I'll love.

Love.

That's quite a big step to compare her to something I love. I think I'm losing the plot, to be honest. There's no way I should feel this intensely about someone I've known for less than two days out of my entire life. The romantic in me is saying it was love at first sight, but my rational brain is telling me that that is not possible... that I've just not been laid in a little while and that my hormones are making things seem apparent that really aren't.

It isn't long until I am needed to deliver dinner to our guests. I would be lying if I said I wasn't upset at the fact that I wasn't assigned to Naomi's room. I glance down the list to see who it was that got her and I'm shocked when I see my twin's name. Maybe she would switch me since I'm scheduled to be in the guys section.

Unfortunately my idea blows up in my face when I see that I have somehow shown up late and both Katie and JJ are both already out on rounds. I curse to myself and begrudgingly gather up the plates of food and get the alcohol ready.

Everything goes by without a hitch until I reach the last room on my list. Alexander. Of all the assigned rooms I could have had, I had to serve this prick. Okay, so I don't actually know if he is, but my idea of him is a charismatic player. I knock on the door and wait for him to answer. I immediately see why Katie was going on about his eyes, because they are a beautiful shade of green, and they seem so bright. If I had any interest in men, I'm sure his orbs would have some kind of effect on me, but they don't.

He smiles brightly at me and holds the door open for me to enter. I feel my skin crawl slightly when he closes the door behind me. "Something to drink with dinner?" I ask politely.

"How about we skip right to dessert," his voice calls out, slightly deeper than I had heard it previously.

My eyes flick back to him and I see that he is shamelessly checking me out. I feel like I am going to vomit. "Drink?" I try again, my voice a bit sharp and I hope he can feel the sting. He looks unfazed by my words and continues to smirk at me.

"All work and no play makes Katie a dull girl," he chides playfully.

I answer quickly, "Good thing I'm not Katie then."

He laughs deeply and his eyes check my nametag. Apparently he thought I was my twin. "I'd love a twin thing," Alexander quips.

I must have a face like thunder, or maybe it is because I shove a bottle of water into his chest with one hand and a bottle of beer into his stomach with the other. He takes a step back and I set his plate of food on the table. I give him one last scathing look over my shoulder as I let myself out.

My face must still show my anger and agitation, because when I get back to the kitchens, JJ physically steps away from me. "What?" I ask, somewhat harshly.

He starts to speak to me, whilst continuing to keep his distance from me, "Emily, I have known you long enough to know that something is bothering you. Did something happen? You weren't even in Miss Campbell's area for you to be upset about..."

"It has fuck all to do with Naomi," I bite at him, instantly regretting it. My face relaxes and I close the gap between JJ and myself, reaching my hand out to his forearm. "I'm sorry."

He nods his head and he grabs my hand. I can tell he is trying to work something out in his head, probably trying to figure out what it is that has me acting so strangely. Or possibly he is trying to figure out how to ask me the same thing without getting snapped at again. I smile gently at him and begin to explain, "I just can't stand that guy, Alexander. He is a complete cock."

JJ looks at me seriously, "He doesn't seem to be a very nice fellow. I had to serve him the other night and he treated me like I was a second class citizen. I assure you, Emily, that we are of the same class, and if you think about it, there are very few jobs that..."

"JJ, locked on!" I exclaim.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I don't want to talk about him, if that is okay," I request, then quickly add, "I actually should finish up so I can work on some of my coursework." I go back to putting the dishes away so that I don't have to spend much time here.

"What subject, Emily? Will you need my assistance?" JJ asks helpfully.

I smile at him; he really is a great friend. "No, thank you though. It's just an essay I need to write about the way to properly use different chemicals to determine the age of bones that have been buried underwater for hundreds of years, and also how to determine the age of the artefacts with them."

"Very good, Emily! Just let me know if there is anything I can help with."

"I will. Thank you, JJ, and goodnight," I say after finishing up with the last dish. I give my mate a hug and start to move back toward my room.

Once I've settled down with my laptop, I open up the screen and just stare. Everything I knew about the subject seems to flow out of my mind. I sigh a little to myself and end up searching the name 'Naomi Campbell'. Of course the supermodel comes up, with different photos and spreads about her. It had been quite the long shot, but I suppose I just had to try. I close the browser window and once again try to concentrate on my homework, but it still doesn't happen.

With a long sigh I realize that there is no way I will get anything productive done tonight, not with my head swirling with peroxide and azure hues. So instead I lie on my bed, crossing my ankles and tucking my right arm under my head as my left settles on my stomach. Absentmindedly my fingertips start to move across the fabric of my shirt and my eyes close. Just that simple touch, by my own fingers, and thinking about the blonde is making me hot again. I really need to get her out of my head, and quickly.

With that in mind I try to sleep, but as I start to drift off I can't seem to help it when Naomi comes into my mind's eye. I stop fighting it and let her invade my thoughts and dreams, falling asleep with a smile plastered onto my lips.

xxxxx

My body stretches and contorts when my alarm on my mobile goes off. I actually feel rejuvenated, like I've had the best night's sleep in ages. I lie there for another five minutes, still smiling, I might add, and then get up and move into the bathroom. I shower quickly and dress, making sure to spray myself with a bit of perfume and add a bit of make-up.

I feel good.

I find myself humming as I move through the familiar corridors and up to where breakfast will be served. I busy myself with mundane tasks, sub-consciously keeping an eye out for the blonde bombshell. I see Alexander sit down and he smirks at me. Filthy fucking prick. I march myself right back into the employee only area and start to slam things around, feeling particularly hostile just at the sight of him.

"Easy, Tiger," I hear behind me and I spin around to see my twin leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips. "Let me guess, you found some fanny, but she isn't interested? Ems, I told you this is a straight cruise!"

"Fuck off," I sneer at her and continue to loudly stack plates. I look up to her only to realize that my twin has turned around and she's watching something very intently. My curiosity gets the best of me and I peer over her shoulder.

I nearly throw up when I see that Naomi has sat down with Alexander, and not only that, but he's reaching out to her hand. To her credit, she pulls her hand away and actually seems to be in some kind of daze, and it definitely wasn't due to him.

"What's Xander doing with that blonde bimbo?" Katie says maliciously.

I bite my tongue before I expose myself to her. It's one thing to have JJ know of my secret affections for Naomi, but there is no way I can let Katie in on it. "Maybe he's into her," I say off-handedly, knowing it will get my twin's knickers in a bunch.

"There's no way he's into her, he's just toying with her, that's all," my twin responds, though I can tell from her tone of voice that she's not only trying to convince me, but also herself.

My shoulders shrug and I try not to look too interested as I keep sneaking a look over to the pair. I wish I could read lips, or could hear what they were saying, but from this distance it's impossible to do either. She doesn't seem to be really participating in the conversation, and it almost looks like she keeps spacing out on him. I can't help but wonder what it is she's thinking about that has her so transfixed. Of course I hope it is me, but I also don't want to get my hopes up only to have them crushed.

I watch her walk away and my twin wastes no time in going straight over to Alexander. With her distracted I slip out the side and follow Naomi. I'm sounding more and more like a stalker, I think. But can I really help it? She's so very stalkable! I follow her until she moves into her room, silently letting out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I stand there for a few moments more before spinning around and walking back towards the kitchens.

We have quite a lot to prepare in order for the dinner dance to be complete. The large room, which I sometimes call the Grand Ball Room, simply due to its size and the fact that it is only used for formal gatherings, takes a lot of work. There's setting up tables and chairs, then the music system, the cutlery, plates, glasses, and anything else that may be needed. The food would be started right after lunch is finished, but thankfully I don't have anything to do with that part of it.

I slip my iPod buds into my ears and listen to some music as we all run around setting things up. A few people, like JJ and Katie, have to leave to serve lunch. There isn't much to do to actually serve the guests, but in case they require anything else, they need to be readily available. I, on the other hand, am left behind to continue to do repetitive work to get everything perfect for later this evening. I would have given almost anything to have switched with my twin or JJ to possibly get a glimpse of Naomi. Such is life, I guess.

It's hours later, after the dining area has been cleaned up, when JJ returns. My mate makes a straight line right for me, which makes me a bit nervous because it means he has something to tell me, and I can never read ahead of time if it is a positive or negative thing. I can't seem to see Katie anywhere, but that doesn't bother me, and the look on JJ's face has gathered my full attention.

"I saw her," he says quietly to me as I pull out my ear buds.

I'm slightly confused and shrug my shoulders and give him a look, "Saw who?"

JJ looks around to be sure that no one is within hearing distance before turning back to me, whispering a bit louder this time, "HER..."

"For fucks sakes, JJ, who's her?" I say, clearly irritated.

"Naomi..." he says with a nod, "... you know, her?"

A smile comes to my face immediately after he mentions her name, but then I realize that that most likely wasn't the information he was going to tell me. "Go on..." I urge calmly, although I can feel my stomach tighten in anxious anticipation.

His eyes flash around us both again and my patience is wearing extremely thin by the time he starts to speak. "She only grabbed a plate of finger foods and left, she didn't stay and eat in the dining room..."

I try to piece together why this information matters to me. So what if she didn't stick around for lunch. There are plenty of reasons why...

"... and Alexander never even showed up," he finishes his sentence.

There it is, the information he had been holding in. Surely that was simply a coincidence. I simply can't freak out about it. Hell, I don't even know if Naomi likes girls, but I can't deny that there is something there between us. It can't be a one way thing. I know she feels it too when she's near me. She smiles more, her eyes all but shimmer when she's looking into my own, and she seems to feel comfortable with me.

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything, JJ," I say in a composed tone. He nods his head and mumbles something under his breath. I don't ask him to repeat himself. If he had wanted me to hear it, he'd have said it louder. "Look, I need to get ready for tonight and everything is pretty much set, do you think you could finish up?"

JJ nods his head to me and I give him a quick smile before turning to go to my room. The entire walk there all I can think about is Naomi and Xander fucking. I nearly get sick in the lift down to the employee floor because it is simply consuming my thoughts. It didn't happen, it couldn't have. Naomi's not like that. Or is she? I don't really know her enough to know if she's a slag or not, but she just hasn't given off that vibe.

I sigh as I fumble with the key card to my room, cursing under my breath as I enter. If it was possible for me not to go to the event, I wouldn't. Unfortunately it isn't my choice, it's my job. It is because of this reason alone that I strip down and take a shower to get ready.

We are required to be a bit more formal at the dance than we normally would be. We can either add a vest or a suit jacket to our attire, or if the women prefer, they can wear a black skirt, white blouse, and a black sweater over it. I prefer to just wear the vest. It feels more comfortable and I won't get as hot as I would if I were to wear a jacket.

No matter what I do, I can't seem to get Naomi out of my head, which usually isn't a bad thing, except now Alexander is right there with her, his green eyes looking at me as he feels up the blonde beauty. I've had to dispel those thoughts over and over again whilst getting my hair and make-up ready. I'm not entirely happy with how I look, but right now I'm too focused to even think about my appearance.

I walk into the room at three fifteen to see the final touches being placed. We expect guests to start arriving up to thirty minutes prior to the actual stated time, so we always have to be prepared early. Everything looks to be in its place.

I see that Katie has put on a short, tight black skirt with a cleavage-revealing white blouse and some stiletto heels that make my feet hurt just looking at them. She pulled her hair into a curly up-do and applied quite a bit of makeup, including bright crimson on her lips and thick eye-liner. JJ looks as dapper as ever, his soft smile and intelligent eyes looking right at me. I send him a grin in return.

"Hey JJ," I say after giving him a hug, automatically reaching up to straighten his bow-tie. "You ready for tonight?" JJ nods at me, but as I make eye contact with him again I notice that there's something bothering him. "Alright?"

"I'm sorry, about earlier, Ems, I just didn't... I shouldn't have said anything about HER," he replied quietly.

I shook off his apology, "JJ, just stop, yeah? I barely know the girl, and she is on a straight cruise, is she not?" He nodded again, but his eyes looked conflicted. JJ never had avery good gaydar, but I could see that he liked Naomi for me. I couldn't really argue with that fact.

"So we're going to get through this night without any hitches, yeah? Maybe I'll make you dance with me," I say teasingly and this makes him grin and laugh. When it came to dancing he was probably one of the most awkward people I'd ever seen on the floor. It was cute though, in a way.

I spent the next forty-five minutes ushering people to tables and getting them hors d'oeuvres. Of course I kept my eyes constantly moving so I could watch when Naomi would enter, even if I did feel sick about the possibility of her and Alexander hooking up. I didn't take her for someone who would be late, so when four fifteen rolls around, I start to worry for her well being.

Music starts to play in the background and I walk outside of the great room. I don't travel far though, and simply hang by the entrance, opening the door for the loose stragglers who have arrived late. I pull my phone out of my pocket to see that it is now four twenty-three, and as I'm about to put the device back into my pocket it starts to vibrate. I can see that it is a call that was forwarded from my room. Part of me hopes it is Naomi, so I know she's okay, and another part of me hopes it's something to distract me from this blonde haze I've been walking through for an indeterminate amount of time.

"Hello?" I say into the mobile, and immediately I begin walking toward the quarters that Naomi is in, even before knowing it is her on the other end of the phone. When no one replies, I speak again, "Is someone there?"

"Yeah, Emily?" I hear the voice on the other line say.

I can tell it is Naomi, and I swear I hear a slight shake to her voice. Odd, that. "Ms. Campbell, is that you?" I respond formally, and maybe a little stiffly. I have no idea where I stand and so I take the professional route.

"Yes, it's me, Naomi," she replies. Well, that seems to tell me that we are at least still on a first name basis, which I'm glad for. I don't say anything back though, and there's a slightly uncomfortable silence on the other end of the line. I'm just about to say something when she speaks, "Is there any way you could come to my room... I mean... if you're not busy," she says in a rush, as if she wouldn't have been able to get it out otherwise.

I realize I'm already half-way to her room and I laugh lightly, "Anything in particular you need, Ms. Campbell?" I can hear the flirty tone in my own voice as I continue walking through the ships corridors toward her room. I purposely didn't use her first name this time, making it sound more like a tease instead.

"I, um... I'm having some issues, with my dress," she states almost shyly.

I can't help it when my eyebrows lift and I swallow a lump that has formed in my throat, now standing right outside her door. I bite down on my bottom lip and then lift up my left hand to knock on the door. I hear the echo of my knocking through my mobile, so I know she's in her room somewhere... not like she didn't just tell me that a few moments ago. "Are you going to open the door, Ms. Campbell?" I say gently.

I hear the clicking of heels against the hard wood floor on the other side of the door moments before the door flies open. I'm hit with such an extreme amount of beauty that when my jaw drops open, I almost can't close it back up, and only manage to do so after she pulls me into the room. The door closes behind me and I take a step back into it so I don't completely pass out. She is so fucking radiant. Naomi takes a step toward me and my breath hitches when her aura (and her fruity lip gloss) attacks my senses. We stand there for a few moments before she takes a step back and clears her throat.

She turns around and speaks to me over her shoulder, "I couldn't get the zip up."

My gaze drinks in the soft flesh of her back. I take a step forward and without my approval, my hand reaches up and traces down her spine, starting at the nape of her neck, all the way to the stubborn zipper of her dress. Of course I'm praising the zipper right about now, for this opportunity. Slowly I start to zip her up, sad to see the skins being hidden by the beautiful blue material. I'm halfway up when I realize she is holding her breath and I wonder if it is because the dress is that form fitting, or if there is another reason behind it.

Once I release the zipper she adjusts herself and turns around to face me. She speaks nervously, "Do I look okay?"

I'm so aroused from just the innocent touch along her spine, and now I let my eyes follow the curves of Naomi's body. The dress fits her perfectly, to a point where all her assets are driving me mental with desire. I have a brief thought that I should just have her right here, right now, but when I meet her eyes, I can see the nervousness in them.

"You look positively radiant, Ms. Campbell," I say smoothly.

She corrects me, "Naomi."

My lips curl into a light smile as I repeat her name, letting it slide off my tongue, "Naomi."

Her ice blue eyes move along my body, and I feel the nervous butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I don't call her out on it, instead I let her look until I clear my throat to get her attention away from my body and back on me.

"Sorry," she says.

I smile at her, a bit larger than a moment ago. "I believe you have a dinner to get to, and you're already fashionably late, would you mind if I escort you there, Naomi?" I say politely, making sure to use her first name this time.

I watch as she nods her head then picks up her mobile and keycard. She looks around her body, and after a few moments I realize she's trying to find a place to put the items. "Would you like me to hold those for you?" I ask without thinking, holding my hand out toward her, palm up. I feel nervous for a moment before she reaches to hand the items over to me.

I feel as if time has stopped, or at least slowed down to such a degree that everything appears to be stationary. I can feel her fingertips tickling my palm around her belongings. Every time we've made any kind of physical contact its felt like there is a jolt of electricity going from her skin to mine, and this time is no different. I let the contact continue for a few more moments before I break the trance we both seem to have fallen into and drop my hand and slip her mobile and card into my left pocket.

I look up into her eyes and she holds up a single finger before dashing into the bathroom. My heart is pounding in my chest and I can actually hear each thump as well. It makes me wonder if Naomi can also hear the life sustaining organ cracking against my ribcage. Maybe it is all in my head. It couldn't truly be that loud, could it?

Moments later she walks out the bathroom door and I can smell the alluring scent of her perfume. It isn't something I've smelled before, or if I have it wasn't memorable enough to recall. I smile brightly at the blonde beauty and hold out my arm toward her. She takes it without hesitation and I lead us both from her room, closing the door in the process.

I don't walk quickly at all, but not too slowly. Truthfully I want this time to last as long as possible and she doesn't seem to be in a hurry to get there either. Her hand is softly wrapped around my arm, squeezing every once in a while. I don't know if she's even doing it on purpose or if it is her subconscious. Either way, I let myself relish in the contact.

With my heart beating in my ears, I can't be certain if what I hear is correct, but it almost seems as if Naomi is having a hard time breathing. I look over every now and then and she seems fine, maybe a bit nervous, but otherwise fine. Sometimes I'd hear a deep intake of breath, I'd feel her hand tighten and I would slow my pace slightly then she would relax again.

I'm let down when I see the door to the great room in front of us. If it was up to me, I'd continue to walk around the ship with her on my arm. It's not though, and she didn't indicate that she didn't want to go in or that she wanted to walk around some more. So with that in mind I reach to open the door and throw it open.

We take one step inside and then it hits me in the chest that I've done my job and got her here, and now I have work to do. I drop her hand from my arm and speak softly, "You are free to have a seat wherever you'd like, Ms Campbell, I need to attend to the other guests." It feels like razorblades on my tongue when I say that and then I leave her side. I glance over my shoulder just in time to see Alexander get up and take Naomi to his empty table. Of course no one would want to sit with the fucking prick. Okay, easy Emily, surely he couldn't be that bad, could he? Still, he's with my girl.

Mine.

I roll my eyes at myself and JJ runs up to me and engulfs me in a hug before he picks up two platters. "Alright, JJ?" His smile is nearly splitting his face as he nods enthusiastically. I can't help but join in his jovial nature, at least for the moment.

"You came in with Naomi," he explains.

"Well she was having problems with her dress and called me to assist her," I reply matter-of-factly. I notice one of his eyebrows lift up and then it wiggles a little. I smack his shoulder feeling the need to defend myself, "I wasn't helping her out of the dress, JJ, I was helping her into it!"

I look over my shoulder to see that Alexander is pulling out Naomi's chair and I simply can't watch any longer.

"Ems, do you want to deliver her dinner?" JJ thoughtfully asks.

"No, no thank you... I can't stand that guy and the lamb dish might end up all over his head," I say with a mix between a laugh and a scoff slipping through my lips.

JJ's eyebrows furrow, "Why the lamb dish?"

"Because she'll want the vegetarian option," I say confidently.

"How do you know that?" JJ inquires.

I let my lips curl up and I glance over my shoulder briefly, "Just a guess."

JJ shrugs his shoulders and makes his way over to Naomi. Of course I watch like a stalker and grin when she picks the vegetarian platter. I expect JJ to come back quickly, but he's talking to them... and then I realize he's gotten locked on. He has that look on his face and he's rambling and I can't hear what it is he is saying and his lips are moving far too quickly for me to try to read them.

Shit, this can't be good. I see the blonde reach her hand out and JJ visibly takes a deep breath in and then I finally can see what he's saying, although it is a simple apology. He rushes over to me.

"What the fuck, JJ?" I whisper harshly at him.

"I didn't mean to, but you know how my mind gets locked on, and when she picked the vegetarian platter I started thinking out loud and..."

I grasp his shoulders and get him to look at me before he really gets going, "It's okay, yeah?"

He takes a breath again and nods slowly, "How did you know, Ems, that she would pick the vegetarian platter?"

I laugh lightly at him, taking a deep inhale of my own, "When I was in her room I noticed her sleeping shirt laid on the bed, it had a picture of a pig on it... it was obviously an animal activist shirt. I just couldn't imagine her wanting lamb."

He nodded and exclaimed, "So you did have insider information!"

More laughter pours from my lips. "C'mon mate, we have plenty of stuff we should be doing right now."

I'm hustling around the dining area, picking up plates, bringing bottles of wine, and anything in between. I keep looking towards Naomi and Xander though, making sure he doesn't put his hands on her. Then again, that would be her choice.

I nearly vomit when I see him get to his feet and hold his hand out towards her. I crack a brief smile when she doesn't take it right away. I can only guess that he is talking her into a dance and if the look on her face is anything to go by, she's already declined the offer.

Imagine my surprise when I come out from around the corner and see them dancing slowly. His hands around her waist, settled right above her bum, and her arms are wrapped around his neck. I growl slightly and then her eyes catch mine. I try to hold the tornado of emotions from showing clearly on my profile and turn quickly to walk outside.

Once the cool air hits my burning skin I relax a little. I'm overreacting, I'm sure of it, but seeing his hands on her and his body pressed against hers, well I got a bit jealous. I see one of my work-mates having a fag break and ask him if I could have a drag or two. He offers me the second half of his cigarette and when I take it he walks back inside. I don't often smoke, but I kind of felt the need to try to calm back down so I don't do something completely outlandish.

My head tilts back and I look up at the dark blanket of stars, letting the smoke blow away from me in the wind. The stars are probably one of the most beautiful things about being on the water as often as I am because they are so big and bright without the lights of the city dimming them down. Sometimes I feel like I could reach out and grab one of the constellations and hold it in my palm.

I feel sufficiently calmer as I finish the fag and put it out in the designated area.

When I turn around my breathing stops and my heart ceases to beat. The scene is unfolding before my very eyes. Alexander has his arm around Naomi as they look at the stars together. Angry tears start forming in my eyes and though I want to run off, I can't seem to pull myself to do so. He turns Naomi toward him and I swear he glances at me over her shoulder... though that might just be my mind playing tricks on me.

Their lips connect for much longer than a simple peck, and I can feel my heart cracking. Her head turns around and I keep eye contact for less than a second before I rush back inside. I head straight for JJ, pulling him into the employee-only area and fish in my left pocket for Naomi's belongings. "Give these to her," I state flatly, barely holding onto my resolve.

JJ looks down at the mobile and key-card, then back up to me, "Who?"

My eyebrows lift, "HER."

Realization soon covers my mate's face and he nods moments before I walk off. Things are coming to a close anyway so I decide to just fuck off to my room and let everyone else work since it's usually me and JJ who end up pulling more than our share.

I fumble with the card, trying desperately to get it to go into the slot so I can hurry inside and spend some time alone. Finally after missing two times and running into the door once in the process after thinking it was unlocked, I get inside. I don't even take anything off, though I do remove my phone from my pocket and just lie in bed, hugging onto my pillow.

I don't know how I got so emotionally attached so quickly. I mean, I've known Naomi for only a few days and I'm so enamoured by her that it hurts. Maybe it is for the best that I know now that she's not interested in me. Better now than to have things go on with me thinking something wonderful could happen only to have it shoved back in my face. She just... she confuses me. One minute I think that she's feeling exactly what I'm feeling and the next she's snogging Alexander. What the actual fuck is up with that?

My eyes close and I tuck my face into my pillow, willing the world to just fuck off and leave me alone.

Somewhere along the line I fall asleep, only to be woken up by my room phone ringing. I glance over to it and decide I don't want to talk to anyone. I breathe a sigh of relief for a moment before my mobile begins to ring. I pick up the device and look at the screen, knowing who it must be since it was forwarded from the room phone that I purposely didn't answer.

I stare at the screen for a little bit longer before answering the call and putting my mobile up to my ear, answering tiredly, "This is Emily."

There's no answer on the other end of the line and I pull my phone from my ear to verify that I haven't been hung up on. My voice is flat as I speak again, "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Yeah, Emily it... it's Naomi," I hear the forced out reply.

My eyes glance at the clock and realize just how late it really is, being half one in the morning. I can't keep the bitterness out of my tone when I respond, "Yes, Ms. Campbell, what can I do for you at this late hour?" She doesn't respond right away and I sit up against the headboard, crossing my legs at the ankles as I wait impatiently for her to explain what it is she needs from me.

"Can you come to my room?"

I lift an eyebrow, not having expected her to say that at all. The anger quickly returns when I can see her and Alex in my mind. "If there's something you require, Ms. Campbell, I will send JJ or Katie down to assist you..."

"No, please..." she says as she cuts me off, and I can hear how desperate she is, so I stay quiet as she continues, "... I need to see you, talk to you. Please, Emily."

It is my turn to be silent, unsure of which path I should take. On the one hand she is asking me to come to her room, and professionally speaking, all the staff are available at any time of the day or night. However, I'm almost completely positive that this has nothing to do with the cruise or needing something as a guest. I do want to see her though, and I swear I wouldn't be able to say no to anything she may ask of me.

Having made my decision I speak calmly into the receiver, "Give me a few minutes, I will be there shortly." I don't give her a chance to respond before I end the call.

I scoot to the edge of my bed, hanging my feet over and leaning forward with my hands on my knees. What am I getting myself into? Without being able to answer myself I quickly make a trip to the loo, then to freshen myself up a bit, flattening out any obvious wrinkles in my outfit from lying down in them. I suppose I could change, but I really can't be bothered with doing so. I almost want to call her room and tell her that I've changed my mind, but I don't.

I take my time walking to her room, not wanting to seem too excited to just be in her presence. I am just getting out of the lift when I nearly get run over by someone walking in. Of course it's Alexander. We stand there for a good half a minute, simply glaring at one another until his lips curl into a cheeky smile. I don't return the gesture and try to walk around him to get out of the elevator, but he doesn't allow it. "Pardon me," I say through gritted teeth.

I watch over his shoulder as the doors close, bringing us back up to the deck, which is not where I want to be with this prick. I sigh, frustrated, and lean back against the far wall, my hands gripping the bar so hard that my knuckles begin to turn white.

"You know, you're as cute as your sister is," he says out of nowhere.

"Uh, yeah... thanks," I say to try to get him to realize I want nothing to do with him.

Apparently my response wasn't to his liking and I find him pressed up against me, his hips moving forcefully, trapping me between his body and the wall. I struggle, panic starting to set in as I try to shove him off me. He grabs my wrists and holds them above my head. I can smell the alcohol on his breath and try not to breathe it in.

"You know, I bet you're just as much of a tiger as your twin is, and she's a real tornado."

I'm sure he's trying to use a seductive tone, but nothing about this is even remotely turning me on. "Fuck you," I growl.

"Oh it would be my pleasure... Katie's got some great lips, and they looked fucking hot around my cock," he purrs.

I think I'm going to vomit. I wouldn't want to hear about his conquests in the first place, and even less when it involves my sister. "Just let me go, Alex, I'm not interested in you or your anatomy," I say a bit more confidentially than I actually feel.

He releases my hands and takes a step back, his eyes dragging along my body and making me feel dirty just from the look, "Well let me know, I'd still love a twin thing, and Katie can't seem to get enough of me."

The doors to the lift, thankfully, open and he steps out as if the entire conversation didn't happen. I feel sick to my stomach and push the button back down to Naomi's floor. It is taking forever.

Once outside Naomi's room, I try not to think about the encounter with Alexander and straighten myself up. Shoulders back, head up, and my hands clasped behind my back after I give the door a brief knock. After a few moments the door opens and it takes all my resolve to remain impassive, "What is it, Ms. Campbell?"

Whatever it was that I thought might happen, I sincerely didn't expect to be pulled into Naomi's room by my shirt and pushed back against the now closed door. I can taste the wine and fags on her breath... she's that close to me. I'm finding it hard to concentrate and I let out a few ragged breaths. I summon the will to speak, though because of her close proximity it is little more than a husky whisper, "Can I help you?"

Her eyes are locked with mine and I feel like she is looking into my soul. I swallow a lump in my throat and my breath hitches. She wouldn't... but she does. Naomi leans in towards me and I can't help it when I close the gap, pressing my lips gently against her own.

Fireworks.

That's all I see behind my eyes as I feel her lips consume me. It starts slow and gentle, almost tentative, as our lips begin to explore. I slide my tongue across her bottom lip and she obediently opens her mouth to take me in further. Our tongues dance and I've lost any semblance of control. My hands start to slide up her sides, around her soft mounds of flesh, up beyond her collar bones until I have her cheeks in my hands. It feels so natural when her arms wrap around my lower back.

My body pushes against hers, though I never release her lips from my own, and soon my right hand is teasing the hair at the nape of her neck. I'm fairly certain that my body is on autopilot because my left hand reaches around her to grab the zip of her dress. I take my sweet time in sliding the contraption down her spine, letting my fingertips glide along her flesh in the process. I can only compare it to silk, satin, and velvet all together. Her dress is only being held up because our bodies are pressed together so tightly that it is holding the fabric between us.

Her hands are frantically trying to undo my belt, and I keep my touch along her neck and back gentle and calming. I don't fight her advances one bit, and soon she has my belt undone, as well as the button and zip on my trousers. Naomi moves to my vest and tie next, nearly ripping a couple buttons open in the process, but I couldn't care less. She could rip them clean off my body and I wouldn't care.

The anticipation is building with each moment. Our lips still connected, our tongues still duelling, and our bodies still pressed together tightly enough to keep her somewhat clothed. She undoes my shirt next and pushes it from my shoulders moments after I hear the clanking of my belt hitting the floor. I don't know why she had still been holding it, but it didn't much matter now.

Naomi pulls her face away from mine and we are both breathing hard. I watch with interest as her eyes move down to my bra-clad breasts. I bite down on my bottom lip as she pulls away and an unhappy groan escapes my lips before it dies in my throat.

Things seemed to move in slow motion as Naomi takes a step away from me and lets the beautiful blue fabric fall into a heap on the floor. My mouth goes dry and no matter how much I look at the pale flesh on display, I simply can't get enough of it. She's absolutely stunning. My gaze finds her plush mounds of flesh with beautiful pink nipples that I swear are calling out to me, but I simply can't move. She has me transfixed with her beauty. I try to wet my lips with my tongue as I stare at the very small amount of material that is hugging her hips. I can't help but think that I want those off, like five minutes ago.

The next thing I know she has kicked the dress away from her feet like it was a piece of rubbish and she has knelt down in front of me. Her hands easily start to move my trousers down my legs and I step out of them once they are bunched around my ankles. When I see her eyes open wide I am silently glad that I wore this black lacy bra and knickers set. This wasn't exactly the way I envisioned Naomi seeing them, but that doesn't matter much now, the point is that she is seeing them.

She pauses, well; it was more like she was frozen into a statue. I wait a few more seconds before I lift her chin up to look at me and I can see so many emotions passing through that icy gaze. Well I suppose that JJ was semi-right in saying that there was only one bisexual girl on the cruise, because I can see the innocence in Naomi's eyes... she's never been with a girl before.

Gently, I pull Naomi up by her chin and then softly cup her cheeks in my hands. Her mind is moving a mile a minute, telling me so many things...hopes, fears, and above all, her desires. She's trying to speak, of that I can see, but nothing pushes through those gorgeous lips. "I know..." I say calmly as I keep her gaze locked on my own.

I lean up to take her lips, much softer and less hurried than our lip lock had been up to now. I can feel her body start to relax as I brush my fingertips up her sides, which makes it horribly apparent that she isn't touching me at all. "It's okay to touch me," I whisper into her lips before retaking them in my own. Immediately her hands run up my forearms, then my biceps. Her touch feels like fucking fire along my skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. Her touch ascends further curving around my shoulders, then up my neck.

My hands move to her almost bare hips and I pull her closer, causing my breath to audibly hitch into her mouth when our skin touches all along our forms. I hold her close to me, and I can't even fathom how soft her skin is. I feel slightly overdressed and twist my arm behind my back, easily unclasping my bra. I lean away from Naomi's exquisite form for a moment to toss the garment into the growing pile of clothes.

I suppress a moan when my painfully erect nipples brush along her heated skin as I step into her embrace once more. Our lips are still moving passionately against one another whilst I push her backwards towards the bed. She doesn't fight me until the extra push is needed to get her to sit down on the mattress. I don't allow her lips to part from mine, even if they were just sensually pressed against each other.

She moves herself backwards on the bed and I follow along with her, crawling along her body like a starved lioness on the prowl. I don't want to scare her though, even if I am already addicted to her skin and I just need to take things further. I slip to the side so I'm only half laid on top of her, using the momentum to pull her onto her side as well.

I keep things soft and gentle as I tenderly explore her body with my hands. She takes the opportunity to do the same to me. I am powerless to hold myself back when her fingertips brush along my hip, resulting in an immediately loss of breath. I lift my hand up to her beautiful breast, cupping it gently before running my thumb over the hardened nub. Her back arches slightly and I move my hand over to her other mound of flesh, brushing along her nipple in the same way I had moments before.

"Christ, Emily..." she whispers into my mouth.

God it sounds so fucking sexy the way she says my name like that, and I try to let her know that, by humming into her mouth, but it doesn't come out properly and turns into a guttural groan when her hand traces over my arse.

I release her sweet lips and start to kiss along her jawline. I whisper into her ear, "You're beautiful," which is probably the truest statement I've ever said in my life. I change directions and brush kisses along the column of her neck, then tease across her collarbones. I continue to descend until I am poised above her nipple. I'm aching to have the nub between my lips, and I look up to her, waiting.

Her crystalline blue orbs are nearly black as she lowers her gaze to my own. I continue to look into them, becoming lost in the depths before she nods her approval. I don't waste a single moment and quickly take her nipple between my lips. Again, her back arches, and the action pushes the flesh further into my hungry mouth. I flick and suck on her nub and her body responds in turn. Trembling. I take a moment to switch to her other breast, not wanting to leave a single inch of her skin untouched.

When I move back up to ensnare her lips, I gently push her onto her back. She doesn't seem nearly as nervous as she did before, and I'm glad for that. I tenderly kiss her lips and climb over her leg to be between her thighs. She doesn't fight me, and I swear I feel her hips lift slightly in anticipation. Maybe that was my own eagerness, though.

I once again move down her beautiful form, leaving kisses and small bites everywhere as I rake my fingertips down her sides. My fingers hook into her knickers and I barely grasp onto them before Naomi's hips have lifted so I can fully remove them. I take my time in removing them, gliding my hands along her long pale legs. As I drop her panties onto the floor I look up to her again to be sure that she really is prepared for this to happen.

All I can hear is the almost inaudible plea, "Please."

My face relaxes into a warm smile and I move down toward her centre. I breathe her in deeply, becoming even more intoxicated by her sweet scent. I can't even remember the last time I had such a need to taste someone, as if I would perish if I didn't immediately have her essence on my tongue.

I let my instincts take over. Slowly my tongue drags through her wetness, from the base of her slit up to her swollen clit. I moan into her as I take her clit between my lips, sucking gently and flicking it from time to time. Her hand soon slides through my hair and I look up her lithe form to see that her free hand is playing with her own tits. She's fucking stunning.

I start to increase the pressure on her bundle of nerves, sucking with more intensity and building a rhythm with my tongue. I'm completely in the zone now, and I sincerely doubt that anything short of the ship sinking would make me leave the heaven I find myself in. She's moaning and groaning with whispered curses, and it's spurring me on. Her body is slick with salty sweat and when I feel her body start to topple over, I pull back and keep her from the climax she so clearly wants.

She lets me tease her for a little while longer, bringing her up and then easing her down before I feel the pressure at the back of my head increase, pushing and holding my lips more firmly to her. "Emily... fuck... don't... stop..." she begs and it is my turn to comply to her eloquent request.

It takes me less than a minute to shove her into oblivion. Her body rocks and tightens and I keep my mouth firmly on her centre. It nearly makes me come to feel her clit throbbing between my lips as I can feel every wave that crashes down upon her through that one point of contact. When her body starts to relax I gently bring her back down to earth, letting go of her clit altogether to drink in the copious amount of liquid she's provided me with. My tongue slides around her lower lips, barely dipping into her cavern a couple times which causes her hips to jump up into my mouth.

I'm happily enjoying her wetness when I feel a pull at my hair, and not really a gentle one either. Naomi all but pulls me up to her by my hair and I wipe my chin clean of her juices before our lips crash together. It isn't hurried by any means, but I can feel her licking and sucking at my bottom lip which ignites another fire deep in my stomach.

I'm so turned on that it's painful, which makes it incredibly hard to pull away from her luscious lips. She protests, trying to pull me back to her lips but I hold myself from doing so and whisper, "You should sleep."

Her eyebrows furrow and she parts her lips to argue, "But I..."

"No..." I state firmly, "... not now. You need to rest." Of course my body doesn't agree with my decision at all, and I'm positive that my knickers are soaked through with my own desire for this blonde bombshell. However her body is spent and she really should get some rest... as should I if I am going to wake up and make it to work in the morning.

I attempt to get up, only to feel the resistance of her fingers digging into my back. My gaze drops down to hers and I can see fear racing across her expressive blue eyes. I smile down at her, she's adorable in her post-orgasmic state, and there's almost nothing more that I would want other than to stay here curled up in her arms. I do have to get up early though.

"Don't go..." she blurts out her request.

My smile increases, "I have to be up early to tend to breakfast," I say quietly.

I can still see that she is not agreeing with me having to leave and she almost looks panicked. She has hundreds of thoughts crossing her delicate features and I simply stay quiet for a moment and let her settle them.

"Set your alarm on your mobile, and I'll do the same...I'll...I'll make sure you're awake in time..."

I interrupt her with the hard truth, "At four in the morning?"

She doesn't answer right away, but it doesn't take long before she's responding again, "If that's what it takes to get you to stay, I'll do anything."

I can see the brutal honesty shining through her eyes. I have no doubt that she would attempt to do anything. The fact of the matter is, I'm not going to get much sleep at all before I wake up, and being comfortable in her arms isn't going to be much of a help in getting me up in the morning. I'll want to stay curled up and lost in my fantasy world.

But really, wouldn't it make more sense just to sleep here? I mean I'm already in a state of undress that I'd have to put on clothes before walking clear across the ship to get to my own room. By that time I'll be awake enough that I'd struggle to fall asleep quickly because I'm still so amped up from the night's events.

I lean down and peck her lips then start to get up when I'm held in place by a solid hand right over my heart. I glance to the non-offensive appendage before looking back to the scared blue eyes, "I'm getting my phone, not leaving, yeah babe? Where's yours?" Naomi points over to the table that has her key card and also a bottle of wine she must have taken earlier. I slip off the bed and rummage in the pocket of my black trousers to retrieve my mobile, and then pick hers up on my way back to bed. I sit back down and then set my alarm for four in the morning after handing Naomi her mobile to do the same thing.

I set my mobile on the bedside table and then curl into Naomi's still slightly damp body. Her arm comes around my shoulders and I can hear her heart steadily beating under my head as I rest my head on her chest. My fingers start to trace unintelligible patters along her bare stomach, simply enjoying the feeling of her skin.

My touch moves lower, right above her pubic bone to be exact, and I hear her heart start pounding. I can't help but smile knowing that even the simple touch I just administered was enough to get her blood pumping again.

What I didn't expect to happen, was for Naomi to flip me on my back. Okay, maybe I did kind of know that it would get to her, based on how sensitive her stomach was when we first started this little session. Her thigh slips between my own and I nearly come undone when she presses her thigh securely against my needy pussy. I keep a smirk on my face though, because I did kind of bait her. She ends up leaning down and teasing my lips with her own. God her lips are amazing, and I'd be lying if I didn't want to feel them all over my body.

Her body freezes, as if she was just hit with a stun gun and her gaze lowers to my body. I lift my hands and gently place them on her cheeks. She had the look of a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle, completely scared and unable to move. I speak softly, so as to not unnerve the wondrous creature above me, "Just relax, yeah babes?" I can see that she's trying to move, to nod, but it isn't working out so well. "Look, I should get at least some sleep, so can we just lie here together?" I pause for a moment before I see that she is about to rebut my question. "We still have a few nights before the end of the cruise, so you're more than welcome to repay the favour."

This seems to satisfy her and she rolls off of me onto her back. I cuddle into her side, throwing my arm around her stomach once more, but this time I don't move it along her skin, simply hold on. I feel a sigh bubbling up in my chest but I suppress it. I feel the body I'm cambered around start to relax and her heartbeat begins to slow back down, and it is this moment that I decide to give her heart one last dose of adrenaline when I say huskily, "You taste amazing by the way, have sweet dreams."

I was right... her heart started pounding once again and her grip around my shoulders tightened before I started to drift off to sleep, completely content, albeit a little horny (or a lot horny).

xxxxx

An annoying tone jolts me awake, although it really was only awake enough for me to shut the blasted device off. Then a second one starts up a few moments later and I pick up Naomi's mobile and manage to turn that one to silent as well. _Just five more minutes,_ I say to myself as I curl back into the blonde's warm and completely unconscious body.

I damn near jump off the bed when another alarm goes off and this time it wakes me up enough to realize that if Naomi hadn't set this second alarm that I'd be completely fucked. I get out of bed and quickly throw my wrinkled and discarded clothes on. My gaze finds Naomi's perfectly content form, her chest rising and falling rhythmically with each intake of oxygen. She looks so peaceful and content. I can't imagine waking her up. Instead I grab a pen and write her a note, flipping it over to write more on the other side of it. I set it gently on the pillow that would have been mine if I hadn't been using Naomi as my pillow. I place a feather-light kiss on her forehead and turn to leave.

I rush to my room and get in the shower. I'm tired and excited at the same time, which is a rather confusing mix. Before long I'm dressed and ready to begin my shift.

I meet JJ in the corridor and he flashes me a smile, which only seems to get bigger when he sees just how tired I look. "Good night?" he asks.

An eyebrow rises at him as we step into the lift and I manage to keep my voice steady, "Yeah, it wasn't too bad." He laughs a little and my head turns a bit too quickly to look at him. "What?"

"Emily, I heard you leave your room last night, I can only deduce that it had to do with Naomi," he states matter-of-factly. "And... and I thought you might want this," he says in a slightly shy tone.

I look down at the small piece of paper with JJ's absurdly sloppy handwriting written on it, with a name on it and a number. I lift my eyebrow at him at how he was able to get Naomi's phone number.

"I, um...when you gave me her mobile to give to her, I got into it and got her number for you, you know...in case you didn't have it. You really should let her know that a passcode would make her mobile more secure," he said looking down at his feet.

I don't bother responding. There's really no point in it, but I am rather glad that he broke into her mobile. I jump out of the lift and head to the kitchen to start preparations. My mind keeps flitting back to last night; every touch, every sound, and every smell. It was enchanting. I quickly type in Naomi's name and her number and discard the paper in the rubbish bin.

"Hey bitch."

My eyes roll and I turn to my twin, "Yes?"

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, ungrateful cow, there's someone asking for you on the main line," she says with a huff evident in her tone.

My eyebrows furrow. Who would be calling me right now, or at all, really. "Who is it?" It's barely after five in the morning, which makes the strange call even more odd.

"Does my title say 'Emily fucking Fitch's secretary?'" she responds snidely.

I can do little but sigh to myself and go in to answer the main phone. "Hello?" I ask unsurely.

"Is this Emily? Emily Fitch?" the feminine voice says on the other end of the phone, though I am positive that I've never heard it before.

"Yes," I say with a bit of a hesitation.

"Be careful with her," the voice cryptically says.

"With who?" I respond quickly, my eyes darting around to see if anyone is close enough to hear my conversation.

"With HER."

Well that narrowed it down. "I don't know who or what you are talking about," I explain. I'm just about to hang up the phone before I hear one single word.

"Naomi."

The line goes dead and I look at the phone as if it was possessed and then set it back on the hook. That was strange. I take a few steps and then look back at it, as if it is going to start speaking to me in German. I shake my head and walk back out to finish preparing breakfast.

I can't seem to get over the disturbing, and confusing phone call, and JJ mustnotice because he comes over to me and nudges me with his shoulder. I attempt to ignore him, but he never was one to catch on to most subtle clues.

"Alright, Emily?"

"Yeah, fine," I answer flatly. He's hovering, not saying anything; obviously somewhat aware that something is a little off. I don't really want to discuss the strange call, nor about my night with Naomi. Although that second thought brings a smile to my lips once more, at least.

Time seems to fly by being lost in my thoughts regarding Naomi and the mystery phone call. Of course I constantly look around for my blonde goddess, but I haven't seen her yet. That fact alone makes me a bit grumpy and I'm having to fake a cheery personality whenever one of the other guests enlists my assistance with something trivial...like where is the sugar, or milk, or muffins. Fucks sakes, there are little signs on everything, how do you miss that?

The moment she walks in my body physically relaxes and a true smile forms on my lips for the first time that morning. I watch her walk up to one of the tables of food and I stealthily walk up behind her. I don't realize how husky my voice is until I speak aloud from behind her, "Ms. Campbell."

She turns around and her blank expression soon lightens when her eyes make contact with mine. I know I'm smirking at her, purposely using her last name to tease her, as if I need to keep up a professional front in front of the other guests.

"Ms. Fitch," she responds with the same playful tone that I just used, picking up the small plate she just loaded up and going to sit down at the nearest table.

I move in behind her and whisper into her ear, "You'll be on land this afternoon, if you don't care to go sightseeing, we could meet to perhaps learn a bit more about each other." I pause for a moment to let that sink in and she nods. I'm not sure she's nodding because she agrees with my ideas or if she's nodding to let me know she understood what I said. "Or," I say a bit quieter, my gaze darting around to see if anyone is watching the exchange, "I have the afternoon off and into the late evening, we can go sightseeing together."

"What would you prefer?" she asks me without turning around, keeping up the guise that neither of us are talking to the other one.

I plate a few sweet strawberries and whipped cream and reach around her body to set them in front of her. I lean in even closer to her ear, knowing she can feel my breath as I whisper, "I think..." I pause for dramatic effect and I swear she's holding her breath waiting for me to finish, "... you and I should have a nice picnic."

"Naomi!"

I grit my teeth and pull away hastily when I hear, then see, Alexander coming towards us. I try to busy myself, or at least look like I'm busying myself as he comes closer, wishing he would just fuck off. Or he could just jump off the boat and I'd be completely okay if he was mauled by a shark. Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh, and it isn't like the ship wouldn't sound off that there had been a jumper, or a man overboard. I'm sure there's a dolphin or something that would help him get to shore anyway.

I manage to hear most of their conversation and I completely stop when he mentions Naomi's 'girlfriend', followed by the fact that there have been rumours that she and I are an item. _Shit! _I curse to myself. Obviously I wasn't as slick as I had hoped. I manage to turn around just as Naomi is declining the fruit that Alexander was offering her, only to pick up her own and take a bite. The moan that comes from her gorgeous lips sends me into a flash back to the ones I heard last night, and instantly my knickers are sodden.

Once Xander makes a quick exit I casually walk behind her, "Jesus, Naomi, that was a bit harsh, wasn't it?" Though in all honesty, I'm glad he left. Fucking wanker trying to hit on my girl. Okay, so she's not my girl, I mean... I guess we've not had a conversation about that sort of thing. So to me, she's mine, I just don't know if it rings true for her as well.

"He didn't seem to take the subtle cues I gave him to fuck off," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I can't help but laugh lightly at that. He probably wouldn't understand a subtle hint if he was smacked in the face with it. Then again, after what he tried on with me, and what he told me about Katie, I really would have preferred for Naomi to give him a swift kick between the legs under the table. "So, are you going to take him up on his offer, or have you decided on other plans?" I inquire, trying to keep the hopeful sound out of my voice in case she doesn't decide to spend the afternoon with me.

She doesn't answer, and instead turns around so quickly that I don't even have time to take a step back to put some distance between us. My hand flies up to grab her wrist that must have scooped up a strawberry and whipped cream as she got to her feet. My gaze stays locked on hers as I slowly guide the fruit in her fingers to my lips. I bite down on the juicy fruit and her jaw drops in shock. She must not have realized how seductive it was of her to do that with Alexander sat at the table with her. Naomi seems to be in a daze for a few moments before she slips the rest of the berry into her mouth and licks her fingers clean of the juices caused by my impromptu bite.

"You still haven't answered," I say with a light laugh at her reaction.

"What was I answering?" she asks.

As if I wasn't turned on enough, it seems that my display completely wiped Naomi's mind clean of our conversation, and right now I want to pull her behind the curtain and make her come undone, again. Instead, I start to clue her in on what we had been talking about, "Once we hit land..."

I see her hesitate. I don't want to put undue pressure on her, but I also want her to know that I want to spend more time with her and get to know her better. Not just sexually, though I wouldn't mind exploring her body more, but also just being around her.

I feel my hand being grabbed from behind me and I hear my twin's unmistakable lisp, "fucking start working, lazy cow."

I can't even seem to respond as she pulls me a few more steps before Naomi comes up with a quick explanation as to why we were talking for so long. My twin takes a brochure out from her back pocket and shoves it into Naomi's chest. Katie does some kind of bow but also makes the motion as if she is doing a curtsey, but she doesn't have a skirt on, so her hands are just out at her sides with her feet close together. It looks absolutely hilarious.

Katie grasps my hand and leads me back into the employee only section and I manage to turn back to the blonde and silently say 'sorry' to her over my shoulder before disappearing behind the curtain.

"What the fuck was that?" my twin says angrily.

I really do not have the patience for her shit right now. I wasn't even able to find out if Naomi wanted to spend her time off the ship with me, or if she preferred to do her own thing. I decide not to answer and to start cleaning the dishes that have started to pile up from when I was being distracted by the attractive blonde.

"I know you heard me, bitch."

"What is it you want?" I reply in a tired tone.

Katie scoffs at me and rolls her eyes, "I asked what the fuck that was, Emily. You don't want people thinking you're a muff muncher, do you? There's already shit being said all over the place and I'm not a fan of pricks walking up to me thinking I'm you and suggesting a threesome with that blonde bitch."

I laugh lightly. "Like you haven't done it before," I snap at her.

My twin looks appalled, as if I just said something completely disgusting. "Of course I fuckinghaven't, daft bitch."

My lips curl into a cruel smile, "You mean to tell me that Danny didn't have you do a threesome with Sophia? She ate your cunt good, didn't she?"

Katie tries to protest that something like that never happened, but now I'm on a roll and I keep going, "Danny never made you come like Sophia did. All that endless thrusting did nothing compared to when you were getting a proper licking, did it, sis?"

"Fuck you," Katie said, spinning around on her heels and walking away.

I might have overdone it with that, but fucks sakes; I don't need her on my back over my lifestyle. She's the one who has a damn tally of blokes she's been with. Doesn't matter now, does it? She's not so high and mighty when she's brought down a few pegs. We'll sort it all out later, but for now she'll leave me alone so I can figure out what to do about Naomi.

I don't have a lot of time to think about much because I have to help get everything cleaned up and ready to pull into port. All the dishes need to be secured and locked into their cabinets, all of thecutlery needs to be locked in drawers, and really, everything needs to be locked up. It seems as if we just finish when we are informed that we are about to dock.

I check my mobile, and I'm crestfallen that I haven't heard from Naomi yet. At least I have her number, so if I don't hear from her soon I'll just text her. God I hope she doesn't ask me how I got it, because telling her that JJ got it out of her phone would not be a conversation that I want to have.

I sigh a bit to myself and make my way to my room to take a much needed shower. If Naomi did want to get together, I wanted to be prepared so I wouldn't have tomake her wait for me. I manage to take my time in the shower, cleaning every crevice and even giving myself a quick shave.

I never manage to bring many clothes other than for work, and though I know the coast will be a bit chilly, I realize I don't have much with the exception of my white dress that has green silhouettes of flowers along the bottom of it. My shoulders shrug a little as I put it on, finishing it off with my favourite green, slip-on shoes.

We've been docked for over an hour and a half and for the last thirty minutes I've been staring at my phone, willing Naomi to call me. I type in a text to her, and then delete it. I'm being impatient, I know, but can I be blamed when there's a gorgeous blonde I'm waiting for?

'_Gorgeous Blonde, I wonder if, perhaps, you'd like to get off this fucking ship now. ~E'_

The moment I hit send I feel a fleet of nervous butterflies swirling around in my stomach. Her response comes much quicker than I had expected and I thumb open the text. A smile forms on my lips when I read her response.

'_My Stunning Red Head, come and get me. Take me somewhere... anywhere. XX N'_

It doesn't take me more than a half a second to spray myself twice with my perfume, grab my things and run from my room. I wasn't running, but I was sure speed walking. The lift takes entirely too long and I have a smile splitting my face by the time I get to her room and knock on the door.

I don't wait long before the door opens and she's stood there, beautiful as ever. "Your stunning red head?" I inquire cheekily as I walk into her room and she closes the door behind me.

Her gaze turns down to the floor and she reaches a hand to the back of her neck, rubbing it lightly. I can see the embarrassment written clearly on her profile. "Naomi," I say tenderly, "it's not a bad thing, I was just surprised."

It seems my words make all the difference in the world to her and before I know it, her hands are gentle on my cheeks and she leans in to brush the softest of kisses against my lips. My eyes automatically close, but the kiss is over before it really begins and I let a groan of disapproval slip through my lips.

When I open my eyes I can see she has kind of a faraway look in her eyes, but the look on her face is telling me she's thinking of something... something naughty. My lips curl into a smirk and I let her think for a few more moments before I say, "Naomi?"

I might as well have shaken her shoulders, because when she pops back into the present she blinks rapidly a few times, "Yeah, babe?"

I smile teasingly at her and grab onto her hand to lead her out. She manages to pick up her bag, putting a few items into it as we get outside her door. "You're horrible, you know that right?" I say to her over my shoulder as she makes sure the door is closed securely. I almost start to laugh when she looks at me, completely perplexed. I decide to taunt her a little more, "You're perving, and by the look on your face, fantasizing."

Her cheeks begin to turn a deep red colour and I know I've caught her. "Can we just go?" she suggests.

"You're caught, babe. I'll teach you how to be subtle... though I'm horribly turned on wondering what it was that brought that look to your beautiful face," I say semi-seriously.

Naomi clears her voice, "N... nothing."

"Also a bad liar," I jest.

She gives me a cute pouting face as we begin to walk from the ship to shore. I feel her hand tighten around mine as we step onto the thin board that connects the ship to the shore. I glance over my shoulder and see that her gaze is stuck to the planks beneath her feet with her free hand sliding along the rail. It's kind of adorable, though in the back of my mind I hope her nervousness has to do with the journey off the boat and nothing to do with the fact that she's going with me.

xxxxx

I can't even count the number of times I've been to this port, but I can't remember a single one that was even half as magical as this one. I brought Naomi to all the regular tourist spots, but I didn't spend much time at them, simply showing them to her and explaining and then moving on. There was so much to see and not a lot of time to do it.

There was music playing all around us, all different kinds too. There were beautifully melodic tunes that floated on the sea air as well as some harder, darker music. I notice a band playing on a small stage, all sporting long hair and head-banging as the thrash metal cut through the air like a knife. They have a small crowd in front of them, all jumping around and into each other, having the times of their lives. I was tempted to pull Naomi over there with me, but we didn't have a lot of time, and I knew I'd lose all sense of time if I did so.

We stopped at a little buffet line under a tent that had a lot of finger foods: shrimp, fruits, cheeses, and vegetables. If we had wanted we could have had some sandwiches, but neither of us even went for them. I bring her onto a small make-shift dance floor and we sway together for a few minutes, just smiling serenely at one another. I decide to not have any alcohol, partly because I had to work later and partly because I don't know if I'd ever get back to work at all because I wouldn't be able to control myself with Naomi and the ship would leave us stranded. I'm sure we could find our way back home, and it would be one hell of an adventure, but it wasn't on my list of things to do.

During previous visits I would spend most of my time on a secluded beach or somewhere near it, anywhere that would give me a little bit of peace and quiet. With my hand still nestled in the blonde's own, I brought her to one of my favourite places. It was a deck, or walkway of sorts, that overlooked the ocean. All we could see for miles and miles was beautiful blue water. It was majestic, and made even more special when Naomi wrapped her arm around my shoulder. Okay, so I hadn't realized that it would be so cold on land, but luckily for me Naomi noticed that I was shivering and offered me some of her body heat.

I bring her to a small restaurant that I almost always visit at this port. It truly looks disgusting from the outside, but inside it's neat and clean and the food is to die for. We talk and laugh and get to know each other a little better now that we don't have the people on the cruise all around us. It's so open and relaxed, and I start to feel for her more and more with every new detail and facet of her life that I learn. She tells me a little about her best mates, Effy and Cook. Not a whole lot, but enough to have an idea about their personalities and she shows me pictures on her mobile so that I have faces to match with their names. Effy looks vaguely familiar, though I can't figure out where I may have seen her, and brush off the thought just as quickly as it came.

We don't do much but walk around after that, never letting go of each other's hands. Every once in a while she would stop and give me a kiss, and every time I get lost in the sensations she evokes within me. Her lips are simply amazing, especially when she presses them against my own, or against my neck, or cheeks, or... well... anywhere really.

We walk along the beach and she wraps her arm around me again and I slip my own around her waist, snuggling into her. She smells so good and I'm distracted for long enough to not realize that Naomi has entered her own world in her head. When I do glance up I see that she is biting down on her bottom lip and her eyes have a faraway look. I just know her mind entered into a perverse state, especially since her hand around my shoulder has started to gently caress the skin of my upper arm. I don't even think she's doing it on purpose to be honest.

After watching her for a minute or two I decide to pull her out of her daydream, "Naomi?"

Her head snaps down to look at me and she mutters, "What?"

She knows she's been caught and I laugh lightly, but the innocent look she is trying to put on her face just makes me laugh even harder. "I'd ask what you were thinking of, but I'm fairly certain of what it was," I say, though laugh, as I bring my hand up to cover my mouth, trying to stifle my guffaw.

I watch as there is a change in her eyes, going from attempted innocence to something darker, something bad, and hopefully something that has nothing to do with me. "Naoms, what's wrong?" I gently inquire.

When she doesn't answer right away I start to feel my chest tighten. Something is obviously wrong, but what could it possibly be? A slight panic starts to grip at me, though I am fighting to try to stay calm, hoping that I am making a big deal out of nothing. "Naomi," I say again, trying to draw her attention back to me.

Her crystalline blue eyes look down at me and I swear she's telling me everything with her gaze. She's telling me she's scared, scared that she is just my flavour of the week, keeping me company during the cruise to sate my sexual needs. Her gaze is screaming out that she doesn't want to be that person that she wants to be more. God, it's so intense that I wrap my arms around her and soon my body relaxes just by being pressed against her.

I can't help it when I lift myself up onto my toes so my lips are nearly pressed against hers as we share the same air. My voice is soft as I speak, "You're not some floozy that I've picked up for the week. I don't do this. I never have. That's why I don't work the gay cruises. If the girls are straight then I can admire from afar and not be involved..." my sentence stops abruptly when her tongue traces her lips and inadvertently brushes against my own. I almost lose track of what I was saying and my breath hitches at the unintentional movement of her tongue across my lips. I manage to somehow gain the wherewithal to continue on, "... and I thought I was safe this time too, until I saw you."

I feel a bit nervous after saying that, but the smile that shines through on her angelic face tells me that I've crushed her fears...at least for now. I watch as a myriad of emotions and thoughts cross her azure gaze and I decide not to interrupt them or her. When I see that her mind is slowing down I leave a tender kiss on her lips before pulling away. The way her body makes mine light on fire at the simplest of touches is absolutely mental.

I take a step back and quickly grasp her hand. I can't stand the temptation any longer and I need to get her back to the ship before I pounce on her in front of anyone who dares to watch. I walk with a bit more speed towards the boat and she asks me where I live, which I almost completely miss because I keep thinking of her luscious lips. We chat about where we live, both of us actually from Bristol, and then we move on to how we hadn't met before now and the reason being that Katie and I were homeschooled. She asks if that's why Katie is a bitch, because she's protective of me. I let her know that that is exactly why.

"I can totally understand that," she says seriously.

My eyebrows furrow a little bit before I ask, "What do you mean?" Her hands slide around my waist and I almost moan at the contact. Any time she touches me, no matter how innocent, it just sets me on fire. I'm seriously only half paying attention because her hand around me is very distracting, and what is even more distracting is her warm body pressed against my own.

"I mean, I understand how she would want you around, Ems," she responds. I smile a bit at her nickname for me before she continues, "... you're brilliant. You're more than that. You make me feel a confidence, a self-worth that I've never felt in my life."

I interrupt her before she can go any further, "You had that all along, Naomi, you just couldn't see it."

It is now her time to cease my speech as she sends a counter back at me, "No, Emily, don't discredit yourself. I know who I was. I was an unhappy, sarcastic bitch." She laughs a bit before she continues, "You unlocked something in me, Emily, and I'll never be that way again, not as long as I have you."

I don't have any control over my limbs as my hands slide up around Naomi's neck and my fingertips twirl the little hairs at the back of her neck. I don't answer her in words; instead I lean up and take her lips with mine. God, she's so beautiful.

I try to move us towards the boat even more quickly than before. We stop frequently to snog and our hands often wandered possessively and lustfully. It isn't until we're about to walk up the plank that I turn around and drop the hand that I've loved holding during my entire trip off the boat. Her blue eyes were looking into mine, silently asking why I suddenly dropped her hand. "I can't lose my job, Naomi, please," I gently request.

So I'm sure you're asking why I had no problem holding Naomi's hand when we left the ship, but now that we are returning that I couldn't do the same. When we left there was no one around, not a soul in sight from the boat, however on the way in there were co-workers and guests littered around the deck and even going up the plank, which is where we were about to walk up.

I'm glad that she doesn't fight me, but I can see that she is crest fallen about it, looking like a small animal who was just kicked into the corner. It broke my heart to see the look on her beautiful profile. It made me walk faster toward her room and I could hear the light footsteps as she trailed along behind me.

Once I get to her door I turn around toward her, watching as her hips glide from side to side with each step. I don't think I've ever felt so impatient before, but she seems to be taking her sweet time in getting to me. If she doesn't hurry up, I might not be able to wait for her to open the door; I might just take her up against it.

She drops the card whilst going to open the door and I quickly reach down and grab it, shoving the blasted plastic into the slot and opening the door. I rush in and turn around to see my blonde leaning casually against the frame. She is toying with me, I know that, and if I didn't I'd realize it by the cheeky smirk painted across her features. The cheeky smirk, however, doesn't stay on her face for long and soon there is an animalistic look in her eyes. She looks just like a jungle cat about to pounce on her prey.

I lean forward and reach around to the back of her neck, pulling her roughly inside her room, pushing her back against the door and covering her mouth with my own. I've wanted her for hours, ever since I first got to her room if I'm completely honest. Okay, probably even before that.

She's quick to start to pull my dress up and I'm struggling to remove her clothes and keep my lips on hers at the same time. I almost catch up in disrobing her, but I end up naked with her in just her knickers. Her body steps into mine ad I have to step backwards to avoid toppling over. My hands tangle in her blonde tresses, only escaping when my legs hit the bed and I'm forced to sit down. I try to reach out to her to pull her toward me but her hands don't allow it.

I'm surprised when she kneels down in front of me and pushes my thighs apart. I bite down on my bottom lip as I watch her taking me in, and moments later she grasps my wrists and holds them behind my back, forcing my shoulders back in the process and puffing out my chest. I can't take my eyes off of her, not until she leans towards my centre and firmly licks me.

"Fuck..." I groan out and by all that is holy I need her, and because of this I struggle to get my hands from behind my back so I can pull her lips back between my thighs. Thankfully she releases my wrists and I waste no time in bringing them to her blonde locks, running my fingers through the soft hair before pushing her face back between my thighs.

Though her tongue and mouth start out a bit hesitant, she starts to gain confidence when I can't keep myself quiet. Moans and groans are being ripped from my throat. "Shit, Naoms..." I say in a hushed and breathless tone of voice.

I nearly come undone when she sucks at my clit, pulling the bundle into her heated mouth and providing just the right amount of pressure. My hips tilt into her and I pull her tighter against me. She's driving me higher with each movement and the noises continue to be pulled out from deep within me. In between the groans and moans I find myself holding my breath until I have to inhale sharply, letting out a soft whimper in the process.

The movements of her mouth and tongue feel sublime, and I'm well past the point of having to guide her lips where I need them the most, but I do it one last time. I feel the burning in my lower abdomen and she reaches up to palm my tits and her fingers pinch at my puffy pink nipples.

Her tongue slaps against my throbbing clit and my voice rips out a bit louder than usual, "Fuck... Naoms... just like... don't stop..."

My head tilts back as my orgasm grips onto me and my upper body crashes against the bed, my hands still tangled in Naomi's blonde hair as I ride her mouth. She extends my climax as her tongue continues to flick over my bundle of nerves and my body trembles as the explosion takes over all of my motor functions. I feel the cool breeze of her breath on my centre as she blows onto my sensitive folds.

I pull her up forcefully and attack her lips. There's nothing that turns me on more than tasting myself on my lover's lips, and it makes it so much better that they belong to a blonde bombshell who has stolen my heart and holds it in the palm of her hands.

I taste Naomi's moan and it evokes one from me in response. My tongue slips into her mouth, claiming her pink muscle with my own before I slow everything down, easing the raw passion into a simmer from a boil. After I gently tease her mouth into a gentle kiss, I pull away from her, looking deeply into her crystalline blue orbs. Every time I look into her eyes I'm overcome with a love so deep that it would scare me if it wasn't true. I've never felt anything so real before in my life.

I glance at the clock next to the bed, "Fuck. I have to go to work. Just... fuck..." I whisper before pulling Naomi back on top of me for another sweltering lip lock. Her lips, fuck me, they're so tender and I can still taste my essence on them.

She pulls away from me and I try to pull her back down again, but she resists and crawls off me. Naomi gets to her feet and then offers her hand to me. I hesitate for a moment before setting my hand into hers. She pulls me up and I wrap my arms around her as she places soft kisses atop my head. "I want to stay," I whisper.

"I know," she replies with a small smile on her face.

"Can I nip in to take a shower?" I ask with a flirty look in my eye.

She manages to keep her cool, but only barely as she responds, "Of course."

I sigh to myself, knowing that losing my job would completely crush me, which is the only reason I spin on my heel and enter the bathroom. I turn on the water and glance over my shoulder; just to be sure that Naomi didn't follow me, not that I would have minded all that much to be honest. I step back out to pick up my scattered clothes on the ground and bring them into the bathroom with me. I don't take much time in the shower, washing my hair and body quickly because I don't want to be late for my shift.

I pick up my dress and go to put it back on but notice a huge tear along the seam. I wrap a towel around my body and exit. Naomi's eyes move up and down my barely covered body with a smirk. I can't help but feel a bit shy. "You, um... you ripped my dress when you took it off me," I say sheepishly. I can see that Naomi is about to start to apologize and I cover her mouth with one hand whilst my other holds the towel up. "Naoms," I whisper, "Do you have something I could slip into? I need to get to my room and I don't think wearing a towel is very acceptable."

Naomi moves quickly and opens her bag as she mumbles, "Oh fuck...yes...I do." She pulls out some pyjama bottoms and a white shirt that, upon further inspection, has the picture of a pig on it.

"Cute," I say with a teasing smile as I hold the large shirt in front of my petite form. I turn around and let go of the towel and it falls to the ground around my feet. I bend forward and slip the bottoms on. I can almost feel her eyes on me as if they were a physical touch and I turn around with a sparkle in my eye. The things I want to do to her right now are nowhere near clean.

Her eyes move down to my tits, and then they drag up my body. She lights a fire in me with just a look. Regrettably I slip the shirt on and thank her for the clothes. She hums lightly and I take a step toward her, leaning up and placing a feather light kiss at the corner of her lips. "If you decide to come out of your room at all, make sure you wash your face, because you smell like pussy," I say teasingly as I spin around and pick up myclothing once more.

Before I grab the handle to open the door I turn to look at the blonde again with a smile on my lips, "You are amazing, Naomi... not just... not just what you made me feel, but the way I always feel when I'm near you. Please remember that." I open the door and take a step over the threshold before I again look at Naomi, "Oh, and you probably should stay away from Katie. She's a bit overprotective, and doesn't really agree with my..." I lift two fingers up in the air and curl them twice, "lifestyle choice." Sure, Katie doesn't mind much anymore, but there is something about the blonde she doesn't exactly like, and so I feel the warning is warranted.

I smile at the woman in front of me, "I love you, Naomi Campbell." I'm not sure why I felt the need to say that, but it felt so natural to do so.

With that said I turn around and leave, closing the door behind me. I fight the urge to lean back on the door, or even to turn around and knock so that I can feel her lips on mine once more. A light sigh passes my lips as I move to my room, setting my clothes and belongings on my bed in a pile. I grab my work clothes and go into the loo to change and prepare for work.

I hear my door open and I call out, "Hello?"

"It's just me, Em, I wanted to borrow your lotion...I've ran out," Katie calls back to me.

"Go ahead," I call out to her, "It's in my bag on the far side of my bed." I shake my head and laugh a little to myself.

She's left before I walk out and my eyebrows furrow. I didn't put my mobile on the bedside table. My gaze then moves to my bag and I don't see my lotion on top of it, which is even stranger because Katie never puts my things away. I walk over and dig in my bag, finding my bottle of lotion at the very bottom. My attention goes over to my mobile again and I rush over there, opening up the screen and seeing Naomi's contact information blazing brightly. "Shit," I curse to myself. Katie didn't need my lotion at all; she was snooping in my mobile for Naomi's number.

I don't have a lot of time to worry about that, or to even send Naomi a text to warn her. I buckle my belt and rush out of my bedroom.

I enter the same room that the round robin was in, needing to get a few items in there. I am not there long but soon JJ has joined me, helping me with the tasks at hand. We're not doing much, just securing any chairs and tables.

"Hey Jay?"

JJ looks over to me, "Yeah?"

"Could you deliver something to Naomi for me?" I ask whilst biting on my bottom lip.

"Deliver something?" he inquires.

I laugh a little and walk over to him, handing him the key card to room one thirty two, "Can you give her this... discretely?"

His eyes open wide, "Emily, where did you get this?"

A chuckle escapes my lips, "I have my ways."

He takes the card and slips it into his pocket with a nod. "I have no doubt or you wouldn't have the card in the first place," he replies. "I will deliver it as you have requested."

"Thank you Jay," I say to him and kiss his cheek. "I have to go clean things up down there, and I'll be waiting, so find her as soon as you're done, yeah?"

JJ nods again, "Of course, Emily."

With that I smile at my mate and head down to the room with a rag and some cleaner. It probably is a bit dusty down there and I want to at least clean up a few areas before Naomi joins me in the room.

I open the room up and it smells a bit musty and dusty in there. I first go straight into the bedroom and I clean off the small circular window that lets the occupant look out into the ocean as it flies by. My eyes flit to the bed briefly and I decide that there is no way that I will be getting on that with Naomi. The bedclothes have probably been on that bed for months and haven't been cleaned and I don't have any to spare.

My next destination is the small room that is connected; it's the one that has a huge wall of glass, which will be the main event. I take the rag and cleaner and get the dust away, then decide to clean up the room a bit so it isn't quite so potent.

I hear a small knock on the door followed by someone calling out into the room, and I rush to find a spot to put the cleaning materials so they won't be seen. Naomi speaks again, asking if anyone is there and it is then that I enter the bedroom.

Naomi is looking out the small window that I had cleaned earlier. I observe her for a moment or two, letting my gaze glide unashamedly down and back up her alluring form. Finally I decide to make myself known and stop watching her, "Sorry I had you come down here to meet me. This room is never used, obviously, but it does have the best view under the water."

I turn on the light in the room and close the door to give us a bit more privacy. I guffaw when she states that it isn't very romantic, and really, this room isn't. It is the other one that will really throw her for a loop. I stride forward and take her hand, bringing her in to look at the wall. "This any better?" I ask cheekily.

Her jaw drops and she steps toward the completely see-through wall, giving her almost a full panoramic view of the water on the other side of it. She is so completely adorable when she asks me if it is safe, and I waste no time in informing her that it is and that every time the vessel is brought in to port that it is checked and always passes the inspections.

She takes a step from me and extends her hand against the cold glass surface. It's like nothing I've ever experienced before, to simply watch someone as they are enthralled with something vast and beautiful. The longer she has her warm hand against the cool glass, the more of a handprint she leaves with the condensation surrounding her fingers from the contrast of the temperatures. She seems to be lost in the beauty, seeing different fish swimming by, or trying to keep up with the ship.

I continue to smile over at her and she removes her hand, leaving the romance of her touch behind. Her hand lifts back up to wipe it away and I stop her and whisper, "Leave it."

I can see the question in her eyes as to why she shouldn't and I lean forward with my hand, setting it right next to the silhouette of her own with the thumbs nearly touching. I hold it there until there will be a hand print of my own left right next to hers. A smile forms on my lips as I pull away and just look at our hand prints against the glass.

Neither of us speaks, simply both staring out of the glass wall. After a while the air starts to feel thick and charged with electricity. It makes me feel nervous, and that isn't exactly a word I usually associate with Naomi when I'm near her. Perhaps it is because the cruise is nearly over and things seem so unsettled and scattered. We haven't spoken about life off the ship, if it is something that we are going to pursue or if this really did turn out to be just a fling. In my heart I know it hasn't been a fling, but the unknown is eating me alive from the inside.

I let go of Naomi's hand and cuddle into her side, gliding my hand around her lower back to hold her into my side more firmly. Her body responds by putting an arm around my shoulders. Just the simple intimacy and familiarity of it makes me feel a little bit calmer. She places a kiss on the top of my head and I let out a shaky breath before whispering, "I don't want to lose you."

Fear starts to grip at me when she doesn't answer right away, though I don't feel her body tense or any other physical clues as to why she hasn't answered. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding when she responds softly, "I don't want to lose you either."

Although her answer did quell most of my trepidation, it didn't dissolve it completely. My voice is shaking slightly when I speak out again, "So what happens when we get back to reality? Do you go back to your life and I to mine? Is that what will become of us?"

She doesn't take nearly as long to respond as the last time, which keeps my heart from pounding right through my ribcage. "No..." she begins, pausing for a moment before she continues, "... at least, I don't want us to part ways. We live in the same town, it's doable, right?"

Any confidence she had in her voice is no longer present, and now it is my turn to think about a reply. Honestly, it is totally possible to make this relationship work. It won't be easy with my job taking me away from her, and when I am home I have whatever coursework I didn't complete whilst on the ship during my limited amount of free time. But I do want to make a go of this, of us. We won't know if we never try.

"I love you, Emily," is whispered by my beautiful blonde and I nearly melt into a puddle on the floor. She's so fucking amazing.

I hold my breath, hoping that if nothing else I will remember this moment of beauty. My arm constricts around her lithe form, pulling her tighter into me because I suddenly need the contact. Maybe she misreads my silence; she must, because her arm falls away from my shoulder. I refuse to release my grip around her waist and when her back turns to me, I slip my other arm around her and press myself flush against her back. The only skin within reach of my lips is the back of her neck, and so I place a gentle kiss there.

I hear her plea and shortly after that she removes my arms from around her and she moves away. Even the small distance feels like there is an entire ocean between us. Tears start to form in my eyes as I try to make eye contact, but her gaze is steadfastly looking at the ground between our feet. I need her to look at me; I need her to know that this means something to me.

My hand reaches forward and caresses the soft skin of her cheek, and she immediately looks up at me. The words get caught in my throat at the extreme openness in her**e** azure orbs, however I somehow manage to speak, my voice barely above a whisper, "I love you, Naomi, don't ever doubt that. This... we... us... it won't be easy. I travel for weeks at a time. Can you stand to wait for me?"

I wait with baited breath for her reply, my heart pounding, my eyes looking longingly into her eyes to just be brave and give us a shot.

"I can," she states.

My mouth starts moving before I even realize that she's accepted that we can try to be together outside of the confines of the cruise, "I can't see you for the rest of the cruise. I have so much stuff to take care of before we make it into port. But then I have a week off," I pause only briefly, "I suppose this is goodbye for now."

"Okay," her shaky voice responds.

Even though I don't like the thought of not interacting with her in some way during the last day or so of the voyage, I know that I need to get some things done before we make it to shore. I smile brightly at her, feeling like I am the luckiest girl in the world simply because Naomi has agreed to try.

I lunge forward, knowing that I will miss the blonde like crazy until I can see her again, and I want to remember the taste of her lips. My hands move into her tresses and hold her to me, not that she is resisting in the slightest, but I just want her as close as humanly possible. Electricity shoots up my spine when her hands set on my hips, squeezing gently.

I don't ever want to stop kissing her, but when her tongue glides across my bottom lip I have to or else I will end up taking her against the glass wall. "Naoms..." I half plead half moan.

She apologizes, which makes me feel horrible for even having to stop in the first place. I keep a smile on my face and I reach up to kiss her cheek, trying my best not to just press my body back against hers and delight in feeling the full length of her body flush against my own.

I have to turn away, that is the only way I'll be able to actually leave, because if I keep looking at her, I don't have a snowballs chance in hell of actually accomplishing it. "I'll see you on shore," I say over my shoulder.

"I'll miss you," she says, and I can hear the anxiousness apparent in her gorgeous voice.

I open up the door and turn around, bringing my hand up to my lips and kissing my palm before blowing it towards my blonde. Yes, I can actually call her mine now. That thought alone brings another grin to my face. "Enjoy the rest of your cruise," I say as a final farewell and exit completely, letting the door close behind me.

I pace to my room down the hallway and enter, leaning against it after it clicks closed. My hands move between my breasts, right over my heart. I feel like I'm soaring through the sky, as if I could just jump off the ground and become airborne.

I listen as she opens the door and walks down the hall. I know it sounds stalkerish of me, but I know how long it takes to get from my room to hers. I pick up my mobile and type out a text message to her, waiting until she would be at her room before sending it.

'_I can't wait to see you again. xoxo E'_

xxxxx

Work seems so tedious when all I want to do is spend time with Naomi. The next day of meals I end up peeking from behind the curtain to see if she is there. Of course she is there, but she seems to play with her food more often that actually eating it. Most people are leaving her alone. She looks horribly sad and I just want to run out to her and take her in my arms and kiss her face until her breath-taking smile shows not only on her lips, but in her eyes as well.

Eat, work, eat, work, eat, work, and then sleep. That is all I do in preparation for the final morning in which we will pull the vessel back to shore. I know that it has only been one full day since I saw my blonde, but I am seriously having withdrawals.

"What's your issue, bitch?" my lovely twin asks me.

"Just ready for this one to be over, I guess," I mumble back to her, clearly not wanting to have this conversation with her. It is the truth though, I want to be back on land, with Naomi, preferably very naked and going at it like the apocalypse just occurred and we're trying to repopulate it on our own.

"Since when? You love being on the water," Katie questions me.

Of all the times that she decides to care and acts like a sister, this is the one time when I don't want her to even bother. I ignore her and eventually she goes away, which is a miracle in and of itself. I don't quite believe it and keep looking over my shoulder to make sure she hasn't re-entered to set me off.

I can't stand it. I can't stand being away from Naomi this long. I look at all the things I need to do and decide a break is in order. I peek from behind the curtain, seeing Naomi immediately. I wait for her to realize it is me before I beckon her to me by curling my pointer finger in a 'come hither' type motion.

She gets up smoothly, with the air of a peroxide goddess, walking sexily toward me. Okay, so I'm pretty sure she isn't doing it on purpose, but the way her hips move with every step she makes in my direction is very distracting. I feel like a kid about to rob a sweet shop, and the anticipation is almost killing me. When she gets within reaching distance I grab the collar of her shirt and close the curtain that states the area is for employees only.

I must be an animal in heat, because my lips go straight for hers, leaving a searing kiss on her lips. I know I'm mumbling as I continue to kiss her lips, her neck, her collarbones, then back up to her mouth, saying sweet nothings into her mouth and moaning quietly. I haven't let go of her shirt, and her hands slip under my own top, teasing the skin at the base of my spine. I'll have to tuck my shirt back in after, but right now, she could rip the damn thing open and I wouldn't give two shits about it.

After I gain a moment of control over myself I pull back, noticing that the blacks of her pupils have almost completely swallowed up the blues of her irises. I'm glad I'm not the only one who is turned on after that little snogging session.

"Once you get off the ship, there's a little cafe up the road a bit, meet me there?" I request.

"Mmmhmmm," she responds back to me and she tries to lean back in to continue where we left off. I don't let that happen though, I need to get her out of this area before someone catches us.

"Good, now go, so I can watch your body and think of all the ways I will take care of you later," I say with a cheeky smirk and a small laugh.

She guffaws a bit herself and turns around. I swear, I'm about to die from being too turned on just by watching her arse, her legs, even the way she swings her arms as she walks. I almost turn to go back inside when I see her bend over. My jaw drops as I stare blatantly. I've still got my gob wide open when she turns around to glance at me... yep, still looking Naoms. She smirks at me and goes to leave, and I don't pull myself away until I can no longer see her.

"Alright, Ems?"

My head snaps up from my work to look at JJ, smiling at him and nodding incessantly.

His head tilts to the side, "Did it go well with HER then?" he asks.

I realize I haven't even seen him for longer than a few moments since I had asked him to give her the card to enter room one thirty two. "It did," I say with a huge grin.

"So you and she are going to, what, go out?" he asks, slightly confused.

I chuckle, "Yeah, I'm going to meet her at the cafe after we get let off the boat. Jay, I'm so excited I can barely stand it!"

He joins in my jovial laughter and starts working on the other side of the room until it is time to do our last jobs... getting the patrons off the ship.

xxxxx

The anticipation is flowing freely through my veins. All we have to do now is bring the guests off the ship, which isn't my job at all, just like it wasn't when we first lead them on. I get to go into their rooms behind them and make sure they haven't left anything valuable, and if they have, I have to get them sent to the address we have on file that they gave us when they first booked their reservations.

I'm glad that there is only two rooms that have anything left in them, and the items aren't considered valuables, so I don't have to log them, simply throw them in the rubbish bin and call it a day.

I put my belongings in my own bag, shoving them unceremoniously and securing the zip after having to readjust some clothing a few times to make it work properly.

"Hurry the fuck up, Ems, I got shit to do today," Katie yells at me through my cabin door.

"Just a minute," I call back and check myself in the mirror, fixing my fringe and running my fingers through my hair. With a small nod I exit the bathroom and pick up my bag and exit to see a very disturbed Katie Fitch. "I need to stop at the cafe before we go, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," she replies with a wave of her hand as she starts to walk away from me and toward the lift.

We don't say anything as we are brought to the main floor. I glance over to my twin and she is picking at the chipped nail polish on her fingers. She often does this when she is bored or nervous, and I can't seem to be able to tell which of those she is.

Katie leads the way to the car and I get caught a bit behind when Alexander stops me in my tracks by standing right in my way. I try to get around him, but he moves in front of me again. "Can I help you?" I ask in an irritated tone.

"You always can, Emily, but I just wanted to thank you for your service, and maybe we can get a bit more intimate next time," he says with a laugh.

He's so repulsive. "Not in your wildest dreams," I sneer at him as I finally make my way around him, not even bothering to give him a parting last glance. I have a blonde waiting for me.

I deposit my bag in the boot of my car, squeezing it next to Katie's before closing it. I take a deep breath in and move towards the cafe. The first thing I see is my twin talking to a brunette girl. She looks kind of familiar, but I lose all interest as soon as I take in my beautiful blonde, who stars to walk toward me, meeting me half way.

"Hey babe," she says in an adorably shy voice.

"Hey yourself," I grin at her before looking over to my twin. "Do you know that girl that's with my sister?" I ask her.

"Yep, that would be the mysterious Effy," she responds.

It hadn't clicked until seeing her in the flesh and not in a photo on Naomi's mobile, but I now know I've seen her before. She had come into the travel agency a few months ago, asking about singles cruises. At the time I had thought she was inquiring for herself, but she didn't seem the type of girl to even go on one. She had asked my name and then Katie had walked in the door, cursing up a storm about some bloke who wasn't as well-hung as she had thought. We talked for a little bit and I ended up telling her that Katie and I usually work those cruises. She hadn't stayed much longer after that, taking a brochure and exiting just as quickly as she had appeared.

I start to laugh a little to myself before I ask Naomi, "Is the mysterious Effy trying to pick her up?" Naomi's gaze moves over to her friend and my twin and I take this brief distraction to slip my hand into hers, threading my fingers through her own. My eyebrow raises and I start to speak before Naomi can even respond, "I'd wish your friend good luck, but she doesn't seem to need it."

It was terribly obvious that Effy was flirting Katie's knickers off. My twin is giggling and smirking at the brunette, who keeps making light brushes against Katie's skin.

Naomi's voice brings my attention back to her from the obviously flirting girls just out of earshot, "She doesn't need luck... but then again... I don't either... not anymore." She looks down at me and I smile back up to her.

"No... I suppose you don't," I say gently as I step in front of her, demanding her full attention as I reach up and place a tender kiss on her lips.

I don't think I will ever tire of that, not ever.

xxxxx

**Well, was it worth the wait?**

**I surely hope so. There are some obvious questions and holes left from both the first part and the second part of this story... that's because there will actually be a third part, from someone else's POV. Thank you to Iwy'sAshes for getting the idea stuck in my head! LOL! I've already started writing it, but I don't believe it will be nearly as long as these first two.**

**Let me know what you think... questions, comments, criticisms, or just to tell me if you enjoyed it or not! **


End file.
